Losing my mind
by PoukMoon
Summary: Quand Stiles perd ses repères ainsi que toute sa vie, et que la seule personne sur qui il puisse compter s'avère être l'homme le plus détestable qui soit, quelle option reste-t-il ? Aucune. Il n'a d'autre choix que de forcer Derek à le tolérer dans sa vie, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.
1. Propos liminaires

**PoukMoon : _Pouki26/DianeMoon_  
**

**_-_Propos liminaires-**

* * *

Pouki26 est un spécimen rare que j'ai la chance d'observer quotidiennement dans son habitat naturel de folie et de génie interpénétrés. Et parfois, il m'arrive même de passer à la trappe -pour mon plus grand bonheur- de son imaginaire sans aucune limite.

C'est donc au cours d'une journée comme les autres que cette auteure de talent m'a soumis une proposition alléchante, une sorte de projet, en bref, un SMS qui allait littéralement changé le cours de mes journées de pérégrinations et de procrastinations estudiantines.

"**Voudrais-tu qu'on écrive une fic ensemble ?**" étaient peu ou prou les mots utilisés par elle pour m'appâter. Jusque là, rien de problématique : écrire une fic à quatre mains, avec quelqu'un que l'on apprécie de surcroît, c'est quelque chose de sympa, tout au plus enrichissant. Mais c'était bien mal connaître Pouki!

La suite de ce SMS bien-aimé continuait de la sorte : "**Mais attention! On écrirait un chapitre l'une à la suite de l'autre sans jamais savoir toutefois ce que l'autre a en tête et sans aucune indication quant aux personnages/lieux/intrigue de l'histoire. On commence là où l'autre termine et si ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait prévu, on s'adapte. Le tout doit être cohérent **". Défis enclenché!

Excitation, excitation, puis de nouveau excitation ("**j'ai cru que tu ne me l'aurais jamais demandé!**")

Vous l'aurez compris, j'étais bluffée! Et séduite. Aussi acceptais-je sans hésitation.

Et nous voilà donc parties, têtes baissées et claviers dégainés (parfois meme carnet et stylo dans le métro), Pouki et DianeMoon, (sous la plume de PoukMoon pour l'occasion) main dans la main, dans une aventure dont nous ignorions le chemin et la destination tout autant. Seul mot d'ordre : Sterek! "Oh yeah!" comme dirait Pouki, bras levé à la Che Guevara.

Et "**_Losing my mind_**" vit le jour dans la douleur, les nuits blanches, la joie et la bonne humeur (bref, les douleurs de l'enfantement). Notre premier bébé ! (T'es maman Pouki^^).

J'espère que vous aurez saisi l'idée dans ce ramassis de bavardage aussi inutile qu'intempestif.

En souhaitant que l'histoire vous plaise et que vous en apprécierez les différents chapitres (d'auteures différentes et donc au style différent, hum intéressant...)

Enfin, j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir vous dire comment fini cette fic, mais je n'en ai sincèrement aucune idée^^

So, enjoy!

Bien à vous,

**DianeMoon**

* * *

Ma chère Diane, que pourrais-je dire de plus ? Tu as fais tout le travail de présentation et je t'en remercie.

Bienvenue dans notre univers et bonne lecture à tous.

**Pouki26**


	2. Chapter 1

**Voici donc notre tout premier chapitre.**

**Auteure : Pouki26**

* * *

Stiles essuya rageusement les larmes qui jaillissaient de ses grands yeux noisette et secoua vivement la tête comme pour se délivrer des pénibles pensées qui l'obsédaient. Puis jurant entre ses dents, il changea de vitesse et accéléra, pied au plancher.

Comment Lydia avait-elle pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Comment avait-elle pu se conduire ainsi, après tous les serments d'amour qu'ils avaient échangés ? Et lui qui croyait bien la connaitre... Dire qu'il avait eu l'intention de lier sa vie à celle de cette femme.

Stiles s'efforça de ravaler ses sanglots. Il avait beau se dire qu'il avait eu de la chance de l'avoir découvert sous son vrai jour avant de l'épouser, cela n'apaisait en rien sa souffrance. Jamais encore il n'avait enduré pareille épreuve. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur, et qu'une main aux ongles parfaitement manucurés mais diaboliquement acérés avait transpercé sa cage thoracique pour lui en arracher le cœur.

Tout était de la faute de ce type. Quel était son nom déjà ? Ah oui ! Jackson. Un être froid, prétentieux, vil et calculateur. Des yeux semblables à ceux d'un serpent et un sourire arrogant accroché sur sa face de connard orgueilleux**. **Il puait l'arrogance et le dédain, et Stiles était certain que Lydia avait non seulement craqué pour sa belle gueule, mais surtout pour son fric.

Tout en serrant au creux de sa paume l'anneau d'or qu'il avait eu l'intention d'offrir à sa dulcinée, il sécha de nouveau les larmes qui dévalaient sans ménagement sur ses joues. Lydia ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne l'avait même probablement jamais aimé. Elle n'avait fait que lui mentir et le mener en bateau pendant leur quatre ans de vie commune. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Il n'était décidément qu'un parfait imbécile. L'amour n'était que pure connerie, un lavage de cerveau, le pire des fléaux. Il attirait, cherchait à plaire pour ensuite mieux vous faire tomber en enfer. L'amour rendait tout simplement aveugle et con. Et putain que ça faisait mal.

Bouleversé, le cœur en miettes, Stiles appuya sur l'accélérateur avec frénésie. Il savait pourtant que la route qu'il empruntait était réputée dangereuse, particulièrement la nuit. Mais il se moquait bien du danger. Il ne songeait qu'à la terrible douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur. Jamais plus il ne se ferait avoir, c'était terminé. Il ne croirait plus en l'amour. Jamais on ne le reprendrait à tomber amoureux.

Au sortir d'un tournant, il tomba brusquement sur une nappe de brouillard et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il fonçait droit sur une moto à l'arrêt. Il donna un coup de volant pour tenter de l'éviter, freina de toutes ses forces, mais trop tard. Il allait bien trop vite. Il y eut un fracas de tôles froissées et sa tête heurta durement le volant avec un bruit sourd. La voiture s'immobilisa et le silence se fit. Il voulut se redresser pour regarder autour de lui, mais un voile noir passa devant ses yeux. Comme dans un rêve, il entendit la portière s'ouvrir et une voix masculine hurla des injures qui devaient lui être adressées.

- Espèce d'imbécile!

Stiles sentit une main vigoureuse le prendre par la nuque et lui soulever la tête sans modération. Ainsi, très courageusement, puisant dans ses dernières forces, il tenta de soutenir le regard des yeux gris les plus froids qu'il eût jamais rencontrés. Un regard qui le bouleversa jusque dans son âme. Il essaya vainement de parler. Il voulait s'excuser, tâcher d'expliquer à l'étranger la situation, mais il sombrait dans des ténèbres de plus en plus épaisses. Aucun mot ne parvenait à franchir le rempart de ses lèvres mais il pouvait sentir les doigts de l'homme se faire plus durs resserrant son emprise sur sa nuque. Finalement, s'abandonnant à l'étrange torpeur qui le paralysait, il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

* * *

Lorsque Stiles revint à lui, une douleur lancinante lui vrillait le crâne et il fut prit de nausées. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières tentant d'habituer ses yeux à la vive lumière du soleil qui filtrait au travers d'épais rideaux. D'un geste las et incertain, il repoussa doucement les draps et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se redresser tâchant de maîtriser au mieux ses hauts le cœur. Grimaçant de douleur, il porta la main à son front, essayant désespérément de rassembler ses esprits. Bon sang, que s'était-il passé?

- "Ah! Tu te décides enfin à te réveiller"! fit une voix grave.

Un homme, appuyé contre le mur, l'observait attentivement, le visage fermé et parfaitement inamical. Stiles fronça les sourcils. Cet individu lui était familier, néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur son faciès. Sans rien dire, il le regarda s'approcher de lui d'un pas souple.

- "Alors? Comment tu te sens"? demanda l'homme d'une voix dure.

A l'expression de son visage et au ton de sa voix, Stiles devina qu'il lui en voulait. Mais pourquoi ?

- "Je... je vais bien... enfin je crois..."

Mais au fond de lui, il n'en était pas vraiment sur. Il plongea ses grands yeux marrons dans le regard azur de l'inconnu.

- "Je l'espère"! rétorqua ce dernier d'une voix toujours aussi sèche. "Tu as une petite blessure à la tête et, sans doute, une légère commotion cérébrale, mais rien de vraiment grave".

Stiles poussa un soupir et porta une nouvelle fois la main à son front. Il eut un choc en découvrant un épais bandage.

- "Ça explique le mal de tête..."

- "Qui es-tu"? demanda l'homme avec brusquerie, tout en le dévisageant d'un regard froid. "J'aimerai connaitre l'identité de l'imbécile qui a réduit ma moto en miette".

Le blessé leva les yeux, un peu désemparé par cette attitude hostile.

- "Je..."

Au fait, comment s'appelait-il ? Cela semblait parfaitement ridicule, improbable même, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler son nom. Pourtant, il savait qui il était, évidemment...

- "Je m'appelle..."

Bon sang, il était bel et bien incapable de se souvenir de son nom.

- "Bon, alors"? Insista son vis-à-vis, non sans une pointe d'irritation. "J'ai pas que ça à faire que de jouer à la baby-sitter".

Le visage de l'homme devint encore plus sombre devant la mine déconfite de Stiles qui baissa les yeux en se massant les tempes. Il avait si mal à la tête et il ne comprenait rien à tout ce bazar.

- Je ne sais pas...

- "Quoi? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire"? S'énerva le plus âgé. "J'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps à jouer aux devinettes! Pourquoi est-ce que tu roulais si vite"?

Stiles serra nerveusement le bord du drap et leva courageusement le menton. C'était quoi son problème à celui-là ? Dire que cet individu lui faisait peur eut été un euphémisme, mais il n'était pas question de le lui montrer. Il avait sa dignité.

- "Pas la peine de crier comme ça"! riposta le jeune homme soudain sur la défensive. "Je ne me souviens pas de qui je suis pour le moment, et je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé. D'ailleurs, je suis où là ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas dans un hôpital"?

Stiles avait tant et si bien haussé le ton qu'il arracha un grognement rageur à l'étranger. Étranger qui inspira profondément pour ne pas céder à la tentation de choper cet intrigant par le cou pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

- "Inutile"! déclara-t-il finalement en croisant les bras et scrutant le visage de Stiles d'un air mauvais. "Tu m'as foncé droit dessus avec ta voiture et j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de te ramener chez moi, point".

Stiles le considéra d'un air incrédule. Il lui était rentré dedans avec sa voiture ?

- "Oh! Est-ce que vous êtes blessé"? s'inquiéta subitement le jeune homme.

- "J'ai l'air mal en point"? riposta l'autre aigrement.

Stiles le détailla des pieds à la tête. Non. Il semblait en pleine forme. A vrai dire, à bien y regarder, il était même extrêmement séduisant. Presque trop... D'une taille un peu au-dessus de la moyenne, il était vêtu d'un pull-over gris anthracite qui moulait à la perfection sa large poitrine, et d'un pantalon en jean noir serré qui mettait en valeur ses hanches et ses longues jambes musclées. Brun, ténébreux, les cheveux courts, le regard perçant, il n'était vraiment pas du genre banal. Et même si Stiles était un mec avec assurément aucun penchant pour la gente masculine, il devait reconnaître que cet homme était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

- "Alors"? insista l'homme.

- "Non, vous n'avez pas l'air blessé..."

Le brun lâcha un soupir exagéré.

- "Si je comprends bien, me voila avec un inconnu sur les bras! C'est bien ma veine!"

Sans plus le moindre intérêt pour son invité plus qu'indésirable, il pivota sur ses talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

L'affolement s'empara d'emblée de Stiles mais il serra les poings de toutes ses forces et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas le supplier de rester. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache à quel point il se sentait démuni et perdu. Sans la moindre parcelle de souvenir, il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner. Et même si son hôte semblait la personne la plus détestable et effrayante en ce monde, c'était sans doute mieux que de se retrouver seul et abandonné.

Inquiet, Stiles se laissa retomber contre les oreillers, incertain de son avenir et de la suite des événements. Son mal de tête ne le quittait pas et il avait un mal fou à garder les paupières ouvertes. Il ferma alors les yeux et fit un effort désespéré pour se rappeler quelque chose, en vain. Il se mordit de nouveau la lèvre et recommença. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, c'était le vide le plus complet, le néant total. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. C'était vraiment une sensation terrifiante.

Le bruit d'un pas foulant le sol le fit sortir de ses pensées et quand il releva la tête il croisa le regard glacial de son hôte. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, un verre d'eau à la main.

- "Avale ça" ! lui ordonna le brun en lui tendant quelque chose qui s'apparentait à des médicaments.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est"? demanda Stiles d'un air suspicieux ne manquant pas d'échauffer son vis-à-vis.

- "Si j'avais voulu me débarrasser de toi, je ne t'aurai pas amené ici. Mais crois-moi, je regrette sincèrement de l'avoir fait. Maintenant, avale ça et dors! Demain matin, à mon réveil tu auras disparu. Tu iras où bon te semble, je m'en fous, mais je ne veux pas de toi ici".

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et disparut à nouveau en fermant nerveusement la porte derrière lui.

Interloqué et agacé par cette attitude belliqueuse, Stiles avala néanmoins les cachets et se fourra sous les draps avec la ferme intention de se barrer de cet endroit au plus vite. Mais c'était quoi ce type, sérieux ? S'il ne voulait pas de lui, pourquoi l'avoir amené ici ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'avoir déposé à l'hôpital ?

Stiles soupira. Cela faisait beaucoup trop de questions pour quelqu'un d'aussi fatigué et déboussolé. Mais une chose était sure, il n'avait aucune envie de revoir la face de ce démon dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

* * *

_En espérant que ce début vous ait plu, je passe la main à DianeMoon._

_Bien à vous,_

_Pouki_


	3. Chapter 2

**Je prends la main Julien Lepers! ;)**

**Mais entre nous, je dois avouer que lorsque j'ai découvert ce que Pouki m'avait laissé comme intrigue, j'ai fait une tête se rapprochant de ça o_0? ou ça -_-" (*se creuse la tête*). ****Bref, engagement oblige, voici le chapitre 2.**

**Auteure : DianeMoon**

* * *

Stiles ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre qu'en cet instant. L'esprit vidé de toute pensées parasites, il roulait depuis au moins vingt bonnes minutes sur une ligne droite, en bordure de l'océan. Le pied enfoncé sur la pédale d'accélération, il se grisait du vrombissement du moteur de la voiture, se délectant de la sensation de vitesse à laquelle il l'avait lancée. Un coup d'œil au tableau bord lui indiqua qu'il avait déjà bel et bien dépassé les 120 km/h.

Tournant légèrement la tête vers le siège passager, il put la contempler encore une fois. La mine boudeuse, de grands yeux verts éclatants et un teint de porcelaine. Ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient peintes d'un rouge vif. Elle avait le bras appuyé sur la portière et sa tête reposait nonchalamment dans sa main, tandis que ses longs cheveux, d'un roux flamboyant, volaient au vent. Elle ne lui souriait pas, même si elle n'avait pas l'air hostile. Elle le regardait, simplement. Comme s'il était une énigme qu'elle tentait vainement de déchiffrer. Son visage de poupée lui semblait vaguement familier. Pourtant, le jeune homme était bien incapable de se souvenir de son prénom.

Et alors qu'il tentait vainement de trouver une infime indication sur sa personne, l'expression sereine de la jeune femme se déforma en une grimace d'horreur. Tout à coup, le temps s'obscurcit et le paysage changea brutalement. Il ne longeait plus une plage ensoleillée de Californie, mais roulait sur une route tortueuse de montagne et se précipitait droit sur un motard, stationné sur le bas côté. La jeune rousse assise à sa droite lui saisit brusquement le bras, avant de hurler d'épouvante.

_« Stiles, attention ‼ »_

Le susnommé pila violemment sur la pédale de frein, avant de heurter le véhicule à l'arrêt et tout devint noir.

L'instant d'après, le jeune homme se réveillait en sursaut, le souffle court, avant de constater qu'il était confortablement installé dans un lit, bien au chaud. Un rêve. Encore un. Il n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, son sommeil ayant été ponctué de songes, aussi étranges les uns que les autres. Et puis, tout lui revint en « mémoire ». Enfin, plus ou moins. D'abord son amnésie, suite à un accident dont il ne se souvenait pas. Et aussi ce gars, dont il aurait malencontreusement détruit la moto, et qui l'avait ramené chez lui. Sinon plus rien. Le flou total…

Pendant ce temps là, l'aube commençait à poindre doucement au travers des rideaux et il se rappela que la veille, son hôte lui avait en quelque sorte ordonné de déguerpir de chez lui. Mais pour aller où ? Il ne se souvenait toujours pas de son nom (S'appelait-il Stiles ? C'est comme cela que la jeune femme s'était adressée à lui dans son rêve. Et puis était-ce vraiment un nom ? En tout cas, cela n'y ressemblait pas), ni du pourquoi il roulait avec autant de vélocité ce soir là. Et qui était cette jeune femme d'ailleurs ? Il avait l'impression de la connaître, mais était dans l'impossibilité de mettre un nom sur son visage. Était-elle seulement réelle ?

_Une fois c'est un hasard._

Soupirant de lassitude, le jeune homme porta la main à son bandage et se rendit compte que celui-ci avait été changé. Son hôte démoniaque aurait-il quand même le sens de l'hospitalité ? Il se surprit à sourire à cette pensée. (Mais quel genre d'énergumène était-il donc pour se marrer dans une situation comme celle-là ?). Quoiqu'il en soit, son très « sympathique » logeur était pour l'instant le seul qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver son identité momentanément perdue (du moins l'espérait-il). Même s'il semblait être quelqu'un de coléreux et de désagréable. Et d'horripilant. Et de diablement sexy. Et merde !

Stiles soupira de nouveau en se massant les tempes. (Il avait cet affreux mal de crâne !) Peu importait son mauvais caractère. Il devait faire en sorte de l'obliger à lui venir en aide et il avait déjà sa petite idée là-dessus. Aussi, se levant précautionneusement de son nid douillet, le jeune homme se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte d'entrée et, après l'avoir ouverte, regarda à l'extérieur. A première vue, il se trouvait dans une pièce, située à l'étage d'un petit appartement. À vrai dire, le logement avait plutôt l'air d'un loft, aménagé dans une espèce d'entrepôt ou un truc du genre. Un escalier en colimaçon menait vers le rez-de-chaussée, où une bonne odeur de café flottait dans l'air, tandis que le rythme entrainant d'une musique se répercutait dans toute l'habitation.

Pieds nus, Stiles se dirigea calmement vers la salle de séjour et bien malgré lui, ouvrit de grands yeux impressionnés sur la vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux, manquant de s'étouffer. En plein effort, le beau brun qui l'avait hébergé pour la nuit, faisait une série de pompes, torse nu au milieu du petit salon. Un véritable puits de lumière traversait la large baie vitrée, située sur tout un pan de mur, venant éclairer son corps inondé de sueur. La mâchoire du jeune-homme, figé dans sa contemplation, se décrocha malgré lui. Mais qu'on soit bien clair. Stiles n'était pas gay. Mais alors pas du tout. Même s'il ne se souvenait plus de rien (enfin pour le moment), il était certain d'être attiré par les femmes, tenez comme cette fameuse fille de son rêve. Alors, la raison pour laquelle son cœur battait si fort, tandis qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie semblait vouloir fuir de son caleçon à toutes jambes, était uniquement dû à son récent réveil. Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les muscles saillants qui roulaient sous la peau bronzée du bel inconnu, ni à cause de ce tatouage intriguant placé au centre de son dos si parfait, ni de ses hanches étroites, ni de ce… et merde !

- « Je croyais t'avoir demandé de dégager… ».

L'homme s'était relevé en un bond souple et dardait sur lui son regard de glace.

Surpris en flagrant délit de matage, Stiles évita tant bien que mal de suivre la trajectoire de cette audacieuse goutte de sueur (la veinarde !) qui avait entreprit de ruisseler sensuellement sur le corps du brun, partant des pectoraux volumineux, puis passant par les abdominaux bien dessinés, pour enfin se perdre un peu plus bas...

Et décidé à ne pas se laisser intimider, il prit son courage à deux mains, tentant de maintenir ses prunelles dans celles de son vis-à-vis. Mais le regard de celui-ci était si peu amical et en même temps tellement pénétrant, que le jeune homme avait l'impression de se faire violer sur place, alors qu'il était clairement le plus vêtu des deux.

- « Fran… franchement, j'aimerai tout autant que vous partir loinnnnnnnnn d'ici, mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où aller et…», bafouilla-t-il, en faisant de grands gestes de la main.

- « Je m'en fous, tu vas où tu veux !»

Levant les épaules d'un air condescendant, le plus âgé l'enveloppa d'un regard de totale indifférence et lui tourna ostensiblement le dos, l'ignorant superbement, avant de se diriger vers l'encadrement d'une porte. Là, il lui fit de nouveau face, s'accrochant à une poutre de bois, et entreprit de commencer quelques tractions rapides. Il semblait ne pas faire le moindre effort, alors que les muscles puissants de ses bras explosaient littéralement.

Stiles n'aimait pas la façon dont il posait ses yeux sur lui, comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte insignifiant, tandis que ses sourcils broussailleux se soulevaient, l'air de lui enjoindre de fiche le camp. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de le faire réagir.

- « Mais… mais et pour votre moto ? Vous ne voulez pas que je vous en paie la réparation ? Ou que je vous en rachète une autre ? D'ailleurs, ce serait la moindre des choses, puisque d'après vos dires, je vous l'aurais assez bien amochée », argumenta le jeune homme, « si vous me donner un coup de main pour que je retrouve la mémoire, assurément je pourrais vous dédommager et agir comme un bon citoyen se doit de l'être et… »

- « Tu piaffes toujours autant, dis ? »

L'homme sauta agilement de son perchoir et s'approcha très près de lui, envahissant son espace personnel. Stiles se surprit à retenir sa respiration, lorgnant un peu sur son buste, tandis que le brun scrutait chaque recoin de ses yeux, comme s'il aurait pu y discerner un indice quelconque lui signifiant qu'il pourrait lui mentir. C'est seulement après un moment d'intense interrogatoire visuel, qu'il sembla assez convaincu de la bonne foi du jeune homme.

- « Deal. »

Stiles relâcha l'air qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu aussi longtemps et lui tendit une main pour sceller leur accord. Main que son congénère snoba délibérément et que Stiles se passa l'air de rien dans les cheveux.

- « Bien… Euh vous m'avez dit que je vous suis rentré dedans avec ma voiture hier soir, non ? Où est-elle à présent ? Peut être que mes papiers se trouvent à l'intérieur ? Ou d'autres trucs qui pourraient m'aider à savoir qui je suis ? »

L'homme le toisa des pieds à la tête d'un air suffisant, avant de lui tourner le dos et de se diriger vers le comptoir-bar de la cuisine. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que ça devait certainement être un truc chez lui, une espèce de vocation manquée pour l'art théâtrale. En vérité, le brun se sentait bête de ne pas y avoir songé lui même plus tôt. Le soir de l'accident, il avait effectivement balancé la carcasse de sa bécane dans le coffre de la voiture du jeune homme et l'avait conduit jusque chez lui. Mais il avait été tellement en colère contre cet insouciant qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier s'il aurait pu avoir un portefeuille sur lui ou n'importe quoi d'autre contenant des documents d'identité. Il lui balança alors une clé à travers la pièce exiguë, que le jeune réceptionna avant de sourire gaiement.

- « Merci. Ah et au fait, je m'appelle Stiles, enfin je crois que c'est comme cela que l'on m'appelle... », déclara le jeune homme.

- « Rien à foutre ! Je veux juste que tu me rembourses. »

Et ben dites donc, il était peut être sexy mais alors pas commode du tout ce mec.

* * *

**4 à la suite? Ou pas...**

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours en tout cas. Et je repasse la main à Pouki! Niark niark! Oops, ça m'a échappé^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, mais également merci aux personnes qui prennent de leur temps pour nous lire.**

**Voici notre nouveau chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Auteure : Pouki26**

* * *

Lorsque Stiles déboula dans le loft en catastrophe, complètement essoufflé, son hôte leva les yeux de son livre pour le dévisager d'un œil torve.

- T'es obligé de faire autant de raffut ?

- Désolé, j'ai couru.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna le brun, haussant un sourcil.

Une fois de plus, le propriétaire des lieux paraissait passablement irrité. En effet, il n'avait guère l'habitude que l'on vienne troubler sa quiétude, et ce jeune homme au passé oublié s'avérait un peu trop énergique à son goût.

- Pour arriver plus vite. Répondit simplement Stiles comme si cela coulait de source.

L'homme le considéra de façon idiote, bluffé par cette réponse pour le moins inopinée.

- Dites donc, ça en fait des marches pour arriver jusqu'ici. Enchaina le plus jeune en prenant place sur le fauteuil, faisant ainsi face à son hôte. Et dire que vous avez dû me porter jusqu'ici, ça n'a pas d...

Stiles ferma bien vite son clapet quand il vit le brun refermer son livre d'un coup sec et se pencher en avant, ses mains jointes sur les genoux. Ça ne semblait vraiment pas bon signe au vue de son regard noir et sa manière de le sonder. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ce gars ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air toujours aussi ronchon ? Il devrait peut-être péter un coup…

- Tu parles toujours autant pour ne rien dire ? Persifla le dit ronchon.

- Eh bien, je suppose que…

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Le coupa-t-il vivement ne voulant même pas entendre la réponse.

Stiles baissa les yeux sur la clé de voiture qu'il tenait toujours serrée dans sa main avant de plonger son regard noisette dans celui fort peu sympathique de son vis-à-vis.

- Non, rien.

- Comment ça, rien ?

- Rien, comme rien. Pas de sac, pas de portefeuille, aucun papier, pas même une carte grise. Seulement le guide du véhicule. Et je ne possède même pas de téléphone.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, peu satisfait de cette réponse.

- T'es sur d'avoir bien regardé ?

- Oui, certain. Même dans le coffre. D'ailleurs, je crois que votre moto est vraiment bonne pour la casse alors que ma voiture n'a presque rien. Je suis vraiment désolé, et je vous promets de vous la rembourser dès que possible.

Son hôte eut un rire mauvais en se levant, son livre à la main.

- Me rembourser… Répéta-t-il bassement en s'approchant de Stiles qui se redressa maladroitement à son tour. Tu sais combien coûte une bécane comme celle-ci ?

Stiles parut méditer sur la question alors qu'il sentait peser sur lui le regard rebelle de son hôte. Son cœur rata un battement quand ce dernier se pencha exagérément sur lui comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser.

- Un paquet de fric ! Siffla l'homme, les lèvres pincées. Crois-moi, tu n'aurais jamais dû proposer de me dédommager en voulant te conduire comme un bon citoyen. Tu risques d'y laisser plus que ta mémoire. Mais un deal est un deal. Je t'aiderai à te rappeler qui tu es, et en échange, tu as intérêt à me rembourser jusqu'au dernier centime… J'y veillerai personnellement…

Un bruit quelque peu disgracieux et vibrant vint interrompre la menace du plus âgé. Il baissa des yeux surpris et vit les mains de Stiles se poser en catastrophe sur son ventre, honteux.

- Hem ! Je crois que…

Le brun se redressa, l'air toujours aussi mauvais et sourcils froncés.

- Hors de question que j'te fasse à bouffer. Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller !

Sur ces mots, un sourire énigmatique au coin des lèvres, il se détourna de son invité, posa son livre sur la table basse, attrapa une veste de cuir aussi obscure que son humeur et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Vous partez ? Osa demander le jeune homme reprenant enfin son souffle.

L'homme l'ignora et ouvrit la lourde porte qui grinça sur ses gonds comme pour protester.

- Attendez ! L'interpella Stiles faisant mine de s'approcher. Dites-moi au moins votre nom !

Le propriétaire des lieux cessa tout mouvement, souffla d'exaspération, puis sans même se retourner répondit, l'irritation se devinant dans sa voix.

- Derek ! Et cesse de me vouvoyer, c'est insupportable !

* * *

- Eh ben, il ne plaisantait pas pour la bouffe. Marmonna Stiles pour lui-même quelques minutes plus tard. Je comprends mieux maintenant ce petit sourire sadique, ya absolument rien à se mettre sous la dent chez lui. A part du café. Dommage que je déteste autant ça.

Le jeune homme avait perdu un bon quart d'heure de son temps à passer en revu frigidaire et placards totalement vides de l'appartement de Derek.

- C'est quoi ce type sérieux ? Il ne se nourrit jamais ? Quand on fait de la gonflette comme lui, on a pourtant besoin de manger.

Dépité et affamé, Stiles alla s'affaler sur le somptueux canapé du salon, grimaçant sous les hurlements de son estomac en perdition. Il crevait littéralement de faim. Et puis, il se sentait sale, triste, perdu, abandonné... Et ce n'était surement pas en restant seul ici qu'il retrouverait la mémoire. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur un mec aussi bourru que ce gars là ? Ok, il était incroyablement sexy et carrément bien foutu, Stiles devait bien l'admettre. Mais son épouvantable caractère gâchait le tableau du magnifique Dieu Grec qu'il incarnait. Jamais encore de toute sa vie il n'avait rencontré un gars comme lui. Comment il le savait alors qu'il avait perdu la mémoire ? Aucune idée, mais il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Il n'existait certainement pas deux mecs comme lui.

Il ferma les yeux réfléchissant à la situation, et se remémora les derniers instants. Ainsi, son hôte diabolique se prénommait Derek. Pas mal comme nom pour un ours aussi mal léché que lui. Mais c'était quoi au juste cette menace à propos d'y laisser plus que la mémoire ? Est-ce qu'il avait intentionnellement cherché à lui faire peur ? Stiles pouffa. Il était d'avis que ce bougre n'avait surement pas besoin d'user de beaucoup de vocabulaire pour foutre la trouille à n'importe qui. Son visage et son regard mal aimable parlaient pour lui mettant en garde tous ceux qui se risqueraient à l'approcher.

Blasé, il soupira fortement quand ses prunelles se posèrent sur le livre que Derek avait abandonné sur la table basse. Quelque chose dépassait d'entre les pages attirant irrésistiblement son regard. Curieux, Stiles se redressa, prit le bouquin entre ses mains et tira sur le bout de papier. Un sourire triomphal naquit sur son visage en découvrant un billet de 50 dollars qui servait vraisemblablement de marque-page.

- A moi pizzas et autres joyeusetés ! S'écria-t-il vivement en sautant sur ses pieds.

Soulagé et enthousiasmé à l'idée de pouvoir finalement se sustenter, il grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier en colimaçon, pénétra dans la chambre que Derek lui avait « gracieusement » cédée pour la nuit et enfila tambour battant chaussettes et chaussures. Il attrapa à la dérobée la veste posée sur le dos d'une chaise qu'il pensait être à lui et quitta précipitamment les lieux en quête de quelque chose d'appétissant à se mettre sous la dent. Il avait vraiment les crocs.

La première chose que Stiles fut tenté de faire, était bien évidement d'acheter une tonne de nourriture au fast-food du coin, son estomac criant famine et lui ordonnant de le remplir au plus vite par n'importe quelles substances, même douteuses, juste histoire de le soulager. Toutefois, il parvint à se raisonner et réussit à dévier sa trajectoire pour filer au supermarché qu'il avisa à l'autre bout de la rue.

Ignorant les grondements désapprobateurs de son ventre, il prit son temps pour choisir les meilleurs produits, comparant les prix, reniflant les fruits, admirant à la lumière artificielle l'aspect des légumes, lisant avec une extrême attention les étiquettes des différents vins, un peu comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie… Et cela lui plaisait. Vraiment.

Et c'est avec un sourire de vainqueur et le corps moite de sueur que Stiles posa une heure plus tard ses courses sur le comptoir-bar de la cuisine. Il entreprit de ranger le tout dans les placards quand il fut frappé par un éclair de génie. Et si… il grinça des dents en imaginant la réaction de son hôte. L'idée n'était peut-être pas brillante. Derek pourrait lui reprocher de prendre bien trop d'aises et de se croire chez lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un invité indésirable. Pourtant, il avait bien envie d'essayer. Ça serait sa façon à lui de s'excuser pour tous ces désagréments mais aussi une bonne manière de le remercier. Après tout, si Stiles avait bien compris le deal, Derek allait l'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

Bien déterminé à mettre ses plans à exécutions, Stiles avala le frivole petit hot-dog accompagné de frites qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'acheter sur le chemin du retour et se mit à l'ouvrage. Il avait décidé de préparer pour lui et son logeur un succulent plat de poulet à la sauce morilles qu'il accompagnerait de salade et de riz. Si avec tout ça, l'autre se révélait être toujours le spécimen le plus exécrable de la Terre, alors c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et qu'il était une âme perdue.

Il lui fallut pas moins de deux heures pour réaliser le menu de ses rêves. Serein, Stiles y avait mis toute son énergie et tout particulièrement son cœur. Et chose étrange mais néanmoins forte agréable, il s'était sentit vivant, guidé dans ses gestes par un sentiment familier et enivrant. Au final, le jeune homme était on ne peut plus satisfait de son œuvre.

Il lorgna longuement sur sa préparation luttant contre son envie d'y goûter, mais choisit de s'abstenir préférant attendre le retour du démon. En attendant, il avait indiscutablement besoin d'une douche. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien et effacerait cette petite odeur de sueur qui commençait à lui picoter le nez.

Il fit rapidement la vaisselle et la rangea, laissa son plat dans le four, nettoya la cuisine à la perfection veillant à n'oublier aucune tâche, puis se mit en quête de trouver la salle de bains.

Quand ce fut chose faite, il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir. Il retira le bandage entourant sa tête, se déshabilla à la hâte ses vêtements giclant de ci de là, tourna les robinets, et lorsque l'eau fut à bonne température, se jeta dans la douche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il accueillit ce moment comme une délivrance et cela eut sur lui l'effet escompté. Stiles lâcha un long râle de plaisir et s'agita comme un gamin découvrant les joies de son premier bain. Il n'avait aucune idée du moment où reviendrait Derek, mais une chose était cependant très claire : le brun n'apprécierait que très moyennement le trouver dans sa salle de bains à se prélasser sous l'eau brûlante mais tellement revigorante. Mais en toute honnêteté, à ce moment précis, Stiles se fichait pas mal de son avis et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se ramène pile poil au moment où il osait penser au pire.

Tout à son bonheur de profiter d'une douche bien méritée, il n'entendit pas la lourde porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, suivit du son d'un pas foulant le sol, ni même ne sentit se poser sur lui une paire d'yeux à la couleur d'un ciel de printemps.

Adossé contre l'un des murs de la salle de bains, bras croisés, le visage sans expression, Derek observait de manière insidieuse le jeune homme. Décidément, il n'avait vraiment pas pour habitude que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse voguer librement dans Son appartement et encore moins squatter Sa douche et utiliser Son shampoing et Son gel douche. Il comptait utiliser Son rasoir aussi ? Il y avait fort à parier que cet hyperactif serait capable de le faire.

Derek avait vraiment très envie de virer cet enquiquineur, mais quelque chose d'inattendu, de dissimulé et d'incongru l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Comme hypnotisé, obnubilé, il ne parvenait à détourner les yeux du corps de Stiles, un peu comme si la peau de ce garçon l'attirait et l'appelait, demandant à être touchée, caressée, dévorée… bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Est-ce qu'il avait totalement perdu l'esprit ? Jamais encore il n'avait maté le corps d'un homme et ce n'était surement pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer. Il devait arrêter ça, tout de suite.

- Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi ! Brocarda Derek d'une voix sournoise.

Stiles laissa échapper un cri fort peu viril et faillit se vautrer dans la douche quand il pivota sur lui-même.

- Oh bordel ! Derek !

Il tenta tant bien que mal de se camoufler mais déjà, Derek ne le regardait plus. Stiles le vit se pencher pour attraper quelque chose alors qu'il fermait les robinets à la hâte, se brûlant au passage pour avoir coupé l'eau froide en premier.

- Attrape ! Derek lui lança une serviette par-dessus la cabine. Cache-toi ! Je ne tiens pas à cauchemarder pendant des mois.

Le jeune homme ignora la remarque désobligeante et passa aussitôt la serviette autour de sa taille avant de sortir de la douche sous le regard perçant et impénétrable du brun.

- Derek! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Questionna le jeune homme tout en ramassant ses affaires éparpillées.

- C'est chez moi ici, jte rapel.

- Jveux dire, là, dans la salle de bains, alors que je suis sous la douche. Expliqua Stiles franchement mal à l'aise d'être presque nu devant ce Dieu Grec. Je sais que j'aurai dû te demander la permission mais tu n'étais pas là et j'avais vraiment besoin de...

Il rêvait ou Derek était littéralement en train de le mater ? Certes, il conservait toujours son air de mec à qui il ne faut pas trop chercher des noises, mais pour la première fois, Stiles décela au fond de ses prunelles une étrange lueur.

- Scott McCall ! Siffla tout à coup Derek changeant radicalement de regard.

- Quoi !?

Les bras chargés de ses vêtements, la serviette en équilibre précaire, Stiles dévisagea son hôte, la mine interrogatrice.

- La voiture avec laquelle tu m'as percuté appartient à un certain Scott McCall.

* * *

_Diane, à toi de jouer._

_N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais._


	5. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde! **

**Merci pour l'intérêt que vous manifestez à l'égard de notre fic et pour toutes vos reviews : Pouki et moi en sommes fans. Et merci particulièrement à Pattenrond1, Daelys, EvilAngel38 et EternelSunshine, au cas où vous n'aurez pas reçu nos PM, le site est capricieux parfois (enfin plus souvent que rarement^^).**

**Voici donc notre nouveau chapitre. ****So Enjoy!**

**Auteure****: DianeMoon**

* * *

- « Mmh… Schcott McCall? Nan ... cha ne me dit rien du tout ! »

Stiles enfourna gloutonnement une autre grosse bouchée du mets qu'il avait préparé avec beaucoup de cœur, tandis qu'un peu de sauce lui dégoulinait très lentement au coin des lèvres.

Affamé suite à ces quelques jours de jeûne forcé, il avait convaincu (comprenez harcelé) son hôte afin de discuter de sa trouvaille autour d'un bon repas. Dès lors, le jeune homme en était déjà à dévorer sa troisième assiette et ne semblait pas être rassasié pour autant.

Assis à table en face de lui, Derek (qui avait déclaré forfait dès le premier round) regardait avec de gros yeux le ventre sur pattes qui se débattait avec une aile de poulet, un air de dégoût sur le visage. Comment un aussi frêle jeune homme pouvait-il engloutir de la sorte, une aussi grande quantité de nourriture ? C'était physiologiquement impossible. Il l'avait quand même vu à poil, bordel ! Et s'il devait reconnaitre qu'il était plutôt pas mal (attendez... Derek Hale venait-il de penser du corps d'un mec, agaçant de surcroit, qu'il était "plutôt pas mal" ? Définitivement, rien ne tournait plus rond dans sa caboche...) et bien il n'était quand même pas très costaud non plus quoi ! Alors où donc est-ce que passait toute cette bouffe ?

Le propriétaire des lieux souffla d'agacement. A présent il en était persuadé : sans le moindre doute, des caméras avaient été planquées un peu partout dans son loft et d'un instant à l'autre, un présentateur télé un peu BCBG et avec un sourire colgate surgirait de nulle part, micro à la main, pour lui annoncer que tout ceci n'était qu'une bien mauvaise blague.

- « Tu me passes la salade, s'te plaît ? Et pis, on dirait un nom de gangster, non ? »

Sauf que c'était bien la réalité.

Trop concentré sur le contenu de son plat, Stiles ne vit pas l'air exaspéré qu'afficha Derek quand il poussa le saladier vers lui, d'un geste lent et froid et toujours cette même question qui lui trottait inlassablement dans la tête.

Pourquoi diable devait-il supporter la présence de cet abruti au fait ? Ah oui, l'autre devait lui rembourser sa bécane… Mais alors cet idiot le portait tant et si bien sur les nerfs, que le brun sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus résister encore longtemps à l'irrépressible envie de le foutre à la porte de chez lui. Et tant pis pour sa moto! Sa tranquillité d'esprit et sa santé mentale avaient bien plus de valeur à ses yeux.

- « Non, définitivement...connais pas », déclara le plus jeune, imperturbable. « Mmh... Tu penses que c'est moi? », continua-t-il la bouche pleine, sa fourchette dessinant des arabesques dans l'air.

Oui, sans conteste, Derek voulait juste l'éjecter de chez lui, après s'en être servi comme punching-ball, cela allait sans dire. Pourtant, une autre partie de lui, beaucoup plus profonde, l'empêchait de mettre le jeune homme à la rue et il était frustré de ne savoir quoi, ni pourquoi. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il voulait tout simplement l'aider. Parce qu'en vérité, on ne forçait pas Derek Hale à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

En définitive, il souhaitait juste ressentir la satisfaction de lui avoir été utile. Et même s'il préférerait certainement mourir dans d'atroces souffrances plutôt que de se l'avouer, il espérait surtout être présent pour voir l'étincelle dans les yeux de Stiles, au moment précis où il se rappelerait de qui il était, avant que cet accident ne vienne tout chambouler dans sa tête. Bizarrement, Derek ne pensait plus qu'à gommer ce pli d'incertitude qui barrait le front du jeune homme depuis qu'il l'avait "accidentellement" rencontré.

- « Parce qu'en fait, il y a deux possibilités », reprit Stiles pragmatique. « Soit c'est moi Scott McCall et dans ce cas, c'est un peu paradoxal de n'avoir aucune papier dans la voiture… soit c'est juste quelqu'un que je connais et à qui je l'ai emprunté », proposa-t-il, en se levant de table pour commencer à débarrasser.

Par un effet de mimétisme et sans même s'en rendre compte, le brun s'était levé également, subjugué par il ne savait quoi dans la façon qu'avait son vis-à-vis de parler, tout en gesticulant incessamment. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ses bras qui partaient dans tous les sens, manquant de lui mettre des baffes par inadvertance ? Ou simplement ses lèvres qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer… purée, pourquoi voulait-il tant y goûter?

- « Dis, t'en penses quoi toi, Derek ? », demanda Stiles en commençant à ouvrir la bouteille de vin en marmonnant.

Les bras croisés sur son torse musclé, le susnommé avait pris appui sur le comptoir-bar de la cuisine, scrutant son « invité » de son regard frigide et impénétrable. Il ne connaissait le jeune homme ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam et n'aurait donc pas dû être autant affecté par son sort, ni se sentir responsable de sa situation. Après tout, ce n'était pas du tout son genre de se préoccuper des autres. Et puis, il faut dire aussi qu'il était un peu misanthrope sur les bords.

Mais contre toute attente, Derek prenait cette histoire très au sérieux et se creusait réellement les méninges. Il se sentait prêt à donner de sa personne pour aider Stiles à retrouver la mémoire. Et de toute façon, se dit-il de mauvaise foi, ils avaient un accord. En dépit de son sale caractère et de ses nombreux autres défauts, Derek était quand même un homme de parole.

- « Ou soit tu n'es qu'un sale petit voleur », répliqua-t-il sèchement, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

Ce qui eut pour effet de stopper Stiles dans sa lutte contre la bouteille de bordeaux. Il fixa son vis-à-vis un instant, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes en faisant le poisson avec sa bouche.

- « Je… je ne suis pas un voleur », commença le jeune homme réellement choqué, les mains sur les hanches. « Je veux dire, ces choses là se ressentent quand même et franchement, je ne me sens pas capable de voler quoique ce soit... », bredouilla-t-il tout de même inquiet.

- « Ah ouais, et mes cinquante dollars, alors, hein? », le coupa le brun, d'un ton caustique.

Stiles en rougit de honte tandis que Derek s'amusait beaucoup de la situation. Bon Dieu que c'était jouissif de le foutre dans l'embarras ! Au moins il la fermait.

- « Tu… tu penses réellement que je suis un voleur ? », blêmit Stiles. « Oh mon Dieu, je devrai peut être me rendre à la police alors…», continua-t-il, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, atterré de comprendre qu'il était peut être un escroc.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Comment un p'tit gars comme lui, qui puait la franchise et l'innocence à plein nez, pouvait seulement concevoir de faire partie du côté obscur de la force ? Le brun renifla de mépris à cette pensée. Avant de sortir, il avait délibérément laissé de l'argent au jeune homme. Mais bien trop fier, il n'avait pas osé le lui remettre en main propre. Et puis, du peu qu'il en avait vu ET entendu, il savait le jeune homme assez débrouillard pour se tirer d'affaire. La preuve, il avait réussi à trouver du fric entre les pages d'un simple bouquin et même à le convaincre de l'aider. Ce type commençait réellement à attiser sa curiosité.

- « Non Stiles, crois-moi, t'es pas un voleur ! », persifla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Si le jeune homme était touché que son hôte ne doute pas de son intégrité, il fut tout de même frappé dans son égo de mâle en remarquant que le brun se foutait un peu royalement de sa gueule. Bon il n'était peut être pas tout en muscles et (ciel !) fichtrement sexy comme lui, mais il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire. Et quoiqu'en l'état actuel Stiles se sentait un peu paumé par rapport à sa vie, là tout de suite, il avait véritablement envie d'impressionner cet homme ou du moins obtenir son respect. Malheureusement, il avait plutôt l'air d'un adolescent en pleine crise de puberté.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, je suis peut être un dangereux criminel », déclara-t-il en relevant un peu le menton.

Derek manqua de s'esclaffer devant la mine déterminée du jeune-homme, mais se contenta d'afficher un air dédaigneux, son fichu sourire sarcastique toujours planté sur sa face.

- « Pff, certainement pas », claqua-t-il, en regardant Stiles de haut.

- « Et pourquoi pas ? »

A ce moment là, le plus jeune avait complètement oublié qu'il était presque au bord de la dépression, il y avait de cela à peine cinq minutes tandis qu'il avait commencé à se croire l'individu turpide dont il revendiquait à présent le statut, avec conviction, devant son hôte.

- « Tu n'en as pas l'étoffe ! », cracha ce dernier, désormais amusé de la situation.

- « Hey ! Je pourrais l'être. », conclu Stiles en attrapant la bouteille d'alcool qu'il avait auparavant déposé.

Son esprit hyperactif avait de nouveau pris le dessus, tandis qu'il marmonnait et s'agitait un peu partout dans la cuisine, faisant lever les sourcils de son propriétaire. Et alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à extirper le bouchon de liège récalcitrant et dégotté des verres que Derek ne se souvenait même pas avoir en sa possession, Stiles se retourna promptement vers ce dernier.

- « T'en veux ? »

Le brun commençait réellement à trouver de l'intérêt à ce véritable « _brain_ » sur pattes. Il en était certain, son invité forcé était loin d'être quelqu'un d'ordinaire et il trouvait cela vraiment bizarre que personne ne se soit encore inquiété de sa disparition.

- « Je ne bois pas de vin », siffla-t-il.

- « Ah et tu bois quoi, Ô toi qui est si différent du commun des mortels ? », taquina Stiles, se perdant dans le sombre regard céruléen de son vis-à-vis.

- « Du café, » répliqua Derek en restant de marbre.

- « Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié que l'arabica coule littéralement dans tes veines », s'amusa Stiles en se dirigeant d'un pas agile vers la cafetière.

Derek profita que le jeune homme ait le dos tourné pour se dérider un petit peu. Stiles était vraiment quelqu'un de particulier et même si son hôte faisait son maximum pour paraître détaché, il ne le laissait pas indifférent. C'est donc naturellement, qu'un véritable, quoiqu'infime sourire illumina son beau visage de bad boy.

- « Tiens, voilà pour toi. Noir comme ton âme ! »

Stiles planta devant le nez du brun, un mug de café plein à ras bord, tandis qu'il lui adressait son plus beau sourire hypocrite, un air d'ange déchu suintant de tous ses pores. Derek grogna un peu pour la forme, la mine mauvaise et Stiles leva une main en signe de reddition.

- « Ok, ok, je vais te rajouter deux sucres à l'intérieur ».

Réprimant un sourire, le brun leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Stiles s'agiter dans l'espace confiné de la petite cuisine, cherchant en vain du sucre qu'il ne trouverait certainement pas dans ce loft. Vraiment, Derek le trouvait de plus en plus intéressant…

* * *

- « Evidemment il n'y a pas de Scott McCall dans les registres, c'aurait été beaucoup trop simple », râla Stiles défaitiste.

Installé en tailleur sur le fauteuil du salon, l'ordinateur portable de Derek sur les genoux, le jeune homme pestait contre sa malchance. Après un moment de réflexion, il avait eut l'idée de chercher le numéro du propriétaire de la voiture sur les annuaires téléphoniques en ligne. Initiative somme toute assez intelligente étant données les circonstances. Mais si l'idée avait été plutôt futée, c'était sans compter l'absence de ce McCall précisément sur les listes téléphoniques de l'État.

- « Tu n'as qu'à essayer d'appeler les autres McCall de l'annuaire », proposa Derek d'un air détaché, depuis le fauteuil où il faisait semblant de lire un bouquin, alors que toute son attention était portée sur le jeune homme depuis le début.

- « C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire figure toi… », se plaignit Stiles, sans même lever les yeux vers lui. « Mais tu sais combien il y a de McCall en Californie ? Des milliers ! Il y en a partout. De Sacramento à Santa Monica, en passant par San Francisco, jusqu'à Beacon Hills. Une vraie pandémie j'te jure ! Franchement, je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge, c'est moi qui te le dis », termina-t-il dépité.

Derrière sa barrière de glace, Derek se sentait réellement mal pour son jeune invité et pouvait presque voir les engrenages se mettre en branle dans son cerveau surchauffé d'hyperactif. Il allait lui proposer son aide pour qu'ils se répartissent cette lourde tâche que celle d'appeler tout ce beau monde, quand Stiles parut avoir un soudain éclair de génie.

- « Mais oui, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? », cria-t-il en se tapant le front du plat de la main.

Il pianota rapidement sur le clavier et ses beaux yeux marron semblèrent reprendre vie. Curieux, Derek s'était levé de son siège et alla se placer silencieusement juste derrière le jeune homme, se penchant un peu au dessus de son épaule.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda-t-il intrigué, la proximité faisant sursauter Stiles qui ne l'avait pas vu se lever.

- « Je tape le nom directement dans le moteur de recherche », répondit ce dernier comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qui soit. « En gros, je recherche une trace de vie sociale, un compte facebook ? » (lueur d'espoir) « …Que ce dernier n'a évidemment pas ou alors pas sous son véritable nom… » (petite grimace de déception). « Bref, n'importe quoi qui pourrait me donner une quelconque indication sur cet olibrius ».

Fasciné, le brun essayait tant bien que mal de suivre le fil de pensée de son brillant interlocuteur mais l'encéphale de celui-ci semblait fonctionner beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne parlait et pourtant son débit de paroles était assez impressionnant.

- « Là, regarde », Stiles désigna l'écran de son doigt. « Scott McCall stagiaire vétérinaire au Beacon Hills Animal Clinic ! ».

Sans réfléchir, Derek sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jean et le tendit au jeune homme qui l'attrapa d'un geste empressé, avant de composer le numéro de la clinique.

Une tonalité, deux tonalités, trois tonalités…

- « Messagerie », déclara-t-il, dépité.

On n'aurait su dire qui des deux hommes était le plus déçu.

- « On va essayer autre chose », reprit Stiles pas démotivé pour un sou.

Le corps parcouru d'adrénaline, Derek ne perdait pas une miette des actions désordonnées du jeune homme assis sur le canapé, lui tournant le dos. Tout semblait aller beaucoup trop vite. Et s'il était aussi empressé que Stiles de découvrir sa véritable identité, quelque chose au fond de lui appréhendait ce qui pourrait advenir s'il trouvait vraiment un indice.

- « Annuaire du lycée de Beacon Hills! », déclara ce dernier victorieux. « Je sais qu'il est beaucoup trop vieux pour être encore au lycée, mais on peut quand même trouver des informations intéressantes », précisa-t-il à l'intention du brun toujours penché au dessus de son épaule.

Ce dernier hocha distraitement la tête tandis que Stiles partait déjà à l'exploration du trombinoscope affiché à l'écran. Arrivé à la lettre « M », son cœur se serra légèrement d'appréhension, alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de l'identité mystère. Finalement, sous le fameux nom, la photographie d'un jeune adolescent banal, le menton un peu de travers, la peau mâte, les yeux noirs brillants.

- « Ben apparemment c'est à ça que ressemblait Scott McCall ado », déclara le jeune homme, désenchanté. « Franchement, ce visage ne me dit rien. Au moins maintenant on sait que ce n'est pas moi ».

Si Stiles avait continué sa prospection jusqu'à la lettre «S», il aurait certainement pu voir son visage d'antan, affublé du patronyme barbare de « Genim Stilinski » ; mais au lieu de cela, son regard fut attiré sur le cliché d'un autre étudiant placé pas très loin de celui du jeune Scott.

- « Derek, regarde ! »

Le regard épouvanté, Stiles indiquait la photo d'une certaine Lydia Martin et sans s'en rendre compte, Derek retint sa respiration…

- « Cette fille... »

Ces grands yeux émeraude, ces cheveux blond vénitien, cet air de baby-doll... Alors elle était bien réelle! Mais qui était exactement cette fameuse Lydia Martin? Est-ce que Stiles la connaissait ? Et surtout, pourquoi l'avait-il vu dans ses songes?

_Deux fois, c'est une coïncidence._

- « J'ai rêvé d'elle la nuit dernière... je crois que je la connais ».

* * *

_Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Et pourtant, je ne suis pas sadique dans la vraie vie^^. En tout cas, j'espère que certaines de vos questions ont trouvé leur réponse... __Franchement il m'arrive parfois d'arriver à la fin d'un chapitre et de me dire : "euh..c'est tout? Bah oui, c'est à toi d'écrire la suite tête de linotte!"^^_

___La suite avec Pouki? N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions, vous êtes géniaux! _


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour fans de Sterek, ici Pouki.**

**Merci pour vos très sympathiques commentaires (perso, je kiffe). Et merci à Minzy (nous ne savons pas si tu possèdes un compte). Vos reviews sont très encourageantes et vraiment drôles.  
**

**Place au chapitre. Attention Driamar, mode sadique activé.**

**Bonne lecture! **

**Auteure : Pouki26**

* * *

Les doigts habiles et enjôleurs de Derek galopaient sans retenus sur la peau laiteuse et raffinée de Stiles. Attentif à la moindre de ses réactions, tous les sens en alerte, ses yeux luisaient d'un profond désir tandis que son corps tout entier irradiait une chaleur enivrante.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi! Laisse-moi te prendre. Supplia-t-il contre les lèvres tentatrices.

Stiles lui sourit tendrement alors qu'il posait une main ensorceleuse sur sa joue.

- Je t'en prie Derek, fais-moi l'amour !

Bouleversé par ce ton doucereux enveloppé de miel, le brun ferma les yeux et enlaça le jeune homme tout en enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour humer l'odeur de sa peau. Il pouvait presque sentir le feu crépiter dans sa chair avant de s'embraser allégrement. Des flammes aux couleurs chatoyantes lui léchaient les entrailles, incendiaient son ventre et le rendait ivre d'appétence. Pourquoi résister quand l'objet de votre fantasme vous suppliait de le posséder ? Comment se retenir quand Stiles était le seul à pouvoir éteindre le feu qui brûlait si intensément dans son corps ?

Conquis, fébrile, Derek captura les mains de sa proie frémissante, les plaqua au dessus de sa tête et plongea sa langue au cœur de cette bouche bien trop attirante pour être ignorée. Jamais encore il n'avait désiré une personne à ce point, et ce jeune intrigant lui mettait indubitablement la tête à l'envers. Pourtant, l'éclat de leurs baisers avait quelque chose de mystérieux et d'utopique.

Mystérieux... utopique...

Un voile à la couleur de la nuit tomba sur les deux amants, les recouvrant de ténèbres et d'incertitude. Inquiet, Derek s'arracha à regret des lèvres de Stiles et scruta son visage. Son éternel sourire avait disparu laissant place à un rictus qui le défigurait presque. Ses yeux habituellement si étincelant de sincérité et de gaîté se dérobaient et il pouvait sentir que son cœur pourtant aussi pur que l'azur se faisait soudain plus dur.

- Stiles ?

Mais déjà, le corps de Stiles s'évaporait au fur et à mesure que Derek percevait le cri strident d'une femme hurlant à plein poumons et qui semblait se rapprocher rapidement. Il avait envie de se boucher les oreilles mais était incapable du moindre mouvement. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde comme pour se délivrer de cette folie, et quand il les rouvrit Stiles était debout au pied de son lit à le regarder sans rien dire, tandis qu'une jeune femme aux yeux émeraude et aux longs cheveux d'un roux rayonnant l'entourait de ses bras.

- Stiles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Derek, le regard miroitant de frayeur.

Pour toute réponse, les deux jeunes gens se détournèrent, et dans un magnifique échange de salive haut en couleur, s'embrassèrent avec fureur et concupiscence avant que la rousse ne s'élance dans un grand éclat de rire tonitruant. Un rire menaçant et sinistre à vous glacer le sang.

* * *

Dans un spasme douloureux, le souffle court et le corps moite de sueur, Derek s'éveilla.

Il se mit péniblement sur son séant, l'expression de son regard témoignant clairement l'inquiétude et l'effroi. Que venait-il de se passer ? Quelle était cette chose étrange et déroutante que son cerveau d'ordinaire si paisible lui avait imposé ? Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de rêver de Stiles et lui faisant l'amour ? Brrr, rien que de se faire cette réflexion cela lui faisait froid dans le dos et un frisson glacé lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale le laissant pantelant et désarçonné.

Néanmoins, une certaine partie de son anatomie, parfaitement réveillée et loin de ressentir le même trouble que son esprit, semblait conserver les séquelles de ce songe aux nuances particulièrement torrides.

Troublé, et quoique (avouons-le) légèrement terrifié par ce rêve pour le moins saugrenu et détonant, Derek se passa une main sur le visage tentant de chasser les dernières traces de désarroi encore incrustées sur ses traits. Il secoua la tête, souffla et se laissa retomber contre les oreillers. Comment une chose pareille avait-elle pu se produire ? Pourquoi rêver de ça maintenant ?

Cela faisant maintenant une semaine qu'il hébergeait un certain jeune homme à la mémoire défaillante, mais c'était la première fois qu'il rêvait de lui. Et bon sang ! Quel rêve ! Pas du genre anodin qu'on oublie à peine la nuit achevée.

Cette fois, Derek en était sur. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez lui. Surtout quand son unique caprice, son besoin le plus primaire était de se soulager là, maintenant, tout de suite. Ça le démangeait plus que de raison. Bon sang ! Il bandait comme un fou. Pourquoi diable gardait-il une érection pareille ? Elle était dérangeante et douloureuse, mais il était parfaitement clair qu'il ne se toucherait pas. Hors de question même. Pas en sachant que toutes ses pensées se tourneraient irrémédiablement vers l'objet de son tourment. Mais ne pouvait-il donc cesser de penser à lui ! Ça devenait agaçant et vraiment déplacé.

Cependant, ce qui l'ébranlait bien davantage, c'était cet étrange sentiment qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il avait vu le visage de cette fille sur le trombinoscope. De cette 'Lydia Martin'. Cette fameuse jeune femme rousse que Stiles pensait connaitre. Cette même jeune femme qui était venue troubler sa nuit en hurlant comme une cinglée, l'empêchant de connaitre le dénouement de… Qu'est-ce que... ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'agaçait à ce point que cette nana sortie dont ne sait où vienne perturber son rêve érotique ? Oui, il avait définitivement perdu la boule.

Mais Derek se sentait bizarre. Pas vraiment préoccupé ou fâché, mais quelque chose le gênait. Quelque chose qu'il était bien incapable de comprendre.

Cela avait commencé quand les yeux de Stiles s'étaient posés sur le visage angélique de Lydia alors qu'il parcourait ce fichu diapo. Derek l'avait d'abord vu se décomposer puis, très vite, il avait presque put sentir son cœur battre d'affolement, et l'allégresse l'avait totalement gagné. Il avait même été jusqu'à supposer qu'elle était peut-être sa petite amie. Et l'idée, aussi probable soit-elle ne lui avait bizarrement pas plu.

Derek soupira virant dans son lit d'un coté puis de l'autre sans trouver la position adéquate. Pourquoi pensait-il à toutes ces conneries ? Ce n'était pas comme si ce perturbateur représentait quelque importance pour lui. Il ne le connaissait même pas. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il s'appelait Stiles (un nom vraiment bizarre d'ailleurs), qu'il n'avait certainement pas plus de 22 ou 23 ans et qu'il avait connement percuté sa moto une chaude nuit d'été. Un imbécile en somme. Mais il reconnaissait que ce jeune homme regorgeait de talents divers, notamment sur le plan culinaire. Depuis que Stiles vivait sous son toit, jamais le brun n'avait aussi bien mangé, appréciant tous les mets impeccablement préparés par son invité. Mais plutôt crever que de lui dire merci. Après tout, il n'était pas vraiment désiré au sein de sa demeure. Et puis, il s'avérait être une vraie pipelette. Il ne cessait de jaser sur tout et rien, et cela avait le don d'irriter Derek qui voyait parfois rouge. Combien de fois depuis qu'il le connaissait lui avait-il demandé de la fermer ? Il n'en savait fichtre rien. Mais une part de lui se sentait mal pour le jeune homme. Chaque jour, il le surprenait tentant de toutes ses forces de se rappeler de quelque chose. Et lorsque la déception se lisait sur son visage, Derek détournait le regard troublé de se sentir si affecté par le désarroi de l'hyperactif.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, Scott McCall, demeurait introuvable. Un peu comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Peut-être était-ce le cas d'ailleurs ! Après tout, personne ne savait rien. Parce que leur déplacement jusqu'à cette fameuse clinique vétérinaire de Beacon Hills n'avait rien donné. Il y a un an, un changement de propriétaire avait eu lieu, et la jeune femme qui avait racheté les locaux n'avait aucune information à leur fournir sur la personne qu'il recherchait. Une putain de malchance.

Derek souffla. Toute cette histoire commençait à lui prendre sérieusement la tête. A cette allure là, il n'était pas prêt de refaire un tour en moto. D'ailleurs, il ne savait vraiment pas comment cet idiot d'hyperactif pourrait bien la lui rembourser. Ce genre d'engin coutait les yeux de la tête, voir même la peau des fesses en prime. Vraiment, il n'aurait jamais dû le ramener chez lui. Pourquoi ne pas s'être contenté de le déposer à l'hôpital le plus proche ? Pourquoi avait-il gaspillé de son temps pour s'occuper de lui et le soigner ?

Le brun soupira à nouveau. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi. Ces yeux, ce regard, cette lueur de défi, jamais il n'oublierait. Comment ignorer la façon dont Stiles l'avait considéré ? Blessé, quelques gouttes de sang ruisselant sur le visage, il avait vaillamment lutté pour ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Il avait soutenu son regard glacial et dangereux sans broncher, sans ciller. Jamais personne auparavant ne s'était permis pareille folie. Et cette souffrance... Cette horrible flagrance de douleur peinte sur sa figure, comme cruellement incrustée dans chacun de ses traits. Cet inconnu puait littéralement le chagrin et la colère, et Derek s'était senti comme happé, momentanément dérouté et inconscient du danger qu'il pouvait représenter.

Il avait simplement agi sur un coup de tête, guidé par des émotions diverses, pour ensuite amèrement le regretter. Car cet hyperactif lui tapait vraiment sur le système. Il violait son intimité, racontait sans cesse des choses sans queue ni tête, s'immisçait dans sa vie et lui volait même ses rêves. Au final, il lui mettait irréfutablement la tête à l'envers chamboulant son existence toute entière.

Toutefois, (un infime sourire naquit sur son visage torturé), jamais Derek ne s'était senti aussi vivant que depuis que Stiles avait débarqué dans son monde. L'arrivée du jeune homme rendait son quotidien plus attrayant, plus intéressant, et sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, puisque son âme, à la teinte aussi noire que le café (selon les dires de l'hyperactif) se parsemait de couleurs aux éclats d'or et d'argent.

Le brun releva la tête pour regarder l'heure sur son réveil : 05h02. Il était encore très tôt, mais il était sur de ne jamais parvenir à retrouver le sommeil. Jamais il ne se rendormirait avec un cerveau qui avait tout d'un coup très envie de réfléchir à mille à l'heure. Autant se lever puisqu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Dans un soupir agacé et hautement justifié, il repoussa les draps et sauta à bas du lit. Un bon café et un jogging trop matinal le remettrait nécessairement d'aplomb et lui viderait la tête de toutes ces bêtises.

En passant devant la pièce où reposait la source de ses ennuis, il eut subitement envie de lui faire payer très cher. Un sourire vengeur plaqué sur la face, Derek pénétra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit sans aucune discrétion, ses yeux cherchant naturellement le visage de Stiles. Ce dernier était profondément endormi, le visage serein et doucement éclairé par les rayons de la lune. A cette vision, l'impulsivité de Derek fondit comme neige au soleil et il laissa retomber cette main vengeresse qui avait voulu arracher de force la couverture dans laquelle l'hyperactif était si bien emmitouflé.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, les prémices de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire et une chaleur étourdissante qui n'était nullement la bienvenue vint lui lécher avec délectation le bas du ventre l'obligeant à poser la main sur les barreaux du lit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Le désir, fulgurant, l'avait saisi de plein fouet. Bordel ! Valait mieux foutre le camp d'ici avant qu'il ne fasse une chose insensée.

Il allait s'en retourner quand il entendit Stiles remuer et marmonner des phrases incompréhensibles. Des mots en pagaille franchissaient le rempart de ses lèvres mais un nom, susurré comme une caresse résonna dans le silence de la nuit.

- Derek !

Le brun se raidit et il put presque sentir son cœur lui échapper. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ou son esprit lui jouait-il encore des tours ? Sans même s'en rendre compte, il retint son souffle, en équilibre précaire sur un fil ténu mais pourtant bien présent, planant dans le temps et dans l'espace, dans l'attente frémissante d'en entendre plus. Mais rien ne se produisit et Stiles se mit doucement à ronfler un vague sourire au coin des lèvres.

Derek se dépêcha de déguerpir d'ici. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir dans cette chambre alors que le diable en personne s'y trouvait. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi et il devait mettre cet abruti dehors au plus vite. Une fois de plus, il en allait de sa survie et de sa santé mentale. Et tant pis pour sa moto. Stiles n'aurait qu'à se démerder avec sa foutue mémoire défaillante. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il lui était rentré dedans, il n'avait rien demandé. Qu'il aille donc en Enfer !

* * *

- C'est quoi le plan aujourd'hui ?

Confortablement installé sur le siège passager d'une camaro qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, Stiles s'agitait frénétiquement, passant en revu l'intérieur de la voiture et agaçant au passage le conducteur.

- Elle est chouette cette bagnole. Elle est à toi ou tu l'as volée ?

- Pardon ?

Derek adressa un regard belliqueux à l'insouciant qui avait osé poser pareille question, prêt à rétorquer quelque chose de bien piquant et extrêmement menaçant, quand il remarqua le petit sourire espiègle que Stiles parvenait difficilement à cacher. Pff ! Ravalant sa réplique cinglante, il changea de vitesse et accéléra.

- Elle m'appartient et je te conseille de ne pas faire trop de zèle ou je n'hésiterai pas à te balancer du haut d'une falaise ?

Cette fois, Stiles ne dissimula plus son sourire et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- J'aime ta bonne humeur communicative, tes sourires charmeurs et ta voix cristalline » se moqua le jeune homme en se penchant sur le brun pour admirer l'expression de son regard.

- La ferme ! le rabroua Derek en le repoussant d'une main en plein dans sa face.

- Ceci dit, enchaina l'hyperactif sans se formaliser, tu as l'air bien plus grognon que d'habitude et tu as d'horribles cernes. Pas que ce soit réellement un problème en soit, mais…

- Stiles !

- Oui ?

- Ferme-là ou je te jure que je mets mes menaces à exécution !

- Est-ce que tu aurais mal dormi ? Questionna Stiles sans même tenir compte des propos de Derek. Un cauchemar peut-être !**  
**

S'il était resté attentif, Stiles aurait pu voir les yeux de Derek s'ouvrir comme des soucoupes l'espace d'un instant et sentir son cœur s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Mais à la place il l'entendit émettre un bruit rauque et guttural qui ne le rassura pas le moins du monde.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Claqua le brun.

- Ok, ok ! Répondit Stiles en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Je me tais. C'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait vraiment de toute façon. Mais dis moi au moins où tu m'emmènes !

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Le jeune homme adressa un dernier coup d'œil au conducteur avant de se plonger au cœur de ses pensées, remplissant ainsi l'habitacle d'un silence salvateur pour le pauvre Derek qui fulminait, en colère contre lui-même. En effet, il tentait par tous les moyens d'oublier ce putain de rêve, mais la présence de Stiles à ses côtés n'aidait en rien.

De son côté, Stiles s'inquiétait de voir Derek aussi fatigué et colérique. Pas que son caractère de chien soit une nouveauté, mais les cernes qui mangeaient ses magnifiques yeux bleu/vert ne lui plaisaient pas. Que s'était-il donc passé entre hier soir et aujourd'hui pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? C'était quand même pas sa faute tout de même ? Il n'avait rien fait. Du moins, pas à sa connaissance. Il était resté sagement toute la nuit dans son lit à pioncer comme la Belle au Bois Dormant. Mais dans tous les cas, un manque de sommeil évident semblait entrainer chez cet ours mal léché une humeur bien plus massacrante qu'à l'ordinaire, ainsi que des regards outranciers. Mais cela expliquait sans doute l'accueil que le brun lui avait réservé à son réveil lui adressant des coups d'œil forts peu sympathiques et un silence de mort à lui donner la chair de poule. A n'en pas douter, Derek était sans conteste le mec le plus effrayant qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

- On y est ! Lâcha comme une bombe le dit mec effrayant en pilant avant de se garer sur le bas côté.

- Wow ! Rugit Stiles qui avait dû poser les mains sur le tableau de bord pour ne pas s'éclater la face. Tu pourrais prévenir avant de faire ça. Si je n'avais pas eu ma ceinture de sécurité tu étais bon pour changer de pare-brise et me ramasser à la petite cuillère.

- Descend ! Lui ordonna Derek sans prêter attention à ses sarcasmes.

Sans un regard pour l'hyperactif, le brun sortit de la voiture et alla se planter devant le capot croisant furieusement les bras. Stiles souffla ne sachant pas bien ce qu'ils faisaient là, mais obéit sans poser de question. Derek ne semblait vraiment pas dans un bon jour et mieux valait ne pas trop jouer avec lui. Il s'empressa donc de descendre de voiture et de le rejoindre.

- C'est ici !

Stiles détailla le brun sans comprendre.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est ici ?

Derek se détourna, enfouissant les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

- C'est ici que tu as eu la merveilleuse idée de me rentrer dedans.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux mi-étonnés, mi-choqués, un air ahuri plaqué sur la figure.

- Oohh ! Réussit-il seulement à dire.

Fronçant les sourcils, il étudia aussitôt les lieux, jetant des regards circulaires et tentant de se rappeler vaguement quelque chose. Si Derek avait pris la peine de le conduire jusqu'ici, c'était surement parce qu'il avait espéré que cela éveillerait un semblant de souvenir en lui. Mais bien malheureusement, cette route de montagne aux virages plus sinueux les uns que les autres, sans aucune visibilité aucune, ne lui rappelait absolument rien. Pas même la moindre petite parcelle de réminiscence. Pourtant, d'après ses dires, c'est ici même qu'avait eu lieu l'accident.

A seulement quelques pas, silencieux, le visage totalement impassible, Derek patientait, observant avec beaucoup d'attention la moindre des réactions du jeune homme. Une palette d'émotions diverses défilaient à toute vitesse sur son visage et le brun ne doutait nullement que son cerveau d'hyperactif s'était déjà mis en branle, tentant de se rappeler de toutes ses forces de qui il était. Il pouvait presque sentir l'incertitude et le désarroi émaner de lui, un peu comme une aura qu'il aurait pu palper du bout des doigts. Stiles avait perdu en une fraction de seconde cet éclat que Derek aimait à voir dans ses prunelles chocolat. Il semblait désorienté, accablé, et à le voir ainsi, il sut que son idée n'avait finalement rien d'un éclair de génie. Cela empirait peut-être même les choses.

Alors que Stiles longeait la route, leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent l'espace d'un instant mais qui parut à tous deux durer un temps infini.

- Je suis désolé Derek.

Le cœur du brun se serra. Tant d'émoi dans la voix du jeune homme, tant de douleur, tant de culpabilité.

- Cet endroit ne me dit rien. Je ne me souviens pas.

Stiles détourna le regard, conscient que cette réponse ne plaisait pas le moins du monde à Derek. Il l'entendit même soupirer d'ennui. Mais qui pouvait-il ? Il essayait pourtant de toutes ses forces de se rappeler, mais rien, le néant total. Face à un passé qui n'existait plus et un avenir incertain, l'hyperactif ne se sentait soudainement pas bien. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester éternellement à squatter chez Derek. Il n'était qu'un invité indésirable après tout, un parasite qui avait détruit sa moto et chamboulé sa vie toute entière. Comment pourrait-il se pardonner ? Comment se rattraper pour combler le temps précieux qu'il lui avait volé ?

- Stiles... STILES !

Plongé dans de morbides pensées, l'hyperactif entendit à peine la voix de Derek l'appeler, puis hurler, ni même ne le vit se précipiter sur lui pour le tirer furieusement par la manche avant de le jeter sans ménagement à terre.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Merde, Stiles!

Ce n'est qu'en rouvrant les yeux, le visage rivé sur le bitume que Stiles comprit ce à quoi il avait réchappé. Il avait sans même le remarquer marché au beau milieu de la route alors qu'un bolide roulant bien au dessus de la vitesse autorisée fonçait droit sur lui. Et si Derek n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de courir vers lui, il n'aurait alors plus besoin de se creuser les méninges pour essayer de retrouver sa maudite mémoire.

- T'es vraiment le roi des emmerdeurs ! Cracha Derek dans ses oreilles, son souffle balayant son visage.

Son souffle... sur son visage...

Étendu à terre, les cheveux rasant la poussière et les mains raclant inconsciemment le sol, Stiles se désintéressa tout à coup de l'ennui mortel que pouvait représenter la surface grisâtre de la chaussée, et tourna lentement la tête. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec un brun ténébreux à la beauté phénoménale à moitié vautré sur lui, leurs deux poitrines collées l'une à l'autre, ses grandes mains de part et d'autre de son visage alors que ses yeux à la couleur de l'océan le toisaient avec fureur. Des yeux dans lesquels le jeune homme se perdit oubliant tout le reste.

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est encore une fin de sadique. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, on aime ça^^

Mais Diane va vite réparer ça.

Merci pour vos lectures.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde! **

**Merci à tous de nous faire plaisir par vos reviews. C'est vraiment chouette et très encourageant. D'ailleurs merci à sterek-mood pour son smiley! C'est fou comme deux points : et une parenthèse ) peuvent générer autant de joie. Pour nous, ça veut tout dire.**

**Sans plus attendre, voici le nouveau chapitre (dépourvu de sadisme à la fin, c'est promis Driamar...mais est-ce une bonne nouvelle pour autant? Rdv en bas^^).**

**Auteur**** : DianeMoon.**

* * *

Derek irradiait de rage contenue, tandis que les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches d'avoir trop serré le volant de la Camaro. Un lourd silence pesait dans l'habitacle, silence qu'aucun des deux hommes, pas même la bouche sur pattes hyperactive n'osait briser. L'atmosphère était tendue, crispant d'irritation le brun et d'appréhension le plus jeune. Ils étaient désormais sur le chemin du retour vers le loft de Derek.

Pied au plancher, ce dernier ne cessait de se maudire intérieurement, se détestant de s'être montré aussi faible sur le lieu de l'accident. Mais le fait de voir Stiles ainsi allongé sous lui, si beau et si vulnérable, avait été bien trop tentant. Et ses lèvres… bordel, ses lèvres !

Il avait du véritablement se faire violence pour ne pas se pencher et l'embrasser au point de lui voler son souffle. Alors pour faire bonne mesure, et parce qu'il était hors de question pour lui de se laisser perturber par ce petit con, il lui avait gueulé dessus. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il était un emmerdeur de première. Et puis c'était beaucoup plus facile pour lui, quoiqu'en même temps très lâche de sa part, de refouler ses sentiments.

Mais ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il avait eut droit à une réaction inattendue de la part de Stiles qui, le regard encore perdu sur l'asphalte poussiéreux, avait très (trop ?) lentement tourné son visage vers lui. Perdant toute contenance à ce moment là, Derek avait véritablement été repoussé dans ses retranchements. L'homme avait éprouvé comme un malaise jusque dans la moelle de ses os. Mais comment était-ce possible de ressentir ce genre de chose ? Il n'était tout de même pas dans une putain de sitcom à deux balles…

- Bordel de merde ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, gardant ostensiblement son regard fixé sur la route.

Alors que son jeune passager, toujours anormalement silencieux et logiquement mal-à-l'aise, osait un regard inquiet dans sa direction, Derek resserra sa prise sur le pauvre volant, si cela était encore possible. Son palpitant recommençait à s'emporter à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Non, on ne peut pas dire que ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. En vérité, Derek n'aimait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Le fait est qu'il était connement en train de tomber amoureux et il se détestait pour ça et il détestait Stiles encore plus ! Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus se laisser avoir !

Mais la douceur de ses yeux…Les prunelles noisette du jeune homme, encore étalé sur le sol pierreux, semblaient avoir capturé le soleil et le lui avait balancé en plein dans la gueule ou plus précisément, en plein cœur. Il en avait eu littéralement le souffle coupé ! Et à cet instant là, Derek s'en foutait pas mal de ne pas être gay. D'ailleurs, il s'en foutait aussi d'être quelqu'un de taciturne et de grognon en général. Il avait juste voulu s'oublier lui-même, arrêter le temps et goûter ses fichues lèvres de toute son âme.

Alors il avait levé une main vers le visage tant convoité, dont le regard profond ne se décrochait pas du sien (comme si le maître mot dans l'histoire avait été de ne surtout pas lâcher le regard de l'autre), dans l'intention d'en caresser le grain velouté. Mais se ravisant au dernier moment, il avait brutalement saisit le jeune homme par le col de sa chemise, avant de le relever du sol.

- Tu fais chier ! Lui avait-il hurlé à la figure, le bousculant violemment.

Pour sa part, enfoncé dans le cuir du siège passager, Stiles s'agrippait solidement à la portière en se mordant fortement la langue. Trop de pensées, et franchement pas celles dont il avait actuellement et cruellement besoin, assaillaient son esprit. Le jeune homme revivait en boucle la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes auparavant. Il ressentait encore le souffle chaud de Derek sur son visage, revoyait ses yeux clairs et troublés se perdre dans les siens, frissonnait en se rappelant la sensation de son poids au dessus de lui.

Son cœur s'emballa. Car malgré tous les signaux contradictoires que lui envoyait le brun, il avait bien comprit qu'il avait voulu l'embrasser. Et bizarrement, Stiles s'en voulait. Non qu'il n'avait pas eu l'envie de l'embrasser lui aussi. Au contraire. Il avait également voulu le serrer tout contre lui et ne plus jamais décrocher ses lèvres des siennes, dusse-t-il en perdre haleine ! En effet, le jeune homme s'était sentit revivre quand il se noya dans le regard céruléen du brun. Il avait véritablement eu l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un depuis qu'il avait eu cet accident. Mais surtout, il savait qu'il commençait à tomber amoureux de son hôte si sexy…

Non, si Stiles s'en voulait autant c'est parce qu'il culpabilisait de représenter une charge pour Derek. Il s'en voulait parce qu'il avait envahit son appartement et sa vie. Et pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire encore pour le dédommager de tous les problèmes qu'il lui causait. Il s'en voulait de le mettre constamment en colère aussi. Mais par-dessus tout, le jeune homme s'en voulait de ne plus se souvenir de rien et ça le bouffait à l'intérieur. Il en aurait presque chialé tellement ça lui faisait mal. Il était quand même un être humain, merde ! Alors, quel genre d'individu était-il donc si personne ne se souciait de lui, après plus d'une semaine de disparition ? Quel genre de salopard était-il, s'il ne méritait même pas un avis de recherche dans les journaux, ne serait-ce que du dernier bled paumé de l'État ? Et enfin, quel genre de maudit karma se trainait-il pour véritablement se sentir aussi misérable et seul au monde ?

Il se devait donc de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il devait absolument trouver une solution à son problème. Il voulait enfin savoir qui il était. Retrouver la mémoire. Libérer Derek de sa promesse. Accomplir la sienne envers lui. Arrêter d'évoluer comme dans une parenthèse hors du temps. Et regagner un semblant d'existence. Il voulait vivre...

- Je devrais peut-être me rendre à la police… Lâcha-t-il timidement.

Mais si le jeune homme avait ainsi voulu apaiser le courroux de Derek, il ne réussit qu'à l'en exacerber davantage. A ce stade, parler à son vis-à-vis, c'était comme asperger d'essence un brasier déjà ardent. Fronçant ses broussailleux sourcils, le brun leva subrepticement le pied de l'accélérateur, ralentissant légèrement l'allure du véhicule, avant de tourner vers lui son regard furibond.

- Mais quelle merveilleuse idée que celle-ci ! Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ? Aboya-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel. Je t'avais cru un tant soit peu intelligent mais tu es beaucoup plus con que t'en as l'air en fait ! Cracha-t-il, avant de reporter son attention sur la route et d'accélérer de nouveau.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux ronds d'incompréhension devant la fureur de son aîné. Ce mec devait certainement être le gars le plus contradictoire de Californie. Hospitalier (malgré les apparences), honnête, mais également correct et loyal. Mais il était aussi frigide, asocial (voire misanthrope sur les bords), coléreux et peu loquace. C'était quelqu'un de très difficile à cerner et l'hyperactif ne saurait dire de quel côté penchait la balance. Tenez, par exemple il voulait soit disant l'aider mais il lui faisait bien sentir, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, à quel point il le considérait comme une sous-merde. Jamais content. Jamais satisfait. Stiles avait constamment l'impression de marcher au bord d'un précipice avec lui. Mais si en plus, Derek faisait maintenant en sorte de l'aider à l'y faire tomber à grand renfort d'insultes et de mauvaise humeur, le jeune homme ne donnerait pas cher de son self-control non plus et se ferait un réel plaisir d'envoyer valser son savoir-vivre.

Mais ce que Stiles ne savait pas, c'est que Derek se sentait complètement largué face à la situation. Il voulait véritablement aider le plus jeune, mais n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait s'y prendre. Et se heurter constamment à des échecs n'était pas très encourageant et avait finalement eu raison de sa patience. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu à faire de près ou de loin à quelqu'un d'amnésique. Et pour compliquer l'équation, il était désormais aux prises avec des sentiments pour lesquels il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire et surtout qu'il ne désirait pas. Au final, il se sentait telle une bête sauvage traquée par des braconniers ou bien encore pris au piège dans un étau. La tension était alors quasiment palpable entre les deux hommes et le moindre faux-pas menaçait de faire tout exploser dans l'espace clos de la Camaro.

- Franchement, au point où on en est, je ne vois pas de meilleure solution pour faire avancer les choses et savoir enfin qui est ce Scott McCall… se justifia Stiles poings et dents serrés, prêt à éclater lui aussi.

- Alors bien sûr, te rendre au commissariat, sans permis ni papiers, où l'on t'accusera irrémédiablement de vol, en t'enfermant dans une cellule jusqu'à ce que les flics joignent le propriétaire de la voiture (s'ils arrivent seulement à le joindre un jour), est une solution absolument géniale ! Le coupa Derek sarcastique. Je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant. Ajouta-t-il, en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

- Et bien dans ce cas, je leur dirai la vérité…, proposa Stiles résigné, quoique sur les nerfs .

- De mieux en mieux ! Claqua le brun du tac au tac. Te rendre au commissariat, sans tes putains de papiers, avec la voiture d'un autre ET en expliquant que tu ne sais absolument pas pourquoi elle est en ta possession et que ma foi, tu as perdu la mémoire, c'est carrément l'idée du siècle ! Hurla-t-il presque.

Derek parlait vite et semblait se retenir de cogner. Mais c'est vrai que vu comme ça, Stiles devait admettre que son plan était loin d'être infaillible et sur plusieurs points. Surtout que les forces de l'ordre de nos jours avaient bien mieux à faire que d'aider un amnésique inoffensif à retrouver la mémoire…

- Au mieux ils te prendront pour un fou, au pire ils croiront que te tu fous de leur gueule ! Continua Derek virulent. Quoiqu'il en soit, dans les deux cas tu te retrouves en taule pour un temps indéterminé… et si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas réussir à me rembourser ma moto… t'es vraiment mal barré ! Conclu-t-il à bout d'arguments.

- Bordel, j'y crois pas ! S'énerva Stiles. JE suis celui qui a perdu la mémoire et peut être même toute sa vie dans la foulée et TOI tu t'inquiètes encore pour ta foutue bécane ?! T'es vraiment un connard et franchement j'en ai ma claque ! Dis-le franchement que t'en as rien à foutre de moi au lieu de le penser si fort !

Mouché, Derek appuya brusquement sur la pédale de frein et tourna vers Stiles un regard haineux, tous ses membres tremblant de colère :

- Dégage. Lança-t-il acide, mais étrangement calme. Descends immédiatement de ma putain de bagnole et fous-moi le camp de ma chienne de vie !

Furieux, Stiles sentait qu'il ne supporterait pas de rester une seconde de plus en compagnie de cet homme, qui lui inspirait de si vives et paradoxales émotions, sans avoir à en venir aux mains. Et immanquablement se faire rétamer. Aussi, sans perdre un instant, il ouvrit brutalement la portière du véhicule puis, sans même un regard vers l'arrière, la claqua avec emphase au nez de son propriétaire qui repartit sur les chapeaux de roue.

Alors que la voiture s'éloignait dans un dérapage totalement incontrôlé et en poussant un vrombissement digne de Fast&Furious, Stiles shoota avec rage dans quelques cailloux, faisant s'élever une fine particule de poussière brune, avant de traverser la route, de laquelle s'élevaient quelques vapeurs de chaleur de cette brûlante après-midi. Assis sur la glissière de sécurité, le dos tourné à la voie, le jeune homme tentait de raisonner calmement en contemplant le magnifique paysage escarpé en contrebas. Un léger alizé caressa doucement son visage, chassant les quelques pellicules de sueur qui perlaient timidement sur son front.

Il était clairement dans la merde. Mais il n'avait pas peur pour autant... Même si se lancer en aveugle dans l'inconnu n'avait rien d'amusant pour un individu lambda.

Mais si Stiles ne savait pas quel genre d'homme il était en temps normal, il était cependant hors de question qu'il baisse les bras. Ce qui ne le tuait pas le rendrait certainement plus fort! Et de toute façon, l'avenir lui appartenait. Le jeune homme préférait penser qu'il avait véritablement le luxe de choisir. Aucun souvenir signifiait aucune responsabilité et donc aucune contrainte. Il changerait donc les circonstances de sa vie et se construirait un avenir à force de volonté. La cuisine, par exemple, s'avérait être un domaine dans lequel il excellait et il adorait vraiment ça. Alors il commencerait par là. Et puisqu'il semblait détenir le titre de roi des emmerdeurs et bien il emmerderait le système et tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin !

Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de remercier Derek. Et quoiqu'il en dise, cela lui laissait définitivement un goût amer dans la bouche.

oOo

De son côté, au volant de son puissant bolide noir, le brun avait depuis longtemps explosé les limites de la vitesse maximale autorisée. Si bien que l'aiguille indiquant les kilométrages sur le tableau de bord n'était plus vraiment fiable. En effet, Derek se grisait de la célérité à laquelle il avait lancé sa Chevrolet, se délectant du vrombissement du moteur depuis déjà quinze bonnes minutes. La sensation de danger qu'elle engendrait ne semblait pas l'effrayer le moins du monde et le conducteur ne donnait vraiment pas l'impression de craindre un choc violent. Bien au contraire, il voulait juste se vider l'esprit de toute pensées parasites et ce sentiment de jouer avec le feu le galvanisait, lui faisant oublier qu'il fricotait un peu plus avec la mort de minute en minute. Mais secrètement, il espérait au fond de lui qu'un énorme poids lourd viendrait violemment le percuter et par la même l'éjecter de sa folie. Parce qu'il avait beau rouler de plus en plus vite sur cette ligne droite qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin, trembler sous l'adrénaline qui se propageait dans chacune de ses cellules, maintenir son pied enfoncé sur l'accélérateur, son esprit lui imposait toujours cette même image agaçante et entêtante. Stiles.

- Et merde ! Hurla-t-il en frappant dans le volant tandis qu'il amorçait un freinage improvisé.

Alors que le véhicule perdait progressivement de l'allure, dans un crissement de pneus absolument assourdissant, Derek entreprit un demi-tour totalement non réglementaire. Soulevant un immense nuage de poussière, il changea brutalement de vitesse avant de foncer vers l'endroit d'où il venait comme s'il avait la mort à ses trousses. Son cœur battait la chamade, oppressant violemment son torse à un point qu'il lui semblait que son myocarde voulait déguerpir. Et putain ce que ça faisait mal !

- P'tit con. Murmura-t-il, sourcils froncés mais déjà beaucoup plus calme.

Stiles avait visé juste : il n'était qu'un connard impulsif et hargneux. Mais il n'était pas insensible. Loin de là. Et c'est à cause de cette saleté de sensibilité qu'il était en train de s'empresser de rattraper la bouche sur pattes qu'il avait laissé sur le bord de la route, avant qu'elle ne fasse une connerie beaucoup plus grosse qu'elle. Derek se surprit à sourire doucement à cette pensée. Ce p'tit gars avait un effet fou sur lui. Mais il était très en colère après le jeune homme. Penser de lui qu'il donnait beaucoup plus d'importance à une chose matérielle qu'à un être humain l'avait mis hors de lui. Toutefois, le brun était dans l'impossibilité de l'abandonner ainsi à son sort. Derek était un homme de parole. Et tant qu'il n'aurait pas tenu sa promesse envers l'hyperactif, ce dernier l'aurait encore sur le dos pendant un bon moment.

Pendant ce temps là, toujours assis sur la glissière de sécurité, Stiles avait tranquillement fermé les yeux et ne se battait même plus contre la vision d'yeux aux couleurs de printemps qui s'était imposée à lui. Il crevait littéralement d'envie de revoir Derek, là, tout de suite. Et comme un petit clin d'œil que lui aurait fait le destin, il tendit distraitement l'oreille au son d'une voiture qui arrivait à toute allure. Se levant de son siège improvisé, le jeune homme ne fut même pas surpris de voir la Camaro de son hôte freiner avec fracas juste à côté de lui.

Très naturellement, un peu comme s'ils ne venaient pas tout juste de se gueuler dessus à gorges déployées, Stiles ouvrit la portière côté passager et s'installa sur le siège de cuir sans un seul regard au conducteur qui démarra immédiatement. De loin, on aurait juré un auto-stoppeur qui avait eu une sacré veine en trouvant un automobiliste dans ce trou perdu. Et pour ne rien changer aux bonnes habitudes, Derek refit un demi-tour en toute illégalité et s'engagea avec entrain sur le chemin du retour.

Le brun gardait les yeux fixés sur la voie goudronnée devant lui, combattant furieusement l'envie de contempler son jeune passager. Depuis que ce dernier avait posé ses fesses dans la voiture, les pulsations de son cœur avait de nouveau repris un rythme normal. Mais le silence entre les deux hommes était lourd sinon oppressant.

En fait, l'un et l'autre était soulagé de se savoir sain et sauf et de se retrouver dans la même compagnie. Toutefois, une certaine gêne se devinait dans leurs non-dits et aucun des deux n'osaient prendre la parole. L'ambiance commençant à devenir bizarre, c'est Stiles qui brisa finalement le silence :

- Je suis désolé. Déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

Derek tiqua, manqua perdre son cœur une nouvelle fois mais ne releva pas. Stiles tourna alors les yeux vers lui et le détailla comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Sa silhouette se détachait avec grâce de la vision des montagnes qui défilaient en arrière plan, contrastant avec sa forte mâchoire où se devinait une certaine crispation. Sa main était négligemment posée sur le levier de vitesse épousant le bout arrondi comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Toute son attitude était classe et Stiles se sentait de plus en plus attiré par cet homme. Il avait l'impression de tomber amoureux à chaque banal détail qu'il découvrait en sa personne, comme ses veines qui courraient tout le long de son bras musclé. Subitement, il culpabilisa de lui avoir dit toutes ces choses horribles sous le coup de la colère. Et pour bien lui donner tord, l'autre était revenu le chercher, alors qu'il n'en avait aucunement l'obligation.

- Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure Derek. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai été injuste envers toi. Avoua-t-il sincère. En fait, je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, le brun fut soulagé d'entendre que Stiles ne le considérait pas comme un monstre. Et quand bien même il était profondément agacé de comprendre qu'il accordait au jeune homme beaucoup plus d'importance qu'il n'aurait dû, Derek voulait véritablement que Stiles sache qu'il avait un tant soit peu d'estime pour lui. Bon, Derek lui devait certainement des excuses aussi, mais plutôt mourir! Et puis, il n'était pas très doué avec les mots. Il se considérait plus comme un homme d'action. C'est pourquoi il soupira bruyamment, contrarié par la situation, ce qui attira l'attention du plus jeune.

- Tu ne m'as certainement pas cru quand je t'ai dit que cette moto m'a coûté une fortune... Commença-t-il d'une voie incroyablement calme, sans quitter la chaussée des yeux. Et sincèrement, je doute fort que tu puisses un jour m'en rembourser ne serait-ce que le carburateur. Continua-t-il très sérieusement.

Stiles se sentait véritablement mal d'avoir détruit le bien de cet homme qui avait déjà tant fait pour l'aider, surtout qu'il semblait avoir beaucoup de valeur à ses yeux. Il se jura alors intérieurement qu'il ferait tout pour le lui rendre, même si cela devait lui prendre toute une vie. Mais perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'attendit pas à rencontrer le regard profond que Derek lui adressa, avant qu'il ne continue sur sa lancée :

- Et pourtant je me fous complètement de cette bécane Stiles... Est-ce que tu comprends ? Demanda-t-il calmement, scrutant chaque trait de son visage, avant de reporter son attention sur la voie.

Question rhétorique évidemment. Stiles ne le comprit que trop bien. Et en bon hyperactif qui se respecte, son cerveau avait déjà élaboré des tonnes d'hypothèses avant de lui présenter sa meilleure conclusion sur un plateau d'argent : Derek était en train de lui dire à sa manière qu'il tenait véritablement à l'aider sans rien attendre en retour. Peut être même lui disait-il plus, mais il préférait ne pas se faire de faux espoirs. Et dire qu'il l'avait traité de connard matérialiste ! Pour le coup, le jeune homme avait envie de creuser un trou et d'aller y enterrer sa crétinerie bien profond. Ou alors se mettre des baffes, était une assez bonne alternative aussi.

- Merci Derek. Répondit-il simplement en souriant.

Le susnommé grogna pour toute réponse avant d'accélérer sans prévenir. Ils étaient encore loin d'arriver et après tout, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en palabres inutiles !

* * *

_Comme promis pas de fin sadique (on ne peut pas en dire autant du contenu^^) mais pour la simple raison que le prochain chapitre n'en sera pas véritablement un. En effet, prise de frénésie cette fois-ci, j'ai largement dépassé le nombre de mots que contient décemment un chapitre et quasiment entrepris l'écriture d'un roman. Aussi donc et dans un souci d'équilibre, ceci n'était que la première partie et je vous retrouve demain (et non pas Pouki désolée), pour la suite._

_En espérant ne pas faire trop de déçus. Vous êtes géniaux ;)_

_DianeMoon._


	8. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous! Merci pour vos magnifiques reviews, sérieux ça fait trop plaisir. Je ne vous ferai pas attendre plus, voici donc la suite promise.**

**Attention Driamar, sadique mode enclenché^^.**

**Auteur : DianeMoon**

* * *

- Lydia ?

Stiles ouvrait de grands yeux éberlués devant la silhouette paresseusement installée à ses côtés, troublé par l'illusion qu'elle était en réalité. En effet, c'est à l'instant précis où il voulu lire un panneau de signalisation et qu'il n'y parvint pas (on ne sait pas lire quand on rêve ‼) que le jeune homme comprit qu'il avait une fois de plus été berné par le monde onirique. Et quand il la vit aussi. Une fois de plus. Assise, jambes et bras croisés, sur le siège passager. Bouche en cœur, prunelles de jade et chevelure de feu.

- Qui d'autre? Lui répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire éclatant. Oui c'est moi, Lydia Martin. La seule et l'unique !

En dépit de son comportement altier, la rousse avait toujours cet air énigmatique sur son visage parfait. Elle dévisageait Stiles calmement comme s'il était le plus compliqué des casse-têtes chinois, deux petites rides creusant coquettement son noble front.

_Trois fois, c'est une constante. _

Mais tout ceci paraissait pourtant tellement réel. L'hyperactif était de nouveau au volant de la voiture de ce fameux Scott McCall (qui était toujours introuvable) et roulait en bordure d'océan, avec cette impression de liberté qui lui collait à la peau. Tout était identique à son précédant songe. Puis, quand il avait constaté la présence de la jeune femme, qui ne cessait de le fixer avec attention, il avait eu cette drôle d'impression de déjà-vu. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir et non pas d'un simple rêve qui se répète. Mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à mettre le doigt dessus, à comprendre cette sensation qui le saisissait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en sa présence. Revivait-il en ce moment même une situation dans laquelle il s'était déjà trouvé auparavant ?

Tandis que les longs cheveux de la belle se faisaient élégamment malmenés par le vent, qui pénétrait abondamment par les vitres baissées, elle posa avec douceur une main sur le bras du jeune homme, le tirant de ses pensées. Mais bizarrement, ce geste généra une sorte de décharge électrique sur la peau de celui-ci qui en eut immédiatement la chaire de poule…

- Alors Stiles, es-tu prêt ? Prononça-t-elle, penchant légèrement la tête de biais.

- Prêt pour quoi ? Paniqua le jeune homme. Je…je ne comprends pas… Et d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que je rêve de toi ? Qui es-tu pour moi ? Demanda-t-il, le cœur battant d'appréhension.

La jeune femme retira alors sa main de sur son bras et, prenant un air outré, s'éloigna de lui comme s'il était subitement porteur d'une maladie infectieuse et terriblement contagieuse :

- Oh ! Je suis profondément vexée. Répliqua-t-elle, surjouant la mortification à outrance. Alors tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas ?

A ce moment là, Stiles cru déceler une chose imperceptible comme…comme une sorte d'ombre de culpabilité (?) qui passa furtivement sur le visage de la belle, alors qu'elle dardait sur lui ses pupilles émeraude. Mais il n'aurait su le confirmer avec exactitude. Et puis tout aussi subrepticement, celle-ci se recomposa ce sublime visage de déesse dont elle seule semblait avoir le secret…

- Je ne me souviens plus de rien. Répondit le jeune homme tristement, avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

Un lourd silence se fit alors dans l'habitacle, pendant que Lydia se réinstallait confortablement sur son siège en fermant les yeux, sans pour autant se départir de sa superbe. Maintenant, il en était certain, cette fille avait certainement dû être reine dans une autre vie !

- Mais la véritable question n'est pas de savoir de quoi tu te souviens Stiles… Reprit doucement la rousse d'une voix mystérieuse. Non, la seule question qui importe vraiment est plutôt qu'essaies-tu d'oublier ? Conclu-t-elle de façon tout aussi sibylline.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda le jeune homme totalement confus, fixant de nouveau sa jolie passagère.

- Es-tu prêt Stiles ? L'ignora cette dernière.

- Mais prêt pour quoi enfin ? Hurla-t-il exaspéré de ne rien saisir à toute cette mascarade.

- Fais attention ! Lui cria alors Lydia, en agrippant fermement son bras.

En effet, trop occupé à déchiffrer ce que lui disait la jeune femme, Stiles n'avait pas remarqué que le temps s'était assombri et que le décor avait subtilement changé. Il roulait désormais sur une route tortueuse de montagne maintenant familière et se précipitait droit sur un motard stationné sur le bas côté. Pris de court, le jeune homme pila violemment sur la pédale de frein avant de heurter le véhicule à l'arrêt, puis tout devint noir.

En se réveillant couvert de transpiration, torse nu et souffle court dans la chambre que lui avait gracieusement cédé Derek, Stiles se dit qu'ils n'auraient définitivement pas dû se rendre sur le lieu de l'accident la veille. Cependant, l'hyperactif se fit la réflexion que s'il continuait à avoir ce genre de rêve, c'est qu'il devait forcément y avoir une raison. Mais laquelle ? Et pourquoi rêver de Lydia ? Y avait-il un lien entre elle et lui ? Et surtout, pouvait-il se fier à une simple chimère de son esprit ? Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir du subconscient… Portant un regard las sur le réveil à écran digital posé sur la table de nuit à côté de lui, il constata en soupirant qu'il n'était que quatre heures du matin. Stiles retomba alors mollement sur le matelas en cherchant à se rendormir.

Mais après quelques minutes à se retourner dans ses couvertures, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil, ne pouvant pas se débarrasser d'une certaine idée fixe. Il fallait absolument qu'il en ait le cœur net ! Se levant alors avec précipitation du lit, il enfila négligemment un tee-shirt et une veste avant de sortir du loft endormi le plus silencieusement possible. Arrivé au bas de l'immeuble, Stiles posa distraitement une main sur la toiture du véhicule de McCall, frissonnant au contact de la rosée qui s'était déposée sur la tôle, avant d'en saisir la poignée. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que la réponse à ses questions avait un lien étroit avec cette voiture. S'installant donc sur le siège, côté conducteur, il referma religieusement la portière avant de saisir le volant de ses deux mains.

Après un long moment, Stiles ressentit soudainement de petits picotements aux bouts des doigts avant de percevoir un léger mal de crâne, comme au jour de l'accident. Puis très vite, il commença à avoir de légers flashs du soir fatidique. Mais rien qu'il ne savait déjà toutefois. Il s'agissait des mêmes scènes que dans ses rêves récurrents : le jeune homme revivait ainsi la sensation de perte de contrôle, les freins qui lâchent et l'impact avec la moto de Derek. Cependant, il était persuadé que quelque chose de très subtile et pourtant essentiel lui échappait encore. Une chose qui le tracassait et qu'il semblait toucher du bout des doigts. Du bout… des doigts. Une heure était déjà passée depuis son réveil et son cerveau hyperactif fonctionnait à plein régime, tandis qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. « Du bout des doigts ». Cette expression le stimulait d'une drôle de manière…

Oui. Maintenant il s'en souvenait. Il était certain de tenir une chose entre les doigts avant l'impact. Mais quoi ? Étant donné la violence du choc, il avait certainement dû la lâcher… alors… Stiles se pencha en avant et saisit la manette qui était sous le siège afin de le reculer un peu. Puis, à l'aveugle (ampoule morte, faute de batterie) il entreprit de tâter le sombre tapis sous ses pieds. Le jeune homme était comme possédé d'une impression qui le dépassait totalement et agissait simplement à l'instinct. Le jour n'allait d'ailleurs plus tarder à se lever. Puis, finalement, ses doigts heurtèrent un petit objet circulaire, coincé entre le sol et la moquette. L'attrapant avec peine, il souffla de soulagement avant de le ramener devant ses yeux.

L'aube qui commençait doucement à poindre refléta la dorure de l'alliance qu'il retournait, incrédule, au bout de ses doigts…

oOo

- Tu penses que je suis marié ?

Installé sur le canapé du salon d'où se dégageait une agréable odeur de café, Stiles, qui était absolument horrible à regarder en raison de son manque évident de sommeil, avait attendu que Derek fasse son entrée pour lui poser la question.

- J'en sais foutrement rien. Lui répondit ce dernier, la voix rauque. Ça ne s'oublie pas ce genre de chose, non ?

Le propriétaire des lieux passa devant le jeune homme, tel un cadavre, pour se servir sa dose matinale de caféine, avant de revenir dans le séjour pour s'installer en face de lui. Stiles lui tendit alors la bague qu'il avait dénichée quelques heures auparavant.

- J'ai trouvé ça dans la voiture ce matin et je me posais la question. Expliqua-t-il en se massant l'arrière de la nuque… ça peut ne rien vouloir dire et puis après tout, c'est même pas ma caisse. Mais bon, c'est une possibilité…

Un silence s'installa alors dans la pièce. Derek prit une lente gorgée de liquide noire avant de déposer son mug sur la table basse, puis saisit l'anneau que lui présentait le jeune homme en maugréant. Après l'avoir retourné, examiné et soupesé, sourcils froncés, il l'a lui retendit, totalement déphasé.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Souffla-t-il, désormais contrarié par ce nouveau problème et certainement un peu jaloux à l'idée que Stiles eut très bien pu déjà être en couple avec quelqu'un avant toute cette histoire. Il aurait définitivement dû y penser à deux fois avant d'en tomber bêtement amoureux...

Stiles la réceptionna dans sa paume et se réinstalla plus confortablement contre le dossier du fauteuil en dévisageant son vis-à-vis. Une question lui démangeait les lèvres mais il hésitait à la lui poser, eu égard à l'humeur déjà grognonne de son hôte.

- Et toi ? Tenta-t-il tout de même, ce qui attira l'attention de Derek. Je veux dire, tu vis réellement tout seul ou tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Le brun darda sur lui son regard impassible, quoique dénué de toute violence. Il sembla peser le pour et le contre un instant et se recula dans son siège avant de fermer les yeux.

- J'ai aidé ma copine à se suicider quand j'avais 15 ans, parce que les médecins refusaient de l'euthanasier… Avoua-t-il les yeux clos, en se massant les tempes. Et ma dernière petite amie a foutu le feu à la maison de mes parents, alors que toute ma famille était encore à l'intérieur… Alors non ! Claqua-t-il en ouvrant brutalement les paupières. Je n'ai personne.

- Je suis désolé. S'excusa sincèrement Stiles.

Pour une fois que l'ambiance n'était pas trop mal, le jeune homme pensa qu'il avait véritablement le chic pour créer la discorde entre son hôte et lui. Aussi, un autre silence gênant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Mais la curiosité de l'hyperactif fut tout de même la plus forte :

- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche, s'attendant à être envoyé sur les roses.

- Elle pensait à tord que je la trompais avec une autre. Lui répondit spontanément Derek.

- Mais quelle psychopathe parano ! se révolta alors Stiles, réellement outré.

Derek le dévisagea avec étonnement avant de saisir à nouveau son mug de café. Il en reprit une gorgée sans quitter l'hyperactif du regard puis redéposa l'objet sur la table. On aurait vraiment dit une scène de western (avec cadrage serré sur les yeux) entre Terence Hill et Lee Van Cleef.

- De toute façon, là où elle est elle ne risque pas de faire du mal aux autres avant longtemps. Répondit-il d'un ton égal. Kate n'est pas prête à sortir de taule de si tôt. Enfin, si ce n'est les pieds devant. Bref. Comment as-tu trouvé cette bague ?

- J'ai encore rêvé de cette fameuse Lydia Martin hier soir… Déclara Stiles, tout en assimilant les informations que lui avait donné Derek.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a encore dit ta déesse de la nuit ? Rétorqua ce dernier d'un air ennuyé… J'espère au moins qu'elle t'a révélé un truc utile, du genre un numéro d'assuré social.

- Non, cette fille est toujours aussi mystérieuse dans mes rêves…

- À qui l'dis-tu ! Répliqua le brun en repensant à l'unique fois où il avait rêvé d'elle.

- Tu dis ?

- Rien. Et donc ?

- Elle a juste dit quelque chose du style « la question n'est pas de savoir ce dont tu te souviens, mais plutôt ce que tu essaies d'oublier… »

Derek leva un sourcil mais commença immédiatement à réfléchir à ce que pouvait bien signifier un tel charabia.

- Ça m'a perturbé. Continua Stiles. Parce que je me suis souvenu que je tenais quelque chose dans ma main au moment de cet accident…

- La bague ? Demanda Derek, en prenant une autre lampée de café.

- La bague. Confirma le plus jeune… Et puis un numéro d'assuré social c'aurait été vraiment chouette mais t'en as un toi ? Je veux dire, je sais que le Président Obama voulait instaurer ce système, mais le Congrès lui a mis tellement de bâtons dans les roues à ce pauvre mec !

Le brun s'étouffa presque avec son breuvage et regarda le jeune homme avec des yeux ahuris.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta ce dernier. J'ai des épinards entre les dents ?

- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de te rappeler d'une chose aussi subtile que la politique du Gouvernement actuellement au pouvoir ? Expliqua le brun, ignorant sa remarque.

- Euh… oui. Et alors ? Concéda le plus jeune, sans comprendre où voulait en venir Derek.

- Alors je pense que la rouquine avait raison. Claqua-t-il en guettant la réaction de Stiles.

- Comment ça ?

- Je pense qu'effectivement tu n'as pas vraiment perdu la mémoire, en tout cas, pas définitivement. Expliqua Derek en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Enfin, j'entends que pour l'instant tu ne te souviens plus de rien parce que justement il y a un événement particulier que tu essaies d'oublier et qui bloque tout le reste. Précisa-t-il.

Le raisonnement était loin d'être illogique et se tenait totalement. En effet, en règle générale, l'amnésie survenait suite à un violent traumatisme du patient avant l'accident.

- Et je suis persuadé que dès que cet événement te reviendra en mémoire, tu te souviendras alors de toute ta vie d'avant l'accident. Conclu le brun.

Stiles se creusait les méninges en triturant la bague dans ses doigts effilés sans se douter une seule seconde que ce petit objet était la cause de tous ses problèmes.

- Qu'a-t-il bien pu m'arriver de si perturbant ? Se demanda-t-il.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà un mois que Stiles avait perdu la mémoire, un mois entier qu'il squattait chez Derek. Et le jeune homme avait eu beau se concentrer très fort chaque jour, passer des nuits d'insomnies à se creuser la tête, ou bien retourner la fameuse bague sous toutes les coutures, aucune réminiscence de sa vie antérieure ne lui revenait. Il était même resté assis pendant des heures, les mains posées sur le volant de la voiture de Scott McCall à attendre un quelconque signe du destin. Mais il faut croire que la magie ne peut opérer deux fois, puisqu'aucun picotement n'avait démangé ses doigts dans une perspective de souvenance. Et maintenant qu'il était convaincu de connaître la mystérieuse Lydia Martin, il n'avait évidemment plus eu aucun signe – réel ou fictif – venant de celle-ci.

L'hyperactif était vraiment dans le flou le plus total. Et pour un homme qui ne peut regarder dans ses souvenirs, il est toujours plus difficile de concevoir son devenir. Aussi, faute de ne pas avoir de passé vers lequel se tourner, Stiles s'efforçait-il de se construire un avenir. En conséquence, le jeune homme avait momentanément mis ses recherches infructueuses de côté et passait désormais tout son temps à perfectionner ses talents de cuisinier. En effet, depuis qu'il s'était découvert ce don inespéré, il s'y accrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage. C'était certainement la seule chose concrète dont ses mains et son cerveau semblaient se souvenir. Et puis, secrètement, il espérait passer un concours qui lui permettrait éventuellement de vivre de sa passion.

D'ailleurs, une sorte d'accord tacite avait été passée entre Derek et lui : il ne payait pas de loyer, mais consentait en contrepartie (et avec un plaisir non dissimulé) à faire tous les repas pour celui-ci. Son hôte était ainsi devenu son challenge personnel. Car si le brun ne faisait jamais aucun commentaire sur les performances culinaires de son « invité », il n'en dévorait pas moins tous ses plats. Stiles considérait son silence comme un compliment, sachant son hôte tout à fait capable de ne pas se gêner pour le critiquer, dans l'hypothèse où sa nourriture aurait été vraiment mauvaise.

Du reste, la dynamique entre ces deux là était assez particulière. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de « l'incident » qui s'était déroulé entre eux sur le lieu de l'accident. Comme si rien ne s'était véritablement passé. Mais quelque chose avait indubitablement changé entre eux depuis cet instant là. Bien sûr, Derek demeurait l'être froid et insondable qu'il avait toujours été, intimant constamment à Stiles de la fermer. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher (et ce bien malgré lui) de chercher le jeune homme du regard. Et dans ces moments de « eye-contact » prolongé, aucun des deux ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter l'autre des yeux. Comme si, au final, beaucoup plus de questions et de réponses passaient par cet échange visuel silencieux. Alors Stiles souriait timidement et Derek finissait par détourner la tête, troublé.

oOo

- Regarde Derek, qu'est-ce que tu préfères : chou rouge ou chou blanc ?

Debout devant l'établi d'un marchand, un chou de couleur différente en équilibre dans chaque main, Stiles soulevait les sourcils en rythme face à un Derek complètement interloqué. Le brun n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là sur un marché, entouré par autant de personnes faisant un bruit insupportable, et un samedi matin de surcroît. Pourtant, l'hyperactif avait réussi à le convaincre puisque « c'est le plus grand marché de la ville » et que « je ne peux absolument pas manquer ça ». De toute façon, l'homme n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix puisqu'il en allait de sa tranquillité. En effet, cela faisait quelques jours que l'hyperactif parlait plus que d'ordinaire, à l'annonce de ce soit disant événement extraordinaire.

- Je m'en fous complètement Stiles. Claqua-t-il d'un ton égal, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste de cuire. Dépêche-toi de choisir tes fichus légumes, je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

- Moi aussi j'aime passer du temps avec toi Derek, vraiment. Sourit le jeune homme, en optant finalement pour les deux choux .

Et tandis que l'hyperactif se dirigeait à toute allure vers un marchand de fruits, Derek à sa suite, il percuta de plein fouet un jeune homme à la mine avenante et au teint hâlé, faisant s'écrouler ses achats.

- Stiles ?

L'inconnu ouvrait de grands yeux face à ce dernier, son regard faisant inlassablement le va-et-vient entre Derek et lui, et rougissant légèrement à la vue du brun.

- C'est moi, Danny! Dit-il en souriant franchement. Et ben ça fait un bail dis-donc. En tout cas, t'as pas perdu de temps pour remplacer Lydia à ce que je vois!

* * *

_Il semblerait donc que les choses avancent plus rapidement que ce que Stiles (ou même Derek) n'auraient pu imaginer^^_

_En espérant que cette suite ait été à la hauteur de vos espérances... N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions._

_La suite avec Pouki? A très vite ;)_


	9. Chapter 8

**Bon, c'est à mon tour il me semble. **

**Après deux magnifiques chapitres de Diane, comment espérer être à la hauteur ? D'autant plus que cette suite est assez attendue et annonce un tournant important. Il ne fut pas aisé pour moi de l'écrire et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**

**Un grand merci à tous pour vos lectures et votre soutien.**

**Auteure : Pouki26**

* * *

- _C'est moi, Danny! Et ben ça fait un bail dis-donc. En tout cas, t'as pas perdu de temps pour remplacer Lydia à ce que je vois!_

Un immense sourire aux lèvres et le visage radieux, Danny s'agenouilla pour ramasser les choux tombés à terre, rapidement imité par un Stiles quelque peu décontenancé et maladroit. Cet homme avait bien prononcé son nom, n'est ce pas ? Il n'avait rien inventé !

- Excuse-moi Stiles ! Je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu es arrivé si vite…

Non, il n'avait définitivement pas rêvé.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura hâtivement le jeune homme. C'est ma faute, je ne regardais pas devant moi.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, mer... merci.

La voix de l'hyperactif était chancelante, timide, mais l'inconnu ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, ni même ne remarqua la manière étrange dont Stiles le dévisageait le détaillant avec beaucoup trop d'attention au goût d'un certain brun qui surveillait la scène d'un œil mauvais.**  
**

- Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir ici, avoua Danny en se relevant. Et surtout pas en aussi bonne compagnie, enchaîna-t-il très vite osant un regard en direction de Derek qui ne ratait pas une miette de leur échange. Tu ne me présentes pas ?

- Quoi ?

Est-ce que ce type était complètement allumé pour ne pas voir à quel point Stiles était totalement à coté de ses pompes ? Un peu comme s'il venait de s'envoler dans un monde parallèle. Ne devinait-il pas qu'il y avait potentiellement un problème à la façon dont il le scrutait sans discrétion, les yeux hagards et les lèvres entrouvertes, prêt à gober les mouches ? Telles étaient les questions parmi tant d'autres que se posaient le brun qui, pour sa part, préférait rester silencieux et observer.

Mais pourquoi cet imbécile ne disait-il rien ? Lui qui passait constamment son temps à l'ouvrir pour ne rien dire, voilà qu'il était soudainement aussi muet qu'une carpe. Il y avait de quoi se taper la tête contre les murs. Stiles avait sous les yeux un individu qui prétendait le connaitre lui et cette fameuse Lydia, alors pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ?

- Stiles, ça va ? Demanda Danny, soucieux.

- Hein ! **  
**

Derek grogna de mécontentement. Il allait lui donner un bon coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire sortir de sa léthargie quand la voix de ce dernier le prit de court.

- Oui… oui… très bien, balbutia-t-il enfin. Euh… Danny… hum, je vou… je te présente Derek Hale. Puis se retournant sur le brun qui le fixait bien trop attentivement… Derek, voici Da…

- Ton petit ami n'est ce pas ? Le coupa Danny sans attendre la fin des présentations.

Si Derek ne laissa rien paraître de sa stupeur, les mains brusquement plus enfoncées et crispées que jamais dans son éternelle veste de cuire, Stiles, quant à lui, virevolta sur ses talons faisant presque un tour complet et ancra un regard médusé dans celui de son vis-à-vis.**  
**

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Allons Stiles, tu peux me le dire, je ne suis pas dupe tu sais, pouffa Danny devant la mine déconfite de l'hyperactif. Étant moi-même de ce bord, je peux voir au-delà des non dits, et surtout je sais tout de suite quand deux hommes s'apprécient. C'est comme un sixième sens. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir depuis le temps.

Déjà sous le choc de cette rencontre à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, le cœur de Stiles eut quelques ratés quand il prit en pleine face ce qu'on pouvait appeler un semblant de vérité, voir même une vérité vraie. Mais de là à l'admettre... Il se mit à déglutir péniblement alors que derrière lui, Derek détourna vaguement la tête mimant une quinte de toux parfaitement ratée afin de masquer son trouble. Bon sang, la situation virait au vinaigre et ça ne plaisait pas du tout au beau 'est-ce qu'il racontait ce gars ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas la fermer et retirer ce sourire idiot de sa face ? A ce rythme il n'allait pas tarder à se prendre un coup perdu. Et Stiles, à quoi est-ce qu'il jouait exactement ? Pourquoi ne révélait-il pas à ce Danny machin chose qu'il avait perdu la mémoire ? A quoi rimait son petit manège ? En attendant le bon vouloir de l'hyperactif, ils étaient carrément en train de passer pour des homos…

- Rassure-toi, je te promets de ne rien dire à Lydia. Reprit Danny devenu sérieux. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Et puis, après ce qui s'est passé avec Jackson…

- Lydia… Répéta Stiles dans un souffle.

Danny leva un sourcil devant la soudaine décomposition de son ami, tandis que Derek sentait son propre cœur se serrer d'appréhension. L'heure de vérité avait-elle sonné ? Allaient-ils en apprendre davantage sur cette rouquine qui avait le don d'hanter leurs rêves et troubler leur quotidien ? Danny était-il la clé qui permettrait à Stiles de reprendre sa vie en main ? Le brun ressentit brusquement l'impétueux désir de prendre l'hyperactif par le bras et l'entraîner loin d'ici. Il avait promis de l'aider à recouvrer la mémoire, de ne pas l'abandonner, mais alors qu'ils touchaient au but, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Si Stiles récupérait ses souvenirs, si son passé s'imposait à lui, alors il le perdrait. A n'en pas douter, il s'en retournerait à sa vie, le laissant derrière.

- Stiles, reprit Danny posant une main sur son épaule en signe de compassion. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Jackson a beau être mon meilleur ami, je n'approuve pas toujours ce qu'il fait, et sincèrement, je ne pensais pas Lydia assez folle pour tomber dans ses bras.

L'hyperactif leva sur l'individu un regard aux pupilles brillantes, ses iris reflétant un parfait mélange d'anxiété et d'espoir. Jackson? Lydia et Jackson? Confus, il ne disait rien, ne sachant plus s'il désirait en apprendre davantage ou non.

- Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, si tu ressens l'envie de te confier, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Lui proposa-t-il ses doigts faisant une légère pression sur son épaule. J'ai beau avoir pour meilleur ami un connard, je suis différent de lui...

Stiles serra les dents son regard s'égarant au loin. Cet homme qu'il avait devant lui, et qu'il était sensé connaitre ne lui disait absolument rien et cela le contrariait au possible. Sans même le savoir, Danny lui offrait des révélations sur sa propre vie, une vie qu'il avait oubliée, une existence qu'il avait cherchée désespérément à retrouver, mais aussi un passé qui subitement lui faisait peur. Étonnamment peur. Un passé où Derek n'existait pas…

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Stiles bloqua sa respiration. Il comprit alors pourquoi il ne parvenait à avouer à Danny qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient confrontés l'un à l'autre, aucun mot prouvant qu'il était amnésique n'était sortit de sa bouche. Un peu comme si une voix dans sa tête lui soufflait de ne rien dire, comme s'il n'était en vérité qu'un lâche se cachant derrière le mot 'prudence'. Au final, il craignait qu'en découvrant sa véritable identité et sa vie d'antan, il anéantirait ce qui était aujourd'hui son présent. Et il n'était pas prêt à tout perdre. Il n'était pas prêt à le perdre, LUI. **  
**

Face au mutisme de Stiles, Danny laissa retomber sa main et offrit à son ami un sourire contrit. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'hyperactif mais de toute évidence, il mettait son silence sur le compte de sa récente rupture.

- Excuse-moi Stiles, déclara Danny, gêné. Je n'aurai pas dû remuer le passé. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Reprenant doucement pied dans la réalité, Stiles riva à nouveau ses yeux à ceux de son interlocuteur alors qu'un sourire qui sonnait faux se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- Aucun problème Danny, articula-t-il d'une voix atone. Je vais bien. Je vais même parfaitement bien. Toute cette histoire avec Lydia est désormais derrière moi. Je suis définitivement passé à autre chose. Alors, ne t'inquiète surtout pas.

Il entendit Derek manquer de s'étouffer. Avait-il toujours été aussi peu doué pour le mensonge ? Il était certain que même un môme de 5 ans l'aurait cramé. Pourtant, Danny parut ne rien remarquer. Ce type semblait naïf au possible, mais Stiles sut d'instinct qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il transpirait la gentillesse et la bonté. Pas comme l'espèce d'ours mal léché, bougon et jamais content qui se tenait dans son dos. D'ailleurs, il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant et désapprobateur de Derek posé sur lui alors qu'il percevait distinctement un grondement sourd galoper le long de sa gorge. Des frissons lui parcouraient la colonne vertébrale et il devinait aisément les mille et une questions que le brun se posait. Il savait qu'il allait lui devoir bien plus que de banales explications, et il tournerait sept fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Mais comment allait-il lui faire réaliser que finalement, peu lui importait son passé s'il devait au bout du compte le perdre ? Comment lui ferait-il comprendre qu'il n'avait désormais qu'un seul souhait, qu'un seul désir : celui de rester auprès de lui ? Mais surtout, et cela s'avérait justifié, qu'est-ce qui lui permettait de croire que Derek le tolérerait plus longtemps dans sa vie ?

Danny souffla de soulagement avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Je suis content pour toi Stiles, vraiment. D'autant plus que tu as gagné au change.

Il se pencha sur le jeune homme pour lui souffler à l'oreille des mots forts peu discrets.

- Il est vraiment sexy ! Tu as très bon goût. **  
**

Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule suivi d'un clin d'œil alors que Stiles virait rouge cramoisi n'osant se retourner sur Derek qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

Assurément, ce type avait un don pour énoncer des choses aussi démentes et mettre les gens très mal à l'aise. Le brun maugréa et décida qu'il était temps de faire cesser le massacre. A ce rythme, ce Danny allait vraiment finir par se manger son poing.

- Stiles, si tu as fini tes achats, on rentre ! J'ai pas que ça à faire que de jouer à la nounou, trancha-t-il en tournant les talons pour mettre fin à la conversation.

- Ah ! Derek ! Attends ! L'appela Stiles.

Le jeune homme se retourna prestement et l'attrapa pas le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Les yeux de Derek se posèrent aussitôt sur la main de l'hyperactif qui s'empressa de la retirer comme s'il venait de se brûler.

- Désolé, dit-il pensant avoir commis le pire des péchés.

Depuis le fameux incident sur les lieux du carambolage lors duquel Derek s'était retrouvé vautré sur Stiles, chacun des deux hommes, sans même se concerter, s'était mis d'accord pour ne jamais toucher l'autre. Une promesse tacite qu'ils se refusaient de transgresser au péril de leur santé. Ils étaient constamment si proches, produisant l'un sur l'autre un effet dont ils étaient certainement conscients. Mais pour leur propre sauvegarde, ils s'étaient mis un point d'honneur à résister à cette attirance qui les consumait. Les incessants regards en coin qui en disaient long suffisaient déjà assez à leur frustration. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. **  
**

- J'ai une question à poser à Danny, expliqua placidement Stiles les yeux ancrés au plus profond de ceux de Derek comme s'il venait de se perdre au cœur de l'océan.

Si ces deux là n'étaient pas raides dingues l'un de l'autre, alors il ne s'y connaissait pas. Telle était la réflexion que se faisait Danny quand l'hyperactif se retourna sur lui.

- Danny… je

- Oui ?

Stiles hésita. Il ne savait comment formuler sa demande sans que cela ne paraisse suspect.

- Sais-tu où je pourrais trouver Scott McCall ? **  
**

Et merde ! Jamais il n'aurait dû poser cette question. A l'expression que lui renvoyait son interlocuteur, il comprit qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer. Expliquer qu'il avait eut un accident de voiture, que Derek, la victime, l'avait 'gentiment' recueilli chez lui, qu'il avait bêtement perdu la mémoire, qu'il ne savait pas qui était Lydia à part peut être son ancienne copine dont il semblait finalement se ficher éperdument, et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était, lui, Danny, malgré le fait qu'il s'escrimait à lui parler depuis déjà quinze bonnes minutes. Bon sang, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'expliquer tout ça, il était bien trop las et perdu. Il n'aurait même pas sut par où commencer…

- Tu plaisantes ?

Stiles fit la grimace et le brun fut tenter de répondre à sa place et de lui dire que non, il ne plaisantait pas. **  
**

- Scott est ton meilleur ami, et c'est à moi que tu poses la question ? Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles depuis que tu l'as conduit lui et Allison à l'aéroport pour leur voyage de noce ? **  
**

- Mon meilleur ami ? Répéta Stiles, à la fois songeur et heureux d'en avoir un. Ça expliquerait pourquoi j'ai sa voiture en ma possession, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

- Pardon ? Stiles, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? T'as l'air bizarre tout à coup.

- Non non, tout va bien ! Danny ?

Le susnommé leva les sourcils, soudainement inquiet. Stiles venait de poser les mains sur ses épaules et le regardait droit dans les yeux, ses pupilles scintillant d'un feu qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai fait après avoir déposé Scott ?

- Quoi ?

Son cerveau d'hyperactif venait de s'activer et fonctionnait à vive allure. A tel point qu'il aurait mit sa main à couper que Derek était susceptible de voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Il savait qu'il posait la bonne question et même si le trac et une terrible angoisse le prenait aux tripes, il fallait qu'il sache.

- S'il te plait, répond à ma question.

Danny secoua vaguement la tête ne comprenant pas bien où voulait en venir son ami. Il leva des yeux inquisiteurs et surprit sur Derek qui paraissait tout aussi empressé que lui de connaitre la réponse, puis reporta son attention sur Stiles qui le considérait avec beaucoup trop d'intensité à son goût. Il lui faisait presque peur et il aurait pu jurer que sa vie entière dépendait de sa capacité à lui répondre.

- Stiles, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Je t'en prie Danny. Sais-tu ce que j'ai fait ?

- Hum, eh bien ! Je crois qu'après ça, tu as décidé d'aller chez les Martin au lieu de rentrer directement chez toi comme cela était prévu puisque Lydia avait décidé de rendre visite à ses parents. C'est là que tu as découvert pour elle et Jackson. Vous vous êtes violemment disputés, tu as donné un coup de poing Jackson quand il t'a provoqué, puis tu as fui au volant de la voiture de Scott. Mais Stiles, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Tu devrais pourtant mieux le savoir que moi, tu étais quand même présent. Je ne sais que ce que Lydia m'a raconté. D'ailleurs, elle est morte d'inquiétude. Elle te cherche partout. Tu devrais vraiment penser à lui téléphoner.

Désarçonné par cette réponse, Stiles libéra Danny et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner. Il tourna un visage décomposé vers Derek qui l'observait avec appréhension, puis reporta son regard sur Danny avant de scruter à nouveau Derek. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Danny pouvait tout aussi bien lui révéler qui il était, lui apprendre tout ce qu'il voulait, lui offrir la possibilité de reprendre les rênes de sa vie, mais tout semblait allait subitement bien trop vite à son goût. Si vite qu'il en avait le vertige. Si vite qu'il en avait la nausée. Il n'était pas prêt, non, pas prêt. Et d'après les dires de Danny, cette Lydia l'avait apparemment trompé. Pourquoi s'efforcerait-il alors à se souvenir d'elle ? Elle n'en valait certainement pas la peine. Mais il commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle avait essayé de lui en dire en rêve : _"la question n'est pas de savoir ce dont tu te souviens, mais plutôt ce que tu essaies d'oublier…" _Bon sang ! Cela faisait tellement d'infos d'un coup.

Croyait-il pouvoir trouver les réponses à ses questions silencieuses au plus profond des yeux de Derek ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son regard à la couleur du printemps se faisait de plus en plus anxieux ?

- Stiles ? L'appela ce dernier.

Mais il n'entendait pas. Il ne percevait plus rien. Tout devenait si flou, comme irréel.

- Stiles, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Derek s'approchant de lui.

- Stiles ? Intervint à son tour Danny, prêt à le soutenir.

- Le touche pas ! **  
**

Danny aurait pu jurer entendre le brun lui grogner dessus. Il obéit sans faire d'histoire. Un homme amoureux pouvait se révéler dangereux. Alors, aussi angoissant qu'était ce moment, il recula, laissant le champ libre à Derek.

- Stiles, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Malgré sa promesse, Derek attrapa Stiles par le bras, le forçant à réagir.

- Derek, je… je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe... c'est comme si...

Sa tête dodelinait, ses yeux se voilaient et son cœur battait bien trop fort dans sa poitrine. Si fort que ça lui faisait mal. Trop d'émotions l'emplissaient. Trop de peurs, trop de doutes. Il en oublia la réalité, n'ayant plus conscience de rien. Son cerveau avait carburé si vite, faisant d'innombrables hypothèses qu'il en avait eut soudainement très mal à la tête. D'étranges vapeurs lui embrumaient l'esprit et il n'était plus capable du moindre effort. Aussi, quand il sentit le bras protecteur de Derek s'enrouler autour de sa taille, ses doigts s'enfonçant au creux de ses reins pour le soutenir, il cessa de lutter et se laissa aller contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Il était en sécurité.

- Tu devrais le ramener !

Derek leva un regard hostile sur Danny.

- Merci du conseil. Répliqua-t-il, acide. **  
**

Derek se baissa pour ramasser le sac que Stiles avait lâché, passa le bras sous les genoux du jeune homme inconscient pour le porter et tourna ostensiblement le dos au pauvre Danny qui manifestait d'évidentes traces d'anxiété pour son ami.

- Derek !

Le brun ferma les yeux, expirant bruyamment. Quoi encore ? Il se tourna à demi pour dévisager l'importun qui s'approchait de lui.

- Dis à Stiles d'appeler Lydia. J'ai conscience que leur histoire ne me regarde pas mais ils étaient quand même fiancés, et je sais que Stiles comptait faire sa demande. Je me doute que découvrir sa petite amie faire l'amour avec un autre homme à dû énormément le perturber, et Lydia a beau avoir tous les tords, elle tient cependant beaucoup à lui. Elle est très inquiète et elle souhaiterait vraiment lui parler...

- Tu as fini ? Le coupa le brun, crispé.

- O... oui.

La tête droite, le corps tendu, Derek était la statue vivante de l'arrogance et du mépris. Il fixait Danny d'un œil condescendant alors que Stiles reposait dans ses bras.

- Tu as raison, cette histoire ne nous regarde pas. Ni toi, ni moi. Stiles est assez grand pour décider de son avenir et assumer ses choix. Je n'ai pas à le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Maintenant, si tu le permets, j'ai un paquet à déposer.

Sans laisser le temps à Danny de rétorquer, Derek fit claquer ses chaussures pour mettre fin à la discussion et traversa le marché, se fichant pas mal des regards hébétés et indiscrets de la foule. Rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux que le précieux colis qu'il tenait fermement contre lui. Mais qui aurait cru que Stiles disjoncterait en apprenant la vérité ?

Arrivé à la voiture, Derek déposa l'hyperactif sur le siège passager, balançant les maudits choux sur la banquette arrière, et prit soin de l'attacher. Quand il se pencha sur lui pour enfiler la ceinture, une main posée sur le haut du dossier, son visage passa si près du sien qu'il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Il ne pouvait se permettre de céder à la tentation de goûter à ses lèvres sans risquer d'en vouloir davantage. C'était un jeu beaucoup trop dangereux duquel il ne sortirait pas indemne. Néanmoins, il ferma les yeux et en profita pour inhaler l'odeur de sa peau. Éveillé, ou bien endormi, Stiles lui faisait toujours le même effet. Un effet dévastateur dont cet idiot n'avait certainement pas conscience.

Dans un juron étouffé, Derek boucla la sangle, referma la porte en douceur puis fit le tour de la voiture pour s'installer au volant de sa camaro. Il s'apprêtait à mettre le contact quand il entendit Stiles remuer et susurrer son nom comme une douce caresse. Allons bon, combien de tortures le brun allait-il encore endurer ? Il ne tourna même pas la tête. Pourquoi se faire encore plus mal ? Le jeune homme était la tentation incarnée, un véritable fléau. Pas question de lui adresser le moindre regard. Derek souffla, agacé de se sentir si dérouté face à cet imbécile, passa une vitesse, et la voiture bondit, direction le loft pour mettre son précieux fardeau au lit.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors que la pluie commençait doucement à tomber, Derek n'avait de cesse de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Les mots de Danny tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

Stiles était fiancé.

Fiancé ! Merde ! Bon ok, fiancé, et non pas marié. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire sa demande, mais c'était clairement chipoter. Néanmoins, le brun ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Il comprenait désormais la raison qui avait poussé l'hyperactif à rouler si vite cette nuit-là, et ce qu'il avait tâché de fuir et d'oublier.

_« Je me doute que découvrir sa petite amie faire l'amour avec un autre homme à dû le perturber… ». _Qui ne serait pas bouleversé en découvrant la fille que l'on aime dans les bras d'un autre ? Cette Lydia était une salope. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier son attitude. Et elle avait l'audace de rechercher Stiles pour lui parler ? Mais lui parler de quoi au juste ? Qu'avait-elle donc de si important à lui dire qui puisse justifier une pareille erreur ? Derek siffla entre ses dents, de nouveau irrité. Il ne connaissait pas la jeune femme, mais il était était sur d'une chose : il ne prendrait certainement pas de gants s'il était amené à la rencontrer.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant tandis que son cœur, plus meurtri que jamais à la perspective de perdre Stiles, tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme un métronome réglé sur 'presto'. Il était perdu, déboussolé, contrarié. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire.

Derek n'avait eu de cesse de répéter au jeune homme que sa mémoire reviendrait, qu'il ne devait pas forcer, qu'ils avaient passé un deal et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas tant que sa mémoire lui ferait défaut. Mais il savait que ce n'était désormais plus qu'une question de jours, peut-être même d'heures… Mais qui voudrait se rappeler avoir été trompé ? Qui souhaiterait se souvenir qu'une nuit, un homme et une femme s'étaient ouvertement moqués de lui ? Pourtant, avant leur rencontre, Stiles avait une vie, un travail, une famille, des amis, un passé… et lui, il n'en faisait clairement pas parti.

Une partie de l'énigme était résolue. Scott McCall se révélait être son meilleur ami. Stiles avait utilisé sa voiture pour le déposer à l'aéroport puis avait filé chez Lydia pour découvrir la sinistre vérité sur leur couple. La suite, Derek la connaissait. Bouleversé, en colère, Stiles avait fui roulant à une vitesse déraisonnable pour venir s'encastrer dans sa moto. Et sa mémoire avait foutu le camp.

- Derek !

Au son d'une voix, le conducteur tressaillit.

- Derek, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu as perdu connaissance. Expliqua le brun sans le regarder.

Stiles observa un instant le profil de son hôte sans même remarquer que ce dernier avait les traits figés, puis reporta son regard sur la route. Il semblait à mille lieux d'avoir compris les mots du brun, comme s'il lui étaient clairement passés au travers.

- Il pleut. Dit-il, pointant l'évidence. Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient annoncé de la pluie.

Sa voix était faible, engourdie. Reprendre pied était difficile. Il avait tellement sommeil.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Au loft.

- Est-ce que ça te dérange si je dors encore un peu ?

Derek pouvait sentir les yeux brillants de Stiles posés sur lui le considérant avec attention. Il savait que l'objet de ses tourments ne s'endormirait pas s'il ne lui donnait pas son assentiment. Alors, tranquillement, il tourna la tête vers lui et rencontra son sourire. Bon sang, même complètement déphasé, il demeurait le seul que Derek mourrait d'envie de toucher et d'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Vraiment le seul en qui il avait désespérément envie de se perdre.

- Je te réveillerai. Lui accorda-t-il avant de détourner rapidement le regard, exaspéré par ce genre de pensées troublantes.

- Merci. Dit Stiles en fermant les paupières. Merci, Derek.

Derek soupira. Combien de fois ce type comptait-il foudroyer son cœur ?

"Aimer, c´est se mettre en danger. Aimer, c'est accepter de souffrir."

Derek l'avait appris à ses dépends. Par deux fois il était tombé amoureux. Par deux fois il avait goûté à la subtile caresse de la mélancolie et à l'effroyable douleur qui avait ravagé son âme telle une tornade dévastant tout sur son passage. D'abord Paige, puis ensuite Kate.

Il s'était alors fait la promesse de ne plus jamais laissé quiconque lui voler son cœur, se jurant de ne plus tomber amoureux. Il avait fait le choix maudit de rester seul pour toujours plutôt que vivre un amour inconditionnel qui à tout moment pourrait le faire chavirer dans les méandres du chagrin. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et un tsunami répondant au doux nom de Stiles était entré dans sa vie chamboulant son existence toute entière.

Par sa présence, son dynamisme, sa joie de vivre et la sincérité de ses mots, Stiles était parvenu à briser les chaines, réchauffé son cœur meurtri pour finalement abattre toutes ces fichues barrières qu'il avait fièrement dressées comme un précieux rempart, pensant se protéger. Mais Derek était sur le point de perdre, de s'écrouler, de capituler.

Car comment ignorer cette attirance, ces émotions qui déferlaient en lui à la simple vue de ce garçon ? Comment combattre ce fléau qui jour après jour hantait un peu plus son esprit, emprisonnant son cœur dans un étau de fer ? Il se sentait comme prisonnier des yeux du jeune homme quand celui-ci daignait poser son regard sur lui, dévoilant le plus doux de ses sourires. Combien de temps continuerait-il à ignorer ce sentiment qui n'avait de cesse de croître ? Il le sentait dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Stiles se répandait en lui comme un poison dont l'antidote n'existerait pas. **  
**

Derek se méprisait tout autant qu'il haïssait l'hyperactif de le rendre si faible, si vulnérable, l'obligeant à supporter un torrent d'émotion dont il n'avait que faire. Jamais il n'aurait dû l'emporter chez lui. Cet hyperactif lui mettait incontestablement la tête à l'envers, le rendant fou. Et il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'un seul besoin : celui de lui voler un baiser, sentir ses lèvres chaudes et douces contre les siennes, caresser sa langue et aspirer ses soupirs.

Derek savait, plus qu'il ne le ressentait, que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Stiles était si fort, si poignant et terriblement douloureux, que les sentiments qu'il avait pu avoir pour Paige ou Kate lui semblaient soudain si dérisoires. Mais pourquoi refusait-il d'admettre qu'il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de cette bouche sur pattes ? La peur sans doute. L'effroi de se faire rejeter. Lui qui n'était pas gay, comment accepter qu'il puisse aimer un homme ? Et Stiles ? Comment pourrait-il jamais connaitre les sentiments qui l'animaient ? Même si les yeux de l'hyperactif l´invitaient à ne pas douter de lui, Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre de le perdre. Il savait que lorsqu'il retrouverait la mémoire, Stiles partirait, le quitterait. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Et après ce qui venait de se passer au marché, il était en droit de redouter cet instant plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Égoïstement, il souhaitait que le passé de Stiles ne refasse jamais surface, qu'il reste enfoui bien caché dans une partie de son cœur. Car Derek le savait. Il savait que désormais, sa vie, c'était lui et rien que lui. Mais plutôt mourir que le révéler au principal intéressé. Plutôt mourir qu'essuyer le refus de Stiles.

Il prit alors la décision qui s'imposait : Il ne dirait rien, jamais. Il tairait ses sentiments et accepterait de le perdre emportant son secret dans la tombe.

* * *

Voilaaaaaa! Pfiou! Ça n'a pas été sans mal.

Si je me suis plantée, pas d'inquiétude, Diane va rectifier le tir.

Merci d'être présents

Pouki


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Merci mille fois pour toutes vos reviews, follows et rajouts en favoris. Ça fait super plaisir et c'est très encourageant pour nous. Et puis, on a encore plus envie de partager notre fic avec vous. **

**Maintenant, sans plus attendre et après le twisted ending que nous a laissé Pouki au chapitre précédent, je viens très humblement vous soumettre le nouveau chapitre.**

**Attention Driamar, je dis ça...je dis rien...**

**Auteure : DianeMoon.**

* * *

En pénétrant dans le loft silencieux, chargé de son bel endormi, Derek se sentit l'âme d'un conquérant. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, non pas tant à cause de l'effort que de la proximité avec le sujet de ses tourments, il se débarrassa des sacs de courses qui l'encombraient, les laissant glisser le long de sa jambe jusque sur le sol. L'adrénaline dans les veines et l'esprit embrumé, l'homme se savait damné à jamais par la faute de cet être frêle reposant avec insouciance dans ses bras.

À défaut de pouvoir lui appartenir, au moins le protégerait-il contre ceux qui voudraient lui faire du mal, et de quelque manière que ce soit. S'il le fallait, le brun n'hésiterait pas à se dresser contre tous les Danny du monde et qu'importe leurs bonnes intentions. Car comment Derek pourrait-il seulement espérer lutter contre ses sentiments -beaucoup trop forts- à l'égard de Stiles ? Il mériterait une médaille pour chérir ainsi celui qui était désormais sa géhenne personnelle. Jules César lui même ne prit pas autant de risques jadis en franchissant le Rubicon !

Mais en cet instant, le maître des lieux faisait un supplicié bien plus crédible que tous les Tantale réunis, se refusant lui-même un bonheur qu'il savait déjà vain. Qu'avait-il donc espéré ? Stiles avait une fiancée (certes infidèle), une famille et des amis. Il avait une vie, bordel ! Lui, n'avait rien de tout ça. Il n'était qu'un simple écorché de la vie, dont les meurtrissures avaient été laissées à vif. Alors c'était rêver d'imaginer que Stiles puisse l'aimer un jour.

D'ailleurs, que pouvait-il concrètement apporter de plus au jeune homme ? Ils étaient tous les deux semblables au jour et à la nuit, tellement différents que même une éclipse n'y changerait rien. Vraiment, Derek pensait avoir le chic pour tomber amoureux des personnes dont il ne fallait pas. Et qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal, putain ! Ça faisait un mal de chien et il ne pourrait jamais rien y faire… ou peut être seulement chialer en silence à la tombée de la nuit. Mais ça, ce n'était clairement pas son genre. Et de toute façon, il y avait déjà bien longtemps que toutes ses larmes avaient tarit, asséchées par le feu de la folie meurtrière de Kate.

Resserrant hâtivement sa prise sur le jeune homme, en prenant bien garde à ne pas le réveiller dans la manœuvre, le brun se dirigea vers l'escalier en colimaçon, combattant l'envie stupide et totalement masochiste d'admirer le visage serein appuyé tout contre son torse. Pas besoin de rajouter aux fêlures silencieuses qui commençaient à fleurir traîtreusement dans son âme.

- Tu aurais dû me réveiller…

Retenant Derek par le bras d'un geste fébrile, Stiles fixait l'homme avec un regard doux quoiqu'ensommeillé. L'hyperactif avait en effet ouvert les yeux dès que ce dernier l'avait précautionneusement déposé dans le lit qu'il occupait depuis maintenant un mois, lui offrant un sourire fatigué. Pour sa part, troublé plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû par ce visage souriant à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, le brun se redressa précipitamment, jugeant préférable pour son salut de s'éloigner de la tentation.

Et alors que le jeune homme allait imiter son mouvement, commençant péniblement à se mettre sur son séant –par crainte que Derek ne le laisse seul dans la chambre- ce dernier reprit rapidement contenance et vint s'asseoir calmement sur le matelas à côté de lui, le repoussant gentiment d'une main pour qu'il s'allonge de nouveau.

- Ne te lève pas ! Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il, concerné, un air impassible figé sur son visage, dissimulant parfaitement son trouble.

- Fatigué. Souffla Stiles, rassuré, en laissant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller dans un bruit sourd.

Derek fronça légèrement ses sourcils broussailleux, puis dans un geste tremblant, un peu comme s'il était sur le point de commettre une abomination, allongea lentement le bras pour poser la paume de sa main sur le front nu de Stiles. Il redoutait bêtement de toucher le jeune homme maintenant qu'il était éveillé. Mais par dessus tout, l'homme redoutait véritablement cette espèce d'atmosphère plutôt particulière qui s'était furtivement installée entre eux.

- Tu as de la fièvre. Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, promenant son regard azur sur le visage blême de son invité.**  
**

L'hyperactif ouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés, appréciant la fraicheur de la peau de son hôte sur la sienne, avant de scruter son regard de printemps qui le fixait.

- Derek…on…on devrait peut être en parler. Prononça-t-il difficilement, les prunelles subitement rendues plus brillantes par leur proximité.

- Rien ne presse. Lui répondit le susnommé, en retirant instantanément sa main de sa peau brûlante. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer pour le moment. Continua-t-il en détournant le regard, faisant mine de se lever pour sortir de la chambre.

- Derek ?

Stiles s'était furtivement redressé, arrêtant l'homme par le cuir de sa veste et posait maintenant sur lui ses prunelles noisette, où semblaient chanceler deux flammes. Le cœur du brun se serra. Il le trouvait magnifique. Le jeune homme, sa voix, toute sa personne l'attirait malgré lui. Il le voulait. Et à cet instant il aurait tout fait pour le garder auprès de lui, même si cela signifiait la perte définitive de sa mémoire passée. Même s'il devrait voir la destruction successive de toutes les motos qu'il pourrait se procurer. Ou même si encore il aurait fallu l'assommer tous les jours afin de provoquer une petite commotion cérébrale. Oui, l'homme était prêt à tout, à condition d'être le seul dont l'hyperactif aurait encore le souvenir…

- Merci. Souffla ce dernier, reconnaissant. Pour tout.

La voix de son interlocuteur le sortant brutalement de sa torpeur, Derek chassa fermement toutes ses pensées égoïstes, préférant poursuivre dans la voie sage de ses résolutions premières. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'arracher à sa vie passée. Il n'avait pas le droit de le garder pour lui.

- On a un deal. Claqua-t-il le visage fermé, comme si c'était la seule vraie raison du déploiement de tout son zèle à l'égard du jeune homme.

- Oui c'est vrai. Sourit Stiles en posant une main sur la joue drue de son vis-à-vis.

Le geste figea le brun qui ne comprenait plus quand ni comment la situation avait pu ainsi dégénérer entre eux. Aussi ne put-il esquisser le moindre mouvement quand l'hyperactif, les yeux noyés dans les siens, le souffle court, approcha lentement son visage de lui. Il ne comprit pas non plus quand ses lèvres se retrouvèrent à seulement quelques centimètres des siennes. Mais il ne chercha plus à comprendre quand Stiles combla l'espace entre leurs deux bouches, les paupières closes. Et son cœur s'emballa quand il finit par réaliser que le jeune homme était réellement en train de lui offrir un baiser, caressant sa joue tendrement du bout des doigts.

Le corps parcouru de frissons, Derek cru que sa cage thoracique ne pourrait plus contenir son palpitant, tant celui-ci semblait sur le point d'exploser. Les lèvres de Stiles contre les siennes étaient si douces, si chastes et si agréables qu'elles semblaient avoir été faites pour s'embrasser. C'est à cet instant précis que son cerveau se déconnecta de son corps et qu'il se sentit défaillir. Il se faisait embrassé par celui dont il était éperdument amoureux. De son côté, ne rencontrant aucune résistance, l'hyperactif pressa un peu plus sa bouche contre celle du brun avant de se reculer légèrement, reposant son front sur le sien, son souffle chaud caressant ses lèvres humides.

- Merci. Répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

Reprenant maladroitement pied dans la réalité, Derek se dégagea doucement du jeune homme, le regard perdu dans le vide. Rien n'avait plus de sens à ses yeux désormais. Surtout qu'il avait été bêtement démasqué. Et même s'il l'aurait voulu très fort, il n'aurait pu se mentir à lui-même. Car le cœur ne ment jamais. Et là, son cœur était clairement affiché sur son visage.

- Repose-toi. Souffla-t-il en repoussant Stiles doucement pour qu'il s'allonge, avant de sortir de la chambre dans un état second.

L'homme referma la porte, comme si la pièce derrière lui renfermait tous les fléaux de la Terre, avant de s'y adosser. Tremblant de tous ses membres, le brun prit vaguement conscience de l'espace tout autour de lui, ne trouvant plus aucune logique à rien. L'arrière de son crâne cogna durement contre le bois de la porte, tandis qu'il se laissa glisser sur le sol, ses jambes se dérobant sous son poids. Assurément, la troisième guerre mondiale aurait pu se déclarer dans le salon de son loft, juste sous ses yeux, qu'il n'en aurait concrètement rien à foutre.

Il était déjà perdu.

oOo

- J'me suis toujours demandé à quoi tu pouvais bien passer tout ton temps libre !

La voix enjouée de Stiles claqua brièvement dans l'air lourd de l'entrepôt, surprenant quelque peu Derek qui -trop concentré sur son ouvrage- ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il faisait une chaleur suffocante en ce début d'après-midi, d'autant plus exacerbée par les infrastructures métalliques de cette ancienne zone industrielle. Et les quelques alizés qui aéraient l'endroit étaient tellement rares en cette chaude journée d'été, que la grande porte d'entrée ouverte sur l'extérieur, ne changeait rien à la température environnante. D'ailleurs, il y avait un moment déjà que le brun avait laissé tomber le haut, désormais noué autour de sa taille. Aussi, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait sa peau cuivrée, sous laquelle on pouvait aisément deviner le roulement des muscles puissants, rendus visibles par l'effort.

- Je n'y aurai jamais pensé, mais je dois avouer que mécano, ça colle assez bien au personnage. Poursuivit le jeune homme dans un rire nerveux, troublé par autant de sex-appeal.

Derek leva succinctement la tête vers lui et l'hyperactif sentit son cœur s'emballer quand l'homme le fixa de ses yeux clairs, scrutant avec attention chaque parcelle de son visage, comme pour y déceler une quelconque trace de quelque chose connu de lui seul. L'échange visuel ne dura que quelques secondes infimes, mais cela fut suffisant pour que cette espèce de gêne bizarre s'installe de nouveau. Il y avait déjà tellement de tension entre eux que c'en était insupportable. Et se composant un visage -dont la neutralité était proportionnelle à son trouble- le brun détourna rapidement le regard de la vue du jeune homme, s'affairant à l'entretien du moteur de la voiture, sur laquelle il travaillait depuis le début de la journée. Stiles le trouvait vraiment très très beau. Et bordel, il était vraiment très très amoureux de lui...

- Électromécanicien. Corrigea Derek en insistant sur le « _électro_ ». Comment tu te sens depuis hier ? S'enquit-il, sans plus prêter la moindre attention à Stiles, qui commençait à avancer un peu plus dans la pièce.

- Mieux. Grâce à toi, merci.

- Tu remercies beaucoup trop. Grinça l'homme entre ses dents. On a un deal, n'oublie pas. Je remplis juste ma part du marché. **  
**

L'hyperactif ne pouvait se retenir de dévorer le brun du regard. Et cela n'avait concrètement rien à voir avec son corps outrageusement sexy, ou son air de beau gosse à qui on ne la fait pas… en tout cas pas totalement. Le jeune homme ressentait en effet cette sorte d'attirance physique, voir quasi épidermique, dès qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la même pièce. Comme si le vide entre eux devait vitalement être comblé. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser la veille. Ça n'avait bien sûr absolument rien à voir avec un quelconque délire hyper-thermique. La fièvre n'avait été qu'un déclencheur, une espèce d'excuse à deux balles lui donnant juste assez de couilles pour le faire. Car tel un aimant attirant le métal, Derek était son putain de centre de gravité. Et bien que le brun soit aussi expressif qu'un poisson rouge, certains signes ne trompaient pas. Depuis un mois qu'ils cohabitaient, il ne pouvait plus le tromper. Stiles voulait donc le mettre au pied du mur.

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Répondit-il en souriant. Et moi aussi je remplirai la mienne. Je te rembourserai ta moto, comme convenu.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Contra Derek l'air ronchon, en levant les yeux vers son vis-à-vis.

- Alors pourquoi tiens-tu encore à ce deal ? Répliqua le jeune homme avec raison. S'il n'y a pas de contrepartie, le deal n'a plus lieu d'être, non ?

Acculé, le brun détourna les yeux, ignorant délibérément la question de l'hyperactif. Il ne pouvait lui répondre sans se compromettre. Et il ne voulait clairement pas se se révéler sous son vrai jour. La seule chose qu'il voulait concrètement, c'était que son putain de cœur arrête de battre aussi fort comme un con, en présence du jeune homme. Il voulait juste ne plus être amoureux de lui. Alors, tournant le dos à ce dernier, il fit mine de chercher un outil parmi ceux qui était accrochés à une paroi derrière lui, pour continuer ce qu'il faisait avant d'être interrompu.

- Derek…on…on devrait peut être en parler. Reprit Stiles hésitant, craignant d'être allé trop loin.

- Rien ne presse, je te l'ai déjà dit. Coupa le susnommé sur la défensive. Un accord reste un accord, je ne vais quand même pas te foutre dehors maintenant. Alors prend la journée pour y réfléchir ou plus s'il le faut.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Contredit l'hyperactif.

Derek arrêta tout mouvement et releva la tête. Sourcil levé, un questionnement muet se dégageait de son visage confus. Il ne voyait pas du tout à quoi le jeune homme faisait allusion. Puis, tout à coup, son cœur rata un battement et il fut littéralement paralysé. Stiles s'avançait lentement vers lui -sans jamais le quitter des yeux- et le brun était comme obnubilé par ce regard trop brillant. Déconnecté, il ne pouvait (voulait ?) plus bouger, aucun de ses membres ne répondant à son SOS silencieux. Le cœur battant, l'hyperactif s'arrêta juste devant lui et approcha son visage de celui de l'homme, sous le choc. Stiles effleura alors ses lèvres des siennes, les caressant par son souffle tiède, sans toutefois jamais combler l'espace entre elles.

- Je parlais de « ça ». Dit-il dans un murmure.

Affolé, mais ne voulant rien laisser paraître alors que c'était désormais inutile, Derek recula d'un pas, s'arrachant à cette proximité dérangeante. Puis, tournant le dos au jeune homme, le brun relâcha le plus calmement possible l'air qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Stiles. Tenta-t-il d'une voix peu assurée…et puis le gars là, Danny, a dit que Lydia…

- J'ai entendu ce qu'a dit Danny. L'interrompit l'hyperactif. Et je ne veux pas en parler maintenant.

Le palpitant alternant dangereusement entre tachycardie et bradycardie, Stiles se sentait comme transporté dans une autre dimension, où Derek et lui seraient seuls au monde. Plus rien d'autre que le brun n'existait à ses yeux et il voulait juste unir leurs lèvres encore une fois. Cette sorte de vide à combler, la sensation étrange de centre de gravité, s'empara une nouvelle fois de lui, rendant vital le besoin de toucher l'autre, de le sentir et ne plus s'en éloigner. Aussi, l'hyperactif avança-t-il d'un pas, les yeux fixés sur le tatouage de Derek, dont le motif le fascina un instant. _Passé, présent, futur_. Tout prenait son sens désormais. Et s'approchant du corps sculptural du brun, Stiles déposa un chaste baiser au centre du triskèle, arrachant de légers frissons à son propriétaire.

- Stiles…

Les yeux clos, Derek luttait contre sa propre volonté, combattant son envie du jeune homme, son désir de sentir la douceur de sa bouche encore une fois contre la sienne. Il le voulait. Et le brun se maudissait de le vouloir aussi fort, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien désiré d'autre de toute sa vie. Il voulait le toucher, l'embrasser, le faire tressaillir… Bordel de merde, il voulait lui faire l'amour ! À cet instant, et comme une réponse muette à ses désirs non manifestés, Stiles l'entoura fébrilement de ses bras, taquinant ses abdominaux du bout des doigts.

- Stiles...St..iles. Haleta-t-il, le souffle court, un délicieux frisson parcourant son bas-ventre.

Sans cesser ses caresses sur la peau tendre et musclée, le susnommé déposa de petits baisers langoureux sur les omoplates et dans le cou du brun, avant de venir taquiner ses tétons d'une main. Derek se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas gueuler. Et le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il en voulait encore. En effet, aucun des deux hommes ne sauraient expliquer ce qui se passait, ni comment la situation venait clairement de déraper entre eux. La seule chose qu'ils savaient c'est que c'était putain de bon et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que ça s'arrête. Percevant le désir de l'autre homme, Stiles caressa sensuellement son ventre, dessinant des arabesques invisibles du bout des doigts, avant de faire glisser sa main doucement dans le jean du brun, puis sous le boxer. En sentant l'érection de Derek, le jeune homme gémit d'excitation, avant d'en caresser très lentement la longueur. Le souffle erratique, le brun pour sa part, laissa échapper un grognement de satisfaction, celui-là même qui après quelques minutes, lui fit reprendre pied dans la réalité et se dégager brusquement de l'étreinte de Stiles, le plaquant sans douceur contre un mur. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas céder. Aussi bon que ça pouvait être, il n'en avait pas le droit.

- A quoi tu joues ? Gronda-t-il, en colère contre lui même. **  
**

- Je ne joue pas. Répliqua le jeune homme le regard brillant.

Les yeux perdus dans les prunelles céruléennes de Derek, l'hyperactif se passa instinctivement le bout de la langue sur les lèvres. Il voulait encore plus de contact avec le brun. Il avait trouvé ça délicieux, il était excité et il en voulait encore. Mais le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à raisonner correctement, ses pensées partant dans tous les sens. Il fallait combler ce putain de vide entre eux, il lui fallait du contact, bordel ! Alors, posant une main hésitante sur la joue drue de l'homme en face de lui, Stiles se saisit de celle de son vis-à-vis avant de la poser contre sa poitrine, là même où son cœur battait à tout rompre.

- Derek…je te promets, je ne joue pas. J'ai juste envie de toi.

- Je…je ne suis pas gay Stiles. Bégaya le susnommé.

- Moi non plus. Contra le jeune homme, déboussolé. Je n'ai jamais connu qu'une seule femme. Mais je suis amoureux de toi, j'ai tellement envie de toi. **  
**

Derek n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne pouvait y croire. Celui dont il était éperdument amoureux depuis près d'un mois, pour qui il aurait fait n'importe quoi, pour qui il était prêt à tout sacrifier, celui dont il avait envie, ressentait la même chose que lui. A présent, il en était certain. Parce que le cœur ne ment jamais. Et là, Stiles avait clairement le cœur au bord des lèvres, lèvres qu'il alla doucement cueillir dans un soupir de soulagement, une main sur sa joue imberbe.

Enroulant ses bras autour du cou du brun, le rapprochant plus étroitement de lui, l'hyperactif entrouvrit naturellement les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait, il ne savait plus qui il était, il avait juste conscience de cette langue chaude et douce caressant sensuellement la sienne. Il ressentait le bras de Derek possessivement enroulé autour de sa taille, il ressentait sa chaleur se fondre en lui, il ressentait son excitation contre sa cuisse. Alors sans qu'il ne sache comment, ses propres mains déboutonnèrent sa chemise en tremblant, pour aller ensuite agripper fermement les cheveux du brun et le rapprocher encore plus près de lui. Plus de contact. Il en voulait plus. Toujours plus. C'est pourquoi il attrapa la main de l'homme caressant son visage, la faisant glisser lentement contre son corps.

- Derek…s'il-te-plaît…touche-moi! Je veux… j'ai besoin de sentir tes mains sur moi… **  
**

Excité plus que jamais, le brun suça goulûment la lèvre du jeune homme avant de se perdre dans son cou en baisers silencieux et humides. Puis, trop lentement, sa main glissa sur le torse offert, le débarrassant de la chemise entrouverte qui alla choir sur le sol, faisant frissonner l'hyperactif dont la main se promenait déjà dans l'entrejambe du brun. Il fallait encore plus de contact, qu'ils soient encore plus proches, que leur corps brûlants ne forment plus qu'un seul corps glissant de sueur. Aussi, quand Derek saisit le membre durci de Stiles, qu'ils furent parcourus des mêmes frissons, des mêmes gémissements, et qu'ils vinrent plusieurs fois dans les mains de l'autre, il fut sûr d'une seule chose.

C'est qu'il n'était plus sûr de rien.

oOo

Il faisait lourd. Les regards vides et las se croisaient, se jaugeaient puis se toisaient sans remords. C'était la fin du weekend. Certains essayaient d'oublier que c'était la vie qui craignait et pas juste la journée qui était mauvaise. Telles des ombres, d'autres se mouvaient lentement, se soûlant avec le bruit des corps aux alentours, plutôt qu'avec la boisson. En somme, chacun se mentait consciencieusement au son du nylon gratté avec mélancolie, sur un air de jazz oublié. Et avec un plaisir malsain, d'aucuns prenaient bien garde à appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

La salle empestait l'odeur de la cigarette et du parfum bon marché. Mais ça faisait du bien. C'était bon parce que ça vous arrachait la gorge, comme un alcool trop fort, un jour de pluie. C'était bon parce que, même si ça faisait un mal de chien, on se sentait vraiment vivant. Écrasé, trahi peut-être, mais putain de vivant !

Et au milieu de l'indifférence, seul, il attendait.

- Un whisky-coca s'il-vous-plaît.

Tout était molletonné de velours bordeaux. Ça faisait « cosy », même si l'endroit n'était pas très classe à la base. C'était même un bar de seconde zone à proprement parler. Et pourtant. Pourtant ils y avaient passé des heures à parler ou à se regarder. Parfois même à baiser. Mais seules les latrines ont été les gardiennes de leurs amours empressés, leur désir incontrôlé et leurs orgasmes avortés. Quoiqu'on en dise, l'endroit leur appartenait. Il n'y a pas à réfléchir, ça avait été un peu leur deuxième chez eux. Pour un simple sourire, ils pouvaient parfois y passer la nuit. Et ça durait encore et encore et encore.

Mais au milieu de l'indifférence, seul, il attendait toujours.

« _J'ai ton nom tatoué sur mon cœur_ », « _je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi _», « _Tu es l'air de mes poumons et vivre sans toi c'est l'oppression _…». Combien de promesses d'amour avaient-ils prononcé, en y croyant plus au moment même où elles passaient la barrière de leurs lèvres ? Combien de fois s'étaient-ils ainsi ridiculisés ? Ouais, ils ont été cons. Mais ça arrive, quand on est jeune et amoureux. Et même plus souvent qu'on ne croit.

Bref, Stiles attendait. Il l'attendait, ELLE, en pensant à Lui.

**-Flashback-**

- Ne m'oblige pas à te demander ce qui ne va pas.

Debout dans le petit salon face à la baie vitrée, Stiles observait calmement la zone industrielle en contrebas. Le loft était vraiment bien isolé de la ville et pas un bruit ne parvenait jusqu'ici, où tout était toujours trop calme. Le propriétaire des lieux semblait réellement tenir à sa paix.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis un incorrigible bavard. Sourit Stiles, en se retournant vers l'homme aux cheveux humides, qui se tenait derrière lui.

Il était bavard, c'était un fait. Mais surtout, il le savait. C'est comme quand on sait que deux plus deux font quatre ou que la terre tourne autour du soleil. Car il ne peut en être autrement. Personne ne veut le contredire puisque c'est une vérité générale. Comme quand on sait qu'on souffre d'hyperactivité ou que sa mère est morte quand on avait 10 ans. On le sait, c'est tout.

- Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda le brun, le visage neutre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Stiles. Depuis quand tu sais ?

- Depuis hier soir. Soupira le susnommé, la mine contrite. Au retour du marché.

Il y avait encore cette gêne bizarre qui persistait malgré tout. Ces regards fuyants qui en disaient beaucoup trop. Malgré leurs efforts pour faire comme s'il s'en foutait pour l'un, ou que « ce n'est pas grave », pour l'autre. Quoiqu'ils fassent désormais, ils ne pourraient plus le nier ou faire « comme si » justement. Parce qu'il y avait un « ça » entre eux. Et parce qu'ils avaient quand même fait l'amour toute l'après-midi. Plusieurs fois. Dans plusieurs positions. Et ils avaient plutôt kiffé à vrai dire.

Mais il fallait maintenant regarder la réalité en face. Les deux hommes ne pourraient pas fuir cette discussion éternellement. Et Stiles en était tout à coup affreusement conscient. Comme si l'espèce de bulle, dans laquelle il vivait depuis près d'un mois, venait subitement de lui éclater à la gueule. Pourtant, il n'était plus aussi bavard présentement. À croire que les vérités générales les plus avérées ne sont pas si immuables que cela après tout.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Interrogea Derek, trop calme pour l'être réellement.

- Comment as-tu su ? Contra l'hyperactif.

- Quand on… (il repensa encore à ce qu'ils avaient fait dans l'entrepôt sans même rougir) tu m'as dit que tu n'avais connu qu'une seule femme. Expliqua le brun. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir techniquement. A moins que tu n'aies retrouvé la mémoire…

Et là, même si le jeune homme n'avait jamais douté de l'intelligence de son hôte, il dû avouer qu'il était plutôt bluffé par sa logique. Lui même ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait dit sur l'instant. Il savait juste une chose, c'est qu'il était amoureux de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- C'est toi qui m'as dit et répété de ne pas en parler tout de suite. Que rien ne pressait. C'est toi Derek. Tenta-t-il de mauvaise foi, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas voulu parler de sa mémoire à ces moments là.

Mais c'était peut être la réplique de trop puisque le brun préféra lui tourner le dos, comme pour clore une conversation agaçante, avant de se diriger vers le canapé. Pourquoi l'hyperactif perçut-il ce geste comme un « retour à la case départ » ? Pourquoi crut-il bon de se justifier ?

- C'aurait… c'aurait été plus… facile si j'avais définitivement perdu la mémoire, pas vrai ?

Se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, le cœur battant, le jeune homme observa le brun prendre calmement place sur le dossier de son fauteuil en lui lançant un regard assassin. Le juge s'était installé. La sentence allait tomber. Et ça allait faire mal, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Stiles ? Éclata Derek. Que je pense que Lydia est une salope et qu'elle ne te mérite pas ? Que j'ai adoré le mois qu'on a passé tous les deux et que je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles ? Que je... que je ne devrais pas t'aimer ? Eh bien désolé, je ne te le dirai pas.

Oui ça faisait mal. Et peut être même plus, maintenait que le brun s'était tacitement déclaré. Parce que Stiles l'avait involontairement blessé, en tardant à lui dire la vérité. Mais seulement parce que lui même ne voulait pas s'y confronter. Parce qu'au final, il était simplement coupable d'aimer et qu'il avait eu peur de le perdre. Mais ça n'aurait servi à rien puisqu'il était effectivement en train de le perdre.

- Va donc rejoindre ta fiancée et vis ta vie comme il se doit. Claqua Derek. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Tu croyais quoi au juste ? On n'est pas dans un putain de Brokeback Moutain! Toi et moi c'était une erreur. On le sait tous les deux.

- Je préfère que ce soit compliqué avec toi plutôt que facile avec une autre. Tenta l'hyperactif, sincère.

- Je t'emmerde Stiles toi et ta belle gueule.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, le brun empruntait un chemin qu'il ne voulait pas suivre, proférant des paroles qu'il ne pensait pas, simplement parce qu'il avait trop d'amour pour l'hyperactif. Et aussi parce que Derek avait choisi d'interpréter le silence de Stiles comme une crainte de s'engager. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que le jeune homme regrette Lydia. Alors il préférait être en paix avec sa conscience plutôt qu'être libre de l'aimer. Il préférait le laisser partir et souffrir. Mais ça faisait un putain de mal. Alors il déversait sa colère sur lui.

- Mais on peut quand même rester amis? Demanda Stiles, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je crois que le mieux ce serait de m'oublier, Trancha Derek le visage impassible, alors que son cœur frappait contre sa poitrine. D'ailleurs, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour toi, tu sais très bien faire ça. Et de mon côté, je ferai en sorte de faire comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Conclu-t-il. Réfléchis, que préfères-tu avoir : la paix ou la liberté ?

La question resta en suspend quelques secondes entre les deux hommes, comme si elle pourrait résoudre à elle seule le mystère de l'univers tout entier.

- Moi j'ai déjà choisi. Sors de ma vie.

**-Fin flashback-**

Alors Stiles attendait. Parce qu'il avait eu beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Il fallait qu'il retourne auprès de Derek. Mais avant, il devait mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie et affronter la réalité en face. Il devait se souvenir et parler de ce qu'il avait « essayé d'oublier ». Il fallait qu'il la revoie. Et tandis qu'il se faisait la réflexion, les lèvres trempées dans son verre de whisky-coca, elle apparut dans son champ de vision, sublime comme à son habitude, dans toute sa flamboyante gloire. Pourtant la Reine avait quelque chose de fade ce soir, tandis que -de ce lieu de souvenirs- s'écaillait lentement le vernis du charme aveugle d'autrefois.

- Bonsoir Stiles. Salua Lydia, avant de s'asseoir face au jeune homme.

* * *

_En espérant que cette chose vous ait plu, je vous laisse entre les mains de Pouki pour une suite de thriller de ouf (Oops désolée, la pression sans doutes)._

_n'hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai vraiment dépasser les bornes. J'aime tous vos commentaires, sérieux, vous êtes géniaux. _

_DianeMoon._


	11. Chapter 10

**Après mon chapitre 'Danny', voici mon chapitre 'Lydia'. **

**Tu sais ma Diane, c'est pas très gentil. Pourquoi me laisses-tu des fins aussi compliquées à reprendre? En plus Derek a dégagé Stiles; ah bah super quoi ! **

**A moi de jouer alors. J'ai eu pour mission d'écrire la confrontation entre Lydia et Stiles ainsi que les retrouvailles entre Derek et son cher hyperactif. Mais comme je me suis un peu, voir beaucoup trop emballée, je découpe le chapitre en deux. **

**Auteure : Pouki26**

* * *

- _Bonsoir Stiles. Salua Lydia, avant de s'asseoir face au jeune homme._

- Bonsoir Lydia ! Merci d'être venu.

- Merci à toi de m'avoir appelé.

- Tu es toujours aussi belle. Complimenta l'hyperactif dans un demi-sourire la regardant se débarrasser de sa veste.

- Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ! Répondit cette dernière d'un air désinvolte.

La jeune femme accrocha son sac à l'accoudoir de sa chaise en même temps que Stiles levait le bras pour héler le barman.

- Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

- La même chose que toi.

- Deux whisky-coca ! Annonça-t-il au serveur quand il fut près d'eux.

Pendant un moment qui parut durer des heures, les secondes défilant à la lenteur des minutes, aucun mot ne fut échangé. Ils étaient là à se regarder, s'épier, se scruter, se dévisageant comme deux parfaits inconnus.

Stiles avait imaginé que revoir Lydia ranimerait en lui quelques émotions, cette part de sentiments que seule la jeune femme avait toujours su éveiller en lui, mais il avait beau fouiller au fond de son cœur et gratter la couche d'indifférence qu'elle lui inspirait, sa présence le laissait parfaitement insensible. Malgré ses airs de femme fatale, sa beauté supérieure et ses regards hautains, elle ne lui renvoyait rien, ne l'émoustillait pas, ni même ne lui stimulait une quelconque sympathie. Non, vraiment, rien de rien. Pas même le plus mesquin et commode des sentiments : le mépris. Il faut croire que le venin de la haine n'avait jamais coulé dans ses veines. Stiles n'avait jamais haï quiconque, pas même ce connard de Jackson Whittemore qui s'était pourtant ouvertement foutu de sa gueule lors de leur rencontre quelque peu musclée et grossière. Car non seulement cet enfoiré lui avait volé sa fiancée mais il s'était permis de se moquer de lui alors qu'il venait tout juste de la baiser.

- Je suis désolée.

La voix, bien trop chargée d'émotion de Lydia, s'éleva au milieu du brouhaha général et d'une musique un peu trop forte.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Stiles.

Désarçonné l'espace d'un très court instant par l'intonation tremblante de la jeune femme, l'hyperactif détourna le regard et prit une gorgée d'alcool pour se redonner contenance. Puis, avec une lenteur exagérée, il reposa le verre sur la table avant de s'enfoncer sur sa chaise dans un soupir non dissimulé.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour ça, Lydia, répliqua-t-il d'une voix tempérée levant de nouveau les yeux sur elle. Mais j'apprécie ta spontanéité. Non, si tu es là ce soir, c'est parce que j'avais besoin de te voir une dernière fois avant de tourner définitivement la page sur notre histoire. Et sache que je me fiche pas mal de savoir depuis combien de temps tu me trompais, donc inutlie de s'étendre sur le sujet.

Il l'a vit plisser le nez et froncer les sourcils, un voile de détresse dévorant son beau visage, tandis qu'elle posait les mains à plat sur la table se penchant en avant.

- Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir, essaya-t-elle hâtivement de se justifier. Je n'aurai pas dû te mentir, j'ai fait une énorme erreur, j'en ai conscience. Mais... mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire sans te blesser.

Elle entendit le jeune homme souffler, mais elle devait quand même essayer. Elle tenait malgré tout à lui, et même si elle avait fait la pire connerie de sa vie en le trompant effrontément, elle l'aimait toujours, à sa manière...

- Stiles, je regrette tellement. J'avais si peur de te faire du mal, tu ne le méritais pas… mais tu sais... Jackson et moi c'est ...

Les bras reposants sur les accoudoirs de son siège, la tête imperceptiblement penchée sur le coté, Stiles ne lâchait pas Lydia du regard, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Jamais encore il n'avait vu la jeune femme dans cet état. Il avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'elle s'était presque jetée sur la table tentant vainement de s'expliquer. En effet, la Reine avait définitivement perdu de sa superbe. Et quand bien même ses yeux séducteurs et sa chevelure flamboyante restaient aussi magnifiques que dans ses souvenirs, il se moquait pas mal de connaitre les maux qui semblaient l'a ronger. Il ne les devinait que trop bien : amertume, regret, culpabilité…. Mais il s'en fichait royalement, tout comme il se fichait de ses excuses bidons qu'il n'entendait pas.

Légèrement impatient et terriblement blasé, l'hyperactif souleva une main, lui intimant de se taire.

- Peu importe ce que tu as fais Lydia, commença-t-il posant à son tour les coudes sur la table rapprochant son visage du sien. Ça n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance. Bien sur, apprendre que ma très charmante fiancée fricotait avec un autre derrière mon dos n'avait rien de glorifiant, mais…

Il marqua une pause pour prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son whisky puis, replongeant au cœur de la couleur émeraude, il offrit à son ex-fiancée un sourire franc et plein de confiance.

-…je te pardonne !

Lydia ouvrit de grands yeux manquant de s'étouffer. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Tu as très bien entendu.

- Tu me pardonnes ? Si facilement ? Je… je ne comprends pas.

- Ok, tu m'as menti, trahi, trompé, réduit le cœur en miettes, bousillé mes rêves et mes espoirs de fonder une famille avec toi, et ça fait un mal de chien, je te l'accorde, mais... Stiles soupira une nouvelle fois. ...mais je réalise que je suis dans l'incapacité totale de te haïr. Alors, oui Lydia, je te pardonne.

Dire que Lydia était abasourdie eut été un euphémisme. En acceptant l'invitation de Stiles, elle s'était attendue à tout et n'importe quoi, mais surement pas à ça. L'homme qui se tenait face à elle n'était plus l'adolescent qu'elle avait connu à l'époque du lycée, ni même celui avec qui elle avait partagé 4 ans de sa vie. Non, cet homme là était différent. Pas physiquement bien sur. Il conservait son visage enfantin et ses cheveux en bataille un peu trop longs, mais quelque chose en lui avait subtilement changé, et en parfaite extra-lucide elle comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait : ce manque d'assurance qui lui avait toujours fait défaut... à présent, il illuminait son regard d'une nouvelle étincelle.

- Stiles, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement, comprenant qu'il s'était forcément passé quelque chose. (On ne se transformait pas en homme avec autant d'aplomb en si peu de temps). Tu n'es pas toi-même. Où étais-tu passé ? J'ai eu beau essayer de t'appeler un million de fois, ton téléphone était constamment sur répondeur. J'ai également tenté de contacter ton père, ainsi que Scott et Allison, mais il faut croire que vous avez tous décidé de jeter vos portables aux oubliettes. Même ton patron n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de toi, tu n'es plus jamais allé travailler au restaurant. Stiles, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, dis le moi ?

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Lydia devenait presque hystérique. A ce rythme, il ne serait guère étonné de la voir ouvrir très grand la bouche pour hurler sa colère et sa frustration lui brisant les tympans par la même occasion. Il prit alors ses mains dans les siennes la forçant à s'apaiser.

- Calme-toi, tu veux ! Lui ordonna Stiles d'une voix douce mais ferme. Tout va bien. JE vais bien, alors cesse de t'emporter.

Éberluée et anxieuse face à tant d'audace, elle leva sur le jeune homme un regard inquisiteur. Ce même regard qu'elle avait toujours posé sur lui chaque fois qu'elle tentait de résoudre la plus grande énigme qu'il incarnait.

- Qui es-tu ? Interrogea-t-elle retirant précipitamment ses mains comme si elle venait de se brûler. Tu n'es pas l'homme que j'ai connu. Non, le Stiles que je connais est hyperactif et bruyant, continuellement à parler de tout et de rien, ses yeux sont rieurs et passionnés, et surtout il ne se serait jamais privé de me dire que je l'ai blessé et qu'il me méprise pour ça. Je ne peux pas croire que tu me pardonnes comme ça. C'est impossible !

- Lydia ! Appela le jeune homme conservant ce même sourire narquois.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

- Non Stiles, je ne te comprends pas. En acceptant de te rencontrer ce soir, j'étais prête à entendre tes reproches, t'écouter me faire la morale... Mais je ne te reconnais pas. Tu as disparu plus d'un mois et je suis restée sans nouvelles.

- Mais tu en as, aujourd'hui ! Je suis là, devant toi.

- Quoi ? Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?**  
**

- Pas du tout.

L'hyperactif ferma un instant les yeux pas le moins du monde surprit par le discours fort éloquent de son ex-copine. Elle l'avait percé à jour, comme à chaque fois. Après tout, il l'avait toujours considéré comme la personne la plus intelligente qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Pas étonnant qu'elle le trouvait différent d'antan.

Oui, il avait changé, mûri. Sa rencontre avec Derek l'avait transformé, guéri. Il n'était plus le même homme et ne ressentait absolument plus rien pour la femme qui se tenait juste devant lui. Ses sentiments pour la si parfaite et éblouissante Lydia Martin avaient foutu le camp en même temps que sa mémoire. Mais aujourd'hui, il comprenait enfin qui il était et il savait exactement pour qui son cœur battait si fort. Derek, ce brun à la beauté phénoménale, était désormais toute sa vie et il se battrait corps et âme pour le reconquérir. Et ce combat commençait maintenant.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et quand il rouvrit les yeux, Lydia était blafarde et son verre de whisky, vide. Elle avait eut semble-t-il, besoin d'un petit remontant.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de main. Attitude bien peu digne d'une Reine, pensa le jeune homme.

Stiles lui sourit de manière énigmatique se renfonçant dans sa chaise.

- Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski. Je suis fils de shérif et j'ai 23 ans. Babilla-t-il les yeux rieurs. Je suis hyperactif à mes heures et un excellent assistant chef cuisinier promis à une grande carrière. J'ai pour meilleur ami Scott McCall qui vient de prendre pour épouse Allison Argent. Je suis originaire de Beacon Hills et je roule en jeep, ma princesse bien aimée. Et je n'éprouve plus aucun sentiment pour toi Lydia, car depuis un mois qui est sans conteste le plus beau mois de ma vie toute entière, je suis profondément, inéluctablement et définitivement amoureux de Derek Hale, l'homme le plus taciturne, froid, sexy et incroyablement bien foutu que la terre puisse porter.

Si Lydia avait eu le don d'expulser ses yeux hors de ses orbites par un quelconque tour de magie, Stiles aurait eu alors tout loisir de jongler avec. Mais il en avait assez. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer. Il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'une idée en tête, qu'un seul et éternel besoin : celui de retourner auprès de Derek au plus vite.

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Bégaya la rousse une main posée sur sa bouche. Derek ? Un homme ? Stiles, tu... tu es tombé amoureux... d'un homme ?**  
**

- En effet, tu as tout compris ! Je suis tombé raide dingue amoureux d'un homme. Comme quoi, tout arrive. Mais tu sais, Derek n'est pas n'importe quel homme et surtout il n'est pas gay. Mais c'est le type le plus contradictoire que je connaisse et il a si mauvais caractère, que personne n'ose l'approcher. J'ai bien cru ne jamais y parvenir moi-même, mais c'est bien mal me connaitre.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Interrogea la pauvre Lydia, médusée par les propos de son ancien fiancé.

Stiles émit un petit claquement de langue reniflant de manière bien dédaigneuse.

- Je ne suis pas certain que cela t'intéresse beaucoup. Mais maintenant que c'est dit, il est temps pour moi de te dire au revoir. J'ai encore des tas de choses à régler avant de retourner au près de lui et la première étape de ce parcours du combattant était, toi ! Te revoir une dernière fois pour te dire adieu et t'informer que nous ne nous verrons plus jamais.

Sur ces paroles, il vida d'un trait le reste de son verre, attrapa sa veste qu'il enfila à la hâte et se leva pour partir. Quand il passa près de la Reine, il posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, ne cilla pas, et Stiles aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait cessé de respirer, mais la tension qui se dégageait de tout son être lui prouvait qu'elle vivait encore. Il se pencha doucement sur elle pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Le dernier.

- Je ne t'oublierai pas Lydia, sois rassurée. Tu as été mon premier amour. On n'oublie pas son premier amour ni même sa toute première fois. Mais ton erreur m'a fait grandir et m'a fait découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Grâce à toi j'ai rencontré la personne au près de qui je compte bien passer le restant de mes jours. Alors, peut-être devrai-je te dire, 'merci de m'avoir trompé'.

Quand il se redressa, Lydia tremblait légèrement mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne souriait pas non plus. Qui aurait envie de sourire dans une situation pareille ? Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on apprenait que son ex-fiancé s'avérait être un gay refoulé. Mais Stiles n'était pas homosexuel. Il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais. Non, il était juste fou d'amour pour un homme grognon et taciturne répondant au nom de Derek.

- Adieu Lydia ! J'ai été soulagé de te revoir et de savoir que tu vas bien. Et même si je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, je te souhaite sincèrement d'être heureuse avec Jackson.

Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il souffla et tourna les talons.

- Au revoir. Murmura-t-il une dernière fois avant de quitter les lieux dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

Stiles ne reviendrait jamais ici.

Il ne reverrait jamais Lydia.

Et il s'en fichait pas mal.

Seul son avenir comptait, et cet avenir avait un nom : Derek Hale.**  
**

* * *

**Pas trop déçus de cette petite confrontation? Il faut dire que Lydia n'a pas eu le temps de dire grand chose, Stiles l'a assez vite mouché.**

**A demain pour la suite. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Avant dernier chapitre.**

**Mille fois merci pour toutes vos magnifiques reviews. Diane et moi-même sommes véritablement heureuses. Nous ne pensions pas que cette fiction aurait autant de succès.**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

**Auteure : Pouki26**

* * *

L'expression de Derek était impénétrable, ses yeux comme deux morceaux de glace tandis que sa voix, dure comme le métal, résonna au travers du hangar.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Stiles renifla aigrement s'autorisant un pas en avant. De toute évidence, Derek n'était pas franchement ravi de le voir mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment quittés en très bon termes.

- Non, reste où tu es ! Claqua le brun d'une voix autoritaire. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici.

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir Derek. Répliqua Stiles en fourrant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Accorde-moi quelques instants, j'ai à te parler.

- Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair.

Très clair pensa le jeune homme en baissant la tête. Il se rappelait très bien les paroles de son ancien hôte : « Toi et moi, c'était une foutue erreur ». Mais c'était également un foutu mensonge, et ça, ils le savaient tous les deux.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Ajouta le brun en lui tournant le dos. Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir.

Revoir Stiles troubla Derek dans sa chair et jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur. Trouble qu'il dissimula tant bien que mal en disparaissant sous le capot d'une voiture, ses doigts devenus subitement maladroits pour en trifouiller le filtre à air.

- Pourtant, tu vas m'écouter ! Insista l'hyperactif approchant à pas de loup. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je parte d'ici avant que tu n'aies entendu ce que j'ai à te dire. Et peu m'importe la colère ou bien encore la haine que tu ressens à mon égard, je suis venu te dire la vérité. Toute la vérité Derek.

La vérité ? Foutaises. Il l'a connaissait déjà la vérité. Stiles avait été parfaitement explicite quand il avait fait ses bagages et déguerpi de chez lui sans un mot. Il n'avait même pas cherché à négocier quand Derek lui avait ordonné de sortir de sa vie. Néanmoins, secrètement, il avait espéré que l'hyperactif lui tienne tête et se batte pour garder sa place auprès de lui. Mais il n'avait rien fait, rien du tout. Et il lui en voulait de n'avoir rien tenté.

Se retournant sur l'importun, Derek lâcha un souffle vibrant de fureur le visage habité d'une sourde horreur. Il claqua avec force le capot de la voiture pour le fermer prouvant ainsi l'état actuel dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas assez clair pour toi Stiles quand je te demande de foutre le camp ? Gronda-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Non, mais c'était quoi au juste son problème ? La semaine qui s'était écoulée avait été assez difficile comme ça. Sans doute la plus pénible de son existence. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il que Stiles se pointe alors qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de l'évacuer de son esprit ? N'avait-il donc aucune pitié pour son âme meurtrie ?

La réalité était telle que Derek n'avait eu de cesse de penser à Stiles, nuit et jour, ne parvenant plus jamais à fermer l'œil, luttant même pour s'obliger à s'alimenter. Il s'était promis de faire comme si le jeune homme n'avait jamais existé, s'était juré de s'en sortir, mais force était de constater qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Sans Stiles à ses côtés il était comme perdu. Il avait besoin de l'hyperactif dans sa vie pour se sentir vivant, pour se sentir entier, mais ce dernier s'était ouvertement moqué de lui. Il lui avait menti sans honte et sans remord. Désormais, Derek avait dans le cœur, un incendie qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Comment pourrait-il jamais lui pardonner ? Alors, oui, il était fou de rage. Il lui reprochait de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité plus tôt. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé lui faire l'amour alors qu'il savait déjà tout, que sa mémoire était revenue et qu'il se souvenait pertinemment de qui était Lydia.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Stiles ? Poursuivit Derek bien trop virulent alors que l'hyperactif conservait le silence. Lydia n'a pas voulu de toi ? Elle t'a encore rejeté ? Hum, ça doit faire mal, non !

Le jeune homme tiqua mais ne broncha pas. Hors, s'il ne se contrôlait pas, Derek déclencherait un ouragan de querelles mais il s'en fichait pas mal. L'absence de Stiles le déchirait tant et si bien qu'il n'avait plus l'esprit très clair et il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : frapper là où ça faisait mal, le blesser comme il l'avait blessé en ne lui faisant pas confiance, le faire souffrir comme il souffrait de l'avoir abandonné sans se battre. Alors il s'acharnait à lui clamer les pires horreurs tandis que l'hyperactif, les yeux braqués dans les siens poursuivait sa lente ascension vers lui, les mains enfouies dans les poches comme s'il n'entendait pas. Et plus il approchait, plus le cœur de Derek battait à tout rompre. Il cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il menaçait presque de s'extraire de sa cage thoracique.

- A moins que tu aies pu la baiser une dernière fois avant de te faire larguer! Argua-t-il férocement, le regard haineux. Félicitations dans ce cas ! Tu ne seras par retourner auprès d'elle pour rien.

Le brun dépassait clairement les bornes, il en avait conscience. Mais Stiles lui inspirait de si vives et paradoxales émotions qu'il se contenait presque de cogner. Et bien plus encore, il se retenait d'attraper le jeune homme par la gorge pour plonger sur ses lèvres tentatrices violant sa bouche de sa langue assassine. Il crevait du besoin irrépressible de le goûter tout en se maudissant de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ses émotions.

Pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile ne rétorquait rien ? Pourquoi le scrutait-il de cette manière ? Il avançait vers lui sans rien dire et c'en était oppressant et désarmant. Et cette étincelle dans ses yeux... Derek ne lui connaissait pas ce regard. C'en était déroutant.

- Je te conseille de ne pas approcher davantage. Menaça-t-il appuyé contre la voiture, le corps tendu à l'extrême, comme prêt à une éventuelle collision avec son interlocuteur.

Stiles cessa tout mouvement, son corps à moins d'un mètre de celui de l'homme de sa vie. Il pouvait presque l'effleurer. Il mourrait d'envie de le toucher, il avait juste à tendre le bras, mais commettre pareil pécher serait une tragédie. Derek n'hésiterait pas à lui décocher un coup. Son animosité envers lui était bien trop palpable. Il n'avait alors d'autre choix que de s'armer de patience et prendre son temps pour amadouer la bête en furie. Gardant désespérément les mains au fond de ses poches pour ne pas tenter le diable, le jeune homme inclina un instant la tête avant de la relever pour plonger au cœur de l'océan.

- Tu n'es qu'un homme de plomb, fondu pour la guerre. Déclara-t-il soudainement au souvenir d'une chanson. Et je ne suis qu'une lame de fond tombée dans tes bras. Je me souviens de la douceur de tes caresses, de la brûlure de tes baisers, sensuels, savoureux et profonds comme le lit d'un fleuve.

Derek plissa les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Rêvait-il ? Son cœur venait de rater un battement.

- Ma peau se souvient de tout Derek. De tes mains sur moi me caressant avec passion, de ta bouche sur la mienne, du goût de tes lèvres et de ta langue taquine. J'en frissonne encore.

Un son rauque digne d'un loup hargneux galopa dans la gorge de Derek. Le désir, épais et violent, montait en lui, traversant tout son être et brouillant sa raison.

- A quoi est-ce que tu joues Stiles ? Râla-t-il, irrité de se laisser attendrir de la sorte.

Mais l'hyperactif n'écoutait pas. Il ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement non plus, et rien n'indiquait qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas toucher son vis-à-vis. Ils étaient simplement là à se regarder, se dévisageant, se dévorant des yeux comme deux âmes en fusion prêtes à se jeter l'une sur l'autre avec envie et désespoir. Iris chocolat contre iris électrique.

- Mon corps se souvient de nos ébats impétueux... et je peux encore sentir la flamme d'un désir brûlant et irrésistible me dévorer de l'intérieur.

- Arrête Stiles ! Ne fais pas ça !

- Je suis désolé Derek mais j'ai tellement envie de toi !

Une douleur, sourde, tapissa la gorge du brun, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour. Oh Seigneur ! Pourquoi est-ce que Stiles s'obstinait comme ça ? Voulait-il si ardemment le voir s'effondrer à ses pieds ? Désirait-il à se point l'obliger à tomber à genoux devant lui ? Cherchait-il à le faire ployer plus vite quand son seul et unique besoin était de le prendre dans ses bras respirant l'arôme de sa peau ?

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! S'insurgea le brun lui tournant brusquement le dos et posant les mains sur le capot de la voiture, dos voûté.

Il ne pouvait soutenir plus longtemps ce regard si brillant et impérieux. Il n'y lisait qu'amour, envie, besoin, désir et passion. C'était trop pour l'homme qu'il était. Il avait quand même pris une décision bon sang : oublier Stiles. Ignorer ce qui faisait d'eux aujourd'hui deux êtres se consumant d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Mais ils étaient si différents, ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde. Comment pourraient-ils jamais concevoir un avenir ensemble ? Mais Derek était au pied du mur. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Et même si son cœur lui dictait une toute autre conduite, celui de lui pardonner et de le prendre sans concession, sa raison lui ordonnait de ne pas flancher, de tenir bon. Après tout, il savait que le temps vous endurcissait de tout, des illusions comme des mauvais coups. Il n'avait rien d'un novice dans ce domaine, il connaissait ces choses là par coeur. Il survivrait à ce nouvel échec.

- Sans toi Derek, en plein soleil, j'ai froid.

- La ferme Stiles, la ferme ! Hurla le brun, tête baissée, abdos contractés.

A ce rythme, il ne répondrait bientôt plus de rien, et le jeune homme allait salement morflé. S'il persistait à continuer sur cette lancée, à lui souffler des mots si envoûtants et désarmants, il le violerait sur place, le forçant à être sien, évacuant ainsi ses peurs, ses angoisses les plus ancrées et se délestant de tous ses tourments. Il le regretterait après coup mais ses bonnes résolutions venaient de se faire la malle en même temps que son cerveau. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : faire l'amour à Stiles. C'était la seule urgence vitale.

- Pars d'ici, Stiles ! Ragea Derek qui refusait de lui faire face de peur de craquer.

- Non Derek, je te l'ai dis, je ne partirai pas sans que tu saches la vérité. Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix trop douce.

- Je m'en fous, je ne veux rien savoir. Va-t-en avant que je ne réponde plus de rien!

- Je t'en prie Derek, laisse-toi aller !

Le fossé les séparant fut comblé quand Stiles, avec une extrême précaution, enroula ses bras autour de la poitrine de Derek posant sa tête sur son dos. Il sentit immédiatement le brun se crisper comme prêt à se débarrasser de lui, mais il se cramponna si fort qu'il le dissuada un moment de le faire dégager.

- Je t'en prie Stiles, ne fais pas ça ! Supplia le brun, subitement devenu las.

Il se redressa, attrapa les poignets de Stiles pour le détacher de lui et se retourna pour le repousser. Mais le jeune homme agrippa fermement son tee-shirt bien décidé à lui révéler les mots de son cœur.

- Je t'interdis de me chasser. Je ne partirai pas.

- Pourquoi Stiles ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes de la sorte ? S'indigna Derek en se dégageant de son étreinte et s'éloignant de la source du mal. Tu as retrouvé la mémoire. Tu as une famille, des amis, une petite amie, un travail. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Toi ! Marmonna-t-il si bas que Derek ne put l'entendre.

- Tu es sorti de ma vie et je me porte très bien sans toi. Mentit effrontément le brun. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Stiles ! Tu peux t'en aller, je ne te retiens pas.

- Derek ! Appela l'hyperactif qui commençait à paniquer. Cesse de me mentir !

- Non Stiles ! J'ai fait un choix : celui d'être en paix avec moi-même. Tu ne peux pas revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé et me dire toutes ces choses.

- Derek, écoute-moi ! Dit plus fort Stiles en s'approchant.

Mais Derek semblait bien trop en colère pour l'écouter. Il n'entendait que les émois de son cœur. Cœur qui pulsait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se battait avec ardeur contre ses démons. Il chérissait Stiles autant qu'il le haïssait de lui faire vivre cet Enfer. Mais par-dessus, il s'en voulait de lutter de manière si farouche. Il se maudissait de résister à cette fulgurante envie de déposer son cœur entre ses mains. Mais il craignait qu'en cédant aux avances de l'hyperactif, il marquerait sa faiblesse. Et il avait peur. Peur que ça ne marche pas. Peur que Stiles se lasse et s'en retourne à sa vie d'antan. Peur qu'il ne puisse totalement oublier Lydia, son premier amour.

Alors tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était passer ses nerfs sur la seule personne qui pouvait encore lui apporter l'étincelle de bonheur et lui offrir la lumière dans sa vie. L'unique personne qu'il aimait plus sa vie.

- Calme-toi, Derek ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Derek cessa alors de fuir le regard de Stiles et s'approcha dangereusement de lui comme s'il cherchait à sonder son âme.

- Ce qui m'arrive ? Répéta-t-il, menaçant, à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là alors que je t'ai demandé de foutre le camp ? N'as tu pas encore compris que j'en avais plus rien à foutre de toi ?

Profitant de cette proximité plus que troublante mais si enivrante, Stiles loucha sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son vis-à-vis. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de les goûter.

- Eh bien ? Insista le brun qui n'en menait pas large mais n'en laissait absolument rien paraitre.

- Tu es la personne la plus cruelle que je connaisse, Derek Hale ! Murmura Stiles.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es est un vrai connard.

Le brun grogna.

- Répète ça si tu l'oses !

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux m'empêcher d'être si désespérément amoureux de toi ? Trancha le jeune homme les yeux rivés aux lèvres de Derek comme s'il était hypnotisé.

Lèvres que Derek ouvrit et ferma à plusieurs reprises, désarçonné par les mots de l'hyperactif. Avait-il bien entendu ? L'expression meurtrière de son regard s'évapora comme neige au soleil, ses yeux papillonnant de droite et de gauche comme s'il cherchait un point où se raccrocher dans le regard brillant de son vis-à-vis.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Je ne peux imaginer un monde sans toi, Derek. Continua Stiles sans jamais toucher le brun. Parce qu'un monde sans toi serait pareil à un monde sans lumière, un univers sombre, austère, irrespirable et cruel. Sans ta présence à mes côtés, ma vie ne serait qu'une litanie monotone, fade et sans saveur.

- Stiles ! Suffoqua Derek rendu fébrile par les mots de l'hyperactif.

- Tu auras beau déguiser ce que dans ton cœur on peut lire ou prendre un air détaché quand mon absence te déchire : il m'est tout simplement impossible de te croire quand avec des mots dérisoires, tu me mens.

Derek se figea, son corps devenant de marbre. Il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Debout, l'un en face de l'autre, les deux hommes se buvaient des yeux. Et si le connard en question semblait brusquement absent, foudroyé par la déclaration de son interlocuteur, Stiles arborait quant à lui le plus doux et le plus fragile des sourires.

L'air se chargeait autour d'eux crépitant presque tant il était électrique. Ils ne disaient rien se fixant juste du regard. L'hyperactif se mordit délicatement la lèvre alors que son désir pour cet homme l'envahissait, embrasant son sang, écourtant sa respiration. Il vit alors le brun secouer la tête comme pour se délivrer de pensées dérangeantes et retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu dis ? Interrogea le brun, ses doigts fourmillant de le toucher.

La voix de Derek restait dure, vibrante, mais elle n'avait plus rien de menaçante.

- Comment crois-tu que je puisse réagir ? Stiles, tu…

- Je t'aime Derek ! Le coupa l'hyperactif ancrant ses yeux au plus profond de son regard et l'agrippant promptement par le col de son tee-shirt.

Le souffle court, Derek tituba légèrement, totalement ébranlé par la confession du jeune homme et des ses mains autour de son cou.

- Peu m'importe tes insultes ou tes menaces. Enchaîna Stiles, déterminé. Peu importe que tu me craches ton courroux en plein visage. Ça ne changera rien au fait que je suis fou de toi et que je ne me raisonne pas. J'ai passé la pire semaine de ma vie. Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, nuit et jour, mais je ne pouvais pas revenir auprès de toi.

- Que fais-tu ici dans ce cas ?

Le brun ne chercha pas à se dégager. Il était désormais incapable de lutter contre ses sentiments tout comme il lui était impossible d'échapper au regard étincelant de Stiles posé sur lui. Il s'y perdait même allégrement plongeant dans un puits sans fin.

Mais les doigts de l'hyperactif le libérèrent effleurant au passage la peau de son cou. Derek en profita pour reculer d'un pas craignant de céder à ses pulsions carnassières. **  
**

- Je suis là parce que j'ai eu la force d'affronter mon passé. Expliqua l'hyperactif. Je ne pouvais revenir avant d'avoir réglé certains détails.

Derek fronça les sourcils, les dents serrées. Parlait-il de Lydia ?

- Oui Derek, j'ai revu Lydia. Avoua Stiles répondant à la question muette de son interlocuteur. J'avais besoin de la voir. Il le fallait.

Un éperon traversa le cœur déjà meurtri de Derek. Il imaginait déjà les pires scénarios et l'image de Stiles faisant l'amour à une jeune femme rousse s'imposa à lui, lui donnant la nausée.

- Ça suffit Stiles ! Je ne veux rien savoir sur toi et Lydia, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Tu dois savoir Derek ! S'énerva le plus jeune.

Le brun soupira d'exaspération.

- Fais vite alors !

Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine pour toiser celui qui avait l'audace de faire battre son cœur beaucoup trop vite. Ce même imbécile qui venait de lui offrir la plus belle des déclarations. Et même si Derek mourrait d'envie de lui pardonner et de se jeter à corps perdu sur ses lèvres, il y aurait toujours cette Lydia Martin entre eux, devenue plus présente que jamais maintenant que Stiles avait un passé.

- Je l'ai revu pour lui dire adieu... Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Nous n'avons fait que parler puis je l'ai abandonné dans ce bar miteux...

Le cœur de Derek fit une embardée alors que son visage restait de glace, comme hermétique.

- Je lui ai souhaité d'être heureuse auprès de Jackson, bien que je doute que ce soit quelqu'un pour elle. C'est quand même un sacré salopard…

Cette réplique eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à Derek. Stiles l'aperçut et en profita pour se détendre aussi.

- Mais tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand je lui ai avoué être profondément, inéluctablement et définitivement amoureux de Derek Hale, l'homme le plus sexy de cette Terre.

Le cœur de Derek manqua un battement, puis deux, le troublant jusqu'au plus profond de ses tripes. Stiles n'avait-il donc aucune limite ?

Envouté, le brun ferma les yeux, absorbant les mots de l'ange pour les graver à tout jamais dans son cœur et son esprit. Il soupira. A quoi bon continuer à lutter ? Pourquoi feindre de ne plus rien ressentir alors qu'il était raide dingue de cet emmerdeur hyperactif ? Stiles s'offrait à lui et il le savait sincère dans ses mots. Mais c'était surtout ses yeux qui offrait à Derek la plus grande des satisfactions. Le cœur de Stiles était gravé sur sa face et ce cœur ne battait que pour lui.

- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de m'allumer. Le réprimanda-t-il au bout d'un long moment.

Il rouvrit les yeux au moment même où la main du jeune homme s'enroulait autour de sa nuque.

- J'ai bien cru que tu ne céderais jamais. Répondit Stiles, soulagé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que je t'ai déjà pardonné ?

- Non, mais ça viendra. Répliqua le plus jeune, confiant. En attendant, j'ai besoin de ma dose. Tu m'as tellement manqué Derek. Ronronna-t-il trop près de sa bouche.

Vaincu, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Derek. Son premier vrai sourire depuis que Stiles avait osé le quitter sept jours auparavant.

- Je te préviens, je ne serai pas tendre. L'avertit le brun qui sentait le feu crépiter en lui, le consumant tout entier. **  
**

- Je te promets de ne pas pleurer. **  
**

Dans un feulement de fauve, Derek poussa brutalement Stiles contre la voiture et, prenant son visage entre ses mains, l'obligea à affronter ses yeux ardents et déterminés.

- Je compte bien de te faire payer ton absence. Menaça-t-il. Tu vas payer pour m'avoir fait vivre l'enfer.

Le souffle manqua à Stiles quand les lèvres de Derek descendirent en piqué sur lui le plaquant si fort contre la voiture qu'il lui arracha une plainte de douleur. Le brun l'embrassa violemment leurs dents s'entrechoquant brièvement avant que Stiles ne sente sa langue pénétrer sa bouche, le réclamant de façon impétueuse et impérieuse. Le désir explosa dans tout son corps et il lui rendit son baiser se mettant au diapason de sa ferveur. D'instinct, il enroula ses mains autour de son corps ses doigts galopant dans ses cheveux. Le brun grogna, un râle venant du plus profond de sa gorge, bas et sexy tandis qu'une de ses mains glissait le long du corps du plus jeune jusque dans son entrejambe qu'il massa avec vigueur, subitement pressé.

Au bout d'une éternité, Derek s'arracha à leur baiser, haletant. Ses yeux, embrasés de désir, firent bouillonner le sang déjà brûlant qui pulsait dans le corps de Stiles.

- Tu es mien… gronda Derek enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair de son dos. Si tu pars à nouveau, si tu me mens...

- Tu m'arracheras la gorge avec tes dents. Compléta Stiles en se cambrant. Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus. C'est bien ton genre...

En un éclair, le brun attrapa Stiles par les hanches pour l'attirer à lui plongeant sur ses lèvres entrouvertes en un baiser furieux et passionné, sa bouche revendiquant la sienne. Il entendit le jeune homme gémir tandis qu'une de ses mains s'affairait dans sa chevelure lui tirant la tête en arrière rendant ce baiser plus sauvage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stiles ? Soupira-t-il comme possédé. Dis le moi !

- Toi ! Répondit l'hyperactif, pantelant. Je te veux toi, tout entier.

Sans le quitter de ses yeux brûlants, Derek se détacha du jeune homme, l'examina quelques secondes empli d'un désir dangereux, et le déshabilla dans des gestes impatients lui laissant pour seul protection son boxer qui ne pouvait cacher sa folle érection. Dans un souci d'équilibre, Stiles posa ses mains sur les bras de Derek mais ce dernier le repoussa contre le capot de la voiture le détaillant fiévreusement des pieds à la tête. Il lui avait tellement manqué. De son regard pétillant de malice au goût de sa peau.

- Dis-moi précisément ce que tu veux ! Râla-t-il, ses doigts glissant le long de son sexe au travers du tissu, son regard perdu dans le sien.

Stiles tressaillit. Derek le rendait ivre. Ivre d'appétence, ivre de folie. Il le voulait si intensément.

- Je veux sentir tes lèvres sur moi, tes mains me parcourant avec appétit...

Le cœur de Stiles cognait dans sa poitrine, si fort, si fort… Il n'avait plus aucune pudeur, et son envie pour cet homme lui faisait perdre la tête. Le désir le consumait tant et si bien qu'il était prêt à supplier Derek de le prendre en bouche pour l'aspirer, le sucer, le dévorer. Il avait besoin de ses mains partout sur lui, de sa langue le léchant avec délectation, de son sexe se perdant au plus profond de lui. Il crevait du besoin de s'abandonner corps et âme.

Il vit alors son bourreau sourire et se pencher sur lui pour suçoter le lobe de son oreille avant de descendre le long de sa gorge le parsemant de baisers chauds et humides tandis que ses mains exploraient avec fièvre sa peau laiteuse, le zébrant de flammes rutilantes.

Le jeune homme perdait pied, le poing serré dans les cheveux du brun. Leur monde se réduisait à leur respiration, la sienne haletante et celle de Derek, féroce, un feulement de fauve.

- Sais-tu à quel point ton odeur est exquise ? Murmura Derek reprenant possession de ses lèvres.

Ses mots enflammèrent une nouvelle fois le sang de l'hyperactif et accélérer les battements de son cœur. Mais il avait besoin de plus. Il voulait toujours plus. Plus de contact, plus de sensation. Il voulait se fondre en lui.

- Je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne. Je veux pouvoir te caresser.

Derek se redressa et dévisagea longuement son vis-à-vis, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Il ne doutait un seul instant que cet intrigant savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Fébrile, ses mains agrippèrent le bas de son tee-shirt et, dans un mouvement fluide et rapide s'en débarrassa dévoilant un torse parfait sans jamais lâcher Stiles de ses insolents yeux gris.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment sans bouger, sans se toucher, se bouffant simplement du regard, des idées plus tordues les unes que les autres traversant leur esprit tourmenté et diaboliquement fiévreux.**  
**

- Derek Hale, tu es définitivement l'homme le plus sexy que la Terre ait porté. C'est une réalité. S'exalta Stiles en se jetant sur sa gorge pour le dévorer de bon cœur tandis qu'il entourait le brun de ses bras pour lui griffer le dos avec ivresse.

- Tu es à moi.

Rejetant la tête en arrière pour plus de sensations, Derek lâcha un long râle de satisfaction. Dieu que c'était bon ! Jamais encore il n'avait goûté à pareil délice et il ne pensait plus qu'à baiser Stiles férocement le faisant hurler sous ses coups de butoir.

Enivré de plaisir, impatient, il tira le jeune homme par les cheveux pour lui relever le visage et plonger sa langue au cœur de sa bouche le dévorant avec fureur et concupiscence. Sa main glissa sur sa nuque puis se referma sur sa joue générant un contact de feu, l'autre se plaquant avec fermeté dans le creux de ses reins le serrant si fort contre lui que l'hyperactif eut du mal à respirer. Sa bouche se déchaînait contre la sienne, le consumant, savourant le contact de sa langue contre la sienne. il allait le prendre, oh que oui ! Et il en perdrait la tête.

Excité comme jamais, Derek en oublia ses tourments, ses peurs et toute sa vie. La seule chose qui comptait à présent était qu'il allait posséder ce jeune homme, le prendre violemment pour le foudroyer de plaisir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Leur deux corps ne feraient plus qu'un, qu'une seule et même entité et ils exploreraient ensemble les confins de la jouissance. Et surtout, ils s'aimeraient à en toucher le ciel.

* * *

Voilà, Derek a finalement craqué. Stiles a été le plus fort.

A dimanche pour le tout dernier chapitre.

Merci d'être avec nous.

Pouki


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Il est l'heure du dernier chapitre. Chapitre qui cette fois, a été écrit en commun. **

**En espérant que vous aimerez, Diane et moi-même vous souhaitons une bonne lecture. Merci à tous pour votre présence et votre soutien, et à bientôt pour une future fiction (je l'espère) en mode PoukMoon.**

**Pouki.**

* * *

Derek Hale devait certainement être le gars le plus contradictoire de toute la Californie. Hospitalier (ouais, malgré les apparences), honnête, correct et loyal, il était aussi frigide, asocial (voire misanthrope sur les bords), coléreux et peu loquace. Mais ça, Stiles le savait déjà. Et à vrai dire c'était surtout pour son côté mauvais garçon qu'il était tombé raide dingue du brun. Par contre, le jeune homme n'aurait jamais cru un jour pouvoir utiliser le mot « _douceur_ » pour caractériser son amoureux. Et pourtant. Les mains perdues dans la chevelure d'ébène de son homme, l'hyperactif se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de taire ses gémissements.

- Si…si tu continues à faire ça…on ne pourra jamais avoir cette maudite conversation Derek.

Après avoir passé des heures à faire « _regretter_ » à Stiles d'être parti pendant une semaine entière, le brun avait quelque peu calmé ses ardeurs et les deux hommes avaient fini dans son lit. Mais Derek avait tout de même réussi à transformer un moment câlin en une véritable séance de torture. Taquinant le nombril du jeune homme du bout de la langue, il remonta sensuellement le torse finement musclé en y laissant une traînée de baisers humides, se réjouissant des légers tremblements qu'il provoquait chez l'hyperactif. Puis, faisant glisser sa peau tout contre celle de son amant, le brun se saisit doucement de sa gorge avec ses dents avant de murmurer à son oreille d'une voix rauque.

- Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ?

- Euh…n…non… enfin oui, je veux dire ouiiiiii. Bafouilla Stiles, complètement troublé.

Surplombant l'hyperactif de tout son long, les jambes emmêlées aux siennes sous la légère couverture, Derek eut un sourire prédateur, satisfait de savoir le plus jeune totalement à sa merci. Faisant courir l'arête de son nez très lentement dans le cou du jeune homme, il lui arracha un cri étouffé en lui mordillant lascivement l'épaule, avant d'approcher sa bouche de son oreille de nouveau sans prévenir.

- Je n'ai pas très bien compris Stiles, tu veux que je continue ou que j'arrête ? Demanda-t-il, mutin, avec une voix beaucoup trop suave pour le bien du jeune homme.

- Ooo…ok ! Stop. Temps mort beau gosse. On arrête tout ! Faut qu'on parle. Débita l'hyperactif, sur le point de perdre totalement la tête.

Ignorant la demande du jeune homme, Derek se redressa légèrement au dessus de lui, mettant ainsi leurs deux bassins nus en contact, avant d'ancrer son regard azur dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Stiles déglutit difficilement. Une demi-seconde. Il n'avait fallu qu'une putain de demi-seconde pour qu'il soit complètement excité par le brun. Et sans jamais couper le contact visuel, un air aussi impassible qu'à son habitude sur sa face, Derek approcha lentement son visage du sien. Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à une épaisseur de lèvre l'un de l'autre, Stiles ferma instinctivement les paupières attendant que son amoureux comble l'espace entre leur bouche. Mais après un instant, le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et constata le sourire moqueur du brun, qui n'avait pas cessé de le fixer.

- D'accord, temps mort. Murmura Derek, amusé. Parlons puisque c'est ce que tu veux. Dit-il avant de se relever et de commencer à enfiler ses vêtements.

- Heyyyyyyy mais c'est pas du jeu ! Se plaignit l'hyperactif.

oOo

- En fait c'est vraiment un truc tout con Derek…

Assis au comptoir-bar de la cuisine, une bière à la main, le susnommé observait Stiles qui s'était mis en tête de préparer un plat de saumon laqué au miel et sésame « _sur son lit de pommes de terre nouvelles_ ». Sourcil levé et un air désabusé brouillant son visage de bad boy, le brun tentait tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation, ou plutôt le monologue du jeune homme. Parce que pour converser il faut être deux, c'est bien connu. Mais ça faisait déjà une bonne quinzaine de minutes que Stiles s'agitait dans tous les sens, en déblatérant sur tout mais aussi n'importe quoi, s'évertuant à éclaircir les zones d'ombres qui entouraient encore le soir de l'accident.

- …Scott m'avait demandé d'amener sa voiture au garage pour un toilettage complet parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu le temps avec la préparation du mariage et surtout le voyage de noce. Babilla-t-il, en coupant des pommes de terre d'une main experte. Tiens, tu voudrais pas qu'on en fasse un aussi ? Je sais qu'on n'est pas mariés mais on s'en fout, c'est juste une excuse pour voyager… Bora Bora, ça te dis ?

Si Derek avait eu des doutes, il était maintenant convaincu que son amoureux devait être un peu hyperactif. Bon d'accord. Complètement hyperactif. Ou alors vraiment totalement barge. Voir carrément les deux.

- Et donc c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y avait aucun papier, ni rien dans la voiture… et puis, ils étaient déjà très en retard et j'ai vraiment cru qu'Allison allait péter un câble, alors j'ai bêtement oublié de prendre mon portable avec moi en allant les déposer à l'aéroport. Poursuivit-il. C'est sûr que ça aurait été d'un grand secours si je l'avais pris ; mais bon on n'aurait certainement jamais été ensemble sans ça. Ah j'y pense, ils n'étaient pas encore véritablement installés, c'est pour ça qu'on a pas trouvé son numéro dans l'annuaire téléphonique…

S'assurant de la bonne température de la poêle, le jeune homme y déversa les légumes qu'il avait découpés, les faisant sauter brièvement dans l'huile chaude, avant de s'emparer d'un saumon frais entier. Sans cesser son bavardage, il s'attela à retirer l'arête centrale du poisson, puis enleva précautionneusement les filets avec une classe toute artistique, sous les yeux ébahis de Derek.

- Où as-tu appris à faire tout ça ? Demanda ce dernier, bluffé.

- Oh je ne t'ai pas dit ? Répondit-il blasé. Je suis chef cuisinier dans un super resto. Enfin, second de cuisine. Mais ça me convient totalement. Comme ça j'ai pas trop de responsabilités et même s'il faut remplacer le boss de temps en temps, je prend mon pied en faisant ce que j'aime. D'ailleurs c'est le seul domaine où j'emmerde pas trop le monde. Au fait, tu savais que Danny était cuistot lui aussi ? C'est pour ça qu'on l'a croisé au marché la dernière fois. Je te l'avais dit, c'est vraiment un événement à ne pas manquer dans le monde de la gastronomie…

Derek reprit une gorgée de sa boisson en soupirant. Il était tombé amoureux d'une bouche sur pattes hyperactive. C'était bien sa veine ! Pour sûr, il n'aurait pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec le jeune homme. Et puis c'était une bouche sur pattes hyperactive ET douée en cuisine! Au moins, comme ça il n'aurait pas à faire la bouffe à la maison, c'était déjà ça de pris. Cette pensée le fit sourire tandis que Stiles, imperturbable, continuait de jacasser en apprêtant le poisson.

- J'ai appelé mon patron la semaine dernière et je lui ai tout expliqué pour l'accident. C'est un mec vraiment cool et compréhensif avec ça. Il m'a même dit de me reposer un peu avant de reprendre le boulot et aussi de faire des scanners au cas où. Mais bon, j'ai le crâne solide, tu sais. Une fois, quand j'étais gosse...

- Ok. Scott n'était pas là. Le coupa le brun, la mine pensive. Mais personne d'autre à part Lydia ne s'est inquiété de ta disparition ? Demanda-t-il à juste titre.

Stiles jeta un bref coup d'œil à son interlocuteur, un petit sourire satisfait en coin. Il était on ne peut plus ravi que ce dernier s'intéresse autant à lui. Derek savait poser les bonnes questions.

- Eh bien, si tu mets de côté mon patron et mes collègues, il n'y a à ma connaissance personne d'autre. Excepté mon père bien sur, mais tout comme Scotty il n'est pas dans le coin en ce moment.

- Où est-il ?

- Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop. Avoua l'hyperactif faisant la moue.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? S'étonna le brun.

- Oh mais je ne suis pas inquiet. Papa est seulement en vacances.

De mieux en mieux pensa Derek, interloqué. Il repoussa très loin de lui l'idée qu'il aurait pu faire le choix de le laisser se démerder seul dans ce monde hostile sans famille, sans amis, et surtout sans mémoire. Mieux valait ne pas y penser. C'était bêtement se faire du mal pour rien. Ironie, quand tu nous tiens!

Stiles disposa le saumon dans la poêle, ajusta le feu, puis se détourna pour récupérer assiettes et verres dans le placard. Dans un élan de sollicitude, le brun posa sa bière et se leva pour l'aider à disposer le couvert sur la table.

- En fait, mon père est actuellement en pleine visite de l'Amérique. Pérora-t-il à nouveau en retournant le poisson. Lui et Mélissa ont pris leur retraite anticipée et ont décidé de faire le tour des États-Unis.

- Tu appelles ta mère par son prénom ? Interrogea Derek reprenant sa place pour terminer sa boisson.

Stiles se figea un bref instant, son ustensile de travail manquant de lui échapper. Jamais il n'avait appelé sa mère par son prénom. Jamais. Pour lui, elle n'avait toujours eu qu'un seul et unique nom : « maman ».

- Stiles ? Appela le brun, brusquement inquiet face au soudain mutisme de l'hyperactif.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur Derek un rideau de tristesse voilant l'espace d'une infime seconde son visage. Mais il se reprit si vite que le brun n'aurait su dire s'il avait rêvé ou non.

- Je suis bête ! Rit-il, sa nostalgie déjà oubliée. Je ne t'ai pas précisé que Scott est non seulement mon meilleur ami et mon frère de cœur, mais également mon demi-frère.

- Ton demi-frère ? Répéta le brun, hébété.

- Oui, enfin, plus ou moins. Mélissa est la mère de Scott. Expliqua-t-il. Mon père et elle se sont mariés l'année dernière. Et c'est Scotty et moi qui les avons poussés à faire ce voyage. Ils ne cessaient de répéter qu'ils voulaient visiter la Floride, New York, Chicago avant d'être trop vieux pour pouvoir le faire. Mais ils avaient des remords à nous laisser seuls à Beacon Hills. Ça nous a vraiment agacés.

Après avoir une fois de plus retourné le saumon et secoué les légumes, Stiles agita sa spatule sous le nez de Derek faisant de drôles d'arabesques dans les airs. Instinctivement, le brun recula par crainte de se bouffer un coup perdu. Juste au cas où cet hyperactif serait un peu maladroit, ce qui était probablement le cas.

- Sérieusement, qui a besoin d'être encore chaperonné par ses parents à 23 ans ? Scott vient de se marier et j'étais moi-même sur le point de faire ma… enfin bref, passons. Quoiqu'il en soit, on leur a certifié que tout se passerait bien pour nous, et fait promettre d'en profiter au maximum. Et surtout, - et j'ai même insisté sur ce point - je leur ai dit de ne pas nous appeler parce que de toute façon on ne répondrait pas. Ça explique pourquoi mon père n'a rien su de mon accident et que Lydia ne soit jamais parvenu à le joindre. Et au final, c'est bien mieux comme ça. Il se serait inquiété.

Derek fit la grimace. Il ne supportait pas entendre Stiles prononcer le prénom de cette fille.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ils sont partis deux jours avant le voyage de noce de Scott et Allison. Clarifia le plus jeune en éteignant le feu. Voilà c'est prêt. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à disposer les plats sur la table s'il te plait ?

Derek s'exécuta, on ne peut plus ravi de pouvoir à nouveau déguster la cuisine de son amant. Elle lui avait vraiment manquer, et pendant son absence il s'était contenté de son éternel café et de boites de conserve pour le moins dégueulasses.

- J'espère que tu aimeras. Parut soudainement se tracasser le dit amant. C'est un plat très simple à préparer mais qui nécessite une cuisson particulière, et...

- J'aime tout ce que tu prépares Stiles. Confessa Derek dans un sourire faisant ainsi bugger le plus jeune.

Le temps s'arrêta brusquement, et tel un bonheur figé, ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre oubliant tout le reste. Et quand Stiles sourit à son tour, de ce sourire qui faisait immanquablement chavirer le cœur de Derek, la bulle se perça.

- Sais-tu quand ton père sera de retour ? Questionna le brun rompant le charme et tirant la chaise pour s'asseoir. Il avait vivement besoin de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Ce n'était qu'un regard bon sang, alors pourquoi se mettait-il dans un état pareil ? Stiles avait le don, par un simple regard, un infime sourire, de le rendre complètement fou.

Stiles l'imita et remplit leurs deux assiettes de ce mets succulent qu'il venait de préparer avec beaucoup de cœur et d'amour. Un plat digne de Derek Hale.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de leur date de retour. Répondit le jeune homme. Ils avaient parlé de s'absenter deux ou trois mois voir plus si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Mais je regrette tellement, c'est beaucoup trop long.

Derek qui s'apprêtait à avaler sa première bouchée, interrompit son geste, sa fourchette en suspend.

- Tu regrettes ?

Stiles leva sur son compagnon un regard dépité avant de gémir dans de grands gestes.

- Ouiii, je regrette parce que je n'aurai jamais dû accepter de leur céder mon bébé d'amour, ma princesse bien aimée, ma chérie, ma...

Comprenant son erreur face à la subite teinte à la couleur des ténèbres du regard de Derek, il leva les yeux au ciel et secoua mollement la tête.

- Pas de panique beau gosse. Le rassura-t-il en posant une main énergique sur sa cuisse. Je parle de ma jeep. Alors inutile d'être jaloux et de vouloir me punir en abusant de mon corps sous d'incessantes tortures qui me feront fatalement défaillir et perdre la tête...

A ces mots et au brûlant contact de ses doigts sur sa cuisse, Derek tressaillit et sentit une bouffée de désir parcourir ses veines et enflammer son sang. Ce type était complètement barge de dire des choses pareilles.

- ... parce que je te promets qu'il ne s'agit que d'une simple voiture. Stiles retira sa main et commença à manger. Mais je ne suis pas contre le fait de te torturer, moi. Ajouta-t-il, un sourire en coin, la bouche pleine de poisson.

- Stiles ! Gronda Derek en soufflant fortement.

- Quoi ?

- La ferme !

Oui, qu'il la ferme parce que s'il continuait à gazouiller de la sorte, Derek ne tarderait surement pas à sortir de ses gonds, à déblayer la table d'un revers de main impulsif et renverser cet idiot dessus pour le baiser avec avidité. Et tant pis pour la bouffe.

- En tout cas, maintenant, je sais comment je vais faire pour te rembourser ta moto. L'ignora Stiles en fermant les paupières pour apprécier sa nourriture.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel se demandant comment le jeune homme pouvait être à la fois aussi excitant et exaspérant.

- Stiles, je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Débita-t-il d'un air las. Je me fous complètement de cette bécane...

- Ça c'est toi qui le dis ! Le coupa l'hyperactif, en pointant un doigt dans sa direction. T'as pas vu tes yeux quand tu en parles ! J'ai même cru que tu voulais m'étriper la toute première fois, puis on a un deal, non ? Tu n'as pas cessé de me le rappeler. Puisque tu as rempli ta part du marché, à mon tour désormais d'honorer ma promesse.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait de particulier et tu as retrouvé la mémoire tout seul, je te rappelle.

- Tu as fait bien plus que tu ne crois. Et de toute façon, c'est non négociable. Conclut Stiles en posant sur la table la chose qu'il avait retiré de sa poche, d'un air déterminé.

A la vue de l'objet, Derek stoppa tout mouvement et son regard s'assombrit instantanément.

- C'est...

- Oui c'est la bague que j'allais offrir à Lydia après lui avoir fait ma demande.

- Et que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? Demanda le brun sur la défensive, tiquant au nom de la rousse.

- Et bien... ça m'a coûté pas mal de tunes cette connerie. Expliqua le jeune homme, d'un air sérieux. En la revendant je pense avoir plus qu'assez pour te rembourser. J'y tiens Derek, vraiment. Et surtout, je ne veux rien garder qui ait un rapport direct ou indirect avec cette fille qui appartient à un passé que je veux oublier, ni qui pourrait me rappeler ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là...

**- Flash Back -**

- Bonsoir Madame Martin, comment allez-vous ?

Après avoir déposé Scott et Allison à l'aéroport, Stiles avait longuement réfléchi tandis qu'il était sur le chemin du retour. Jouant nerveusement avec l'anneau d'or qu'il gardait sur lui en permanence, le jeune homme savait qu'il était temps pour lui de se décider, mais hésitait encore sans trop savoir pourquoi. Toutefois, ayant finalement trouvé, au travers du bonheur de son meilleur ami, le courage nécessaire pour faire sa demande à la femme de sa vie, l'hyperactif avait eu l'idée de surprendre Lydia chez ses parents.

- Oh Stiles quelle surprise ! Le salua la mère de sa fiancée en l'enlaçant chaleureusement, ravie de l'air guilleret qu'affichait son beau-fils. Lydia est à l'étage. Je te présente Samantha. La compagne de Jackson, un ami d'enfance de Lydia. **  
**

Sans perdre une seconde, le jeune homme avait fait une bise rapide à la jolie blonde qui lui souriait gentiment et s'était précipité tout joyeux pour se déclarer à sa dulcinée. Mais quand il arriva au sommet des escaliers, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra en entendant des halètements et gémissements étouffés dans la chambre de Lydia. Pensant que la jeune femme s'était blessée d'une quelconque manière, il avait accouru pour lui venir en aide et avait découvert l'horreur. Jupe relevée et jambes croisées dans le dos de ce Jackson, qui grognait comme un animal en rut contre ses lèvres parfaites, sa fiancée se faisait prendre par le blond à même le mur comme une vulgaire catin. Son cœur se serra.

- Lydia ?

- Stiles ! S'écria la susnommée, en se dégageant vivement de l'étreinte de son amant.

- Lydia je…je ne comprends pas. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bredouilla l'hyperactif hébété.**  
**

- Stiles, attends, je peux tout expliquer… **  
**

- Ah, c'est toi le fameux Stilinski! On parlait de toi justement. Intervint Jackson qui, jusque là s'était contenté d'afficher un sourire narquois sur sa gueule de salopard. Je montrais à Lydia comment font les vrais hommes pour faire jouir leur meuf. Pas avec leur tête comme toi, mais avec leur b…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En effet, le corps vibrant de colère et de rancœur, l'hyperactif lui avait balancé une droite magistrale en plein visage, lui bousillant méchamment le nez. Sous la violence du coup, Jackson était tombé à la renverse, jurant contre la douleur et à la vue du sang sur ses mains.

- Ta gueule connard ! Hurla Stiles furieux, avant de se tourner vers Lydia. Je pensais compter pour toi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Dit-t-il, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues. Mais il faut croire que je n'avais aucune chance… tu as toujours été attirée par ce genre de mec !

- Stiles, attends…

Mais le jeune homme lui avait tourné le dos, s'enfuyant à toutes jambes loin de cet endroit et de cette femme qui l'avait trahi, ignorant même sa belle-mère quand elle tenta de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et claquant violemment la portière de la voiture de Scott, Stiles démarra en trombe sans savoir où aller, des larmes brûlantes coulant avec abondance sur ses joues. Il le savait pourtant. Il l'avait toujours su. Lydia ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il était à la fois trop cérébral et en même temps pas assez superficiel pour elle. Mais surtout -et ça, il ne le savait pas- il n'y avait jamais eu qu'un seul qui pouvait faire battre le cœur de la jeune femme, un seul qu'elle aurait toujours dans la peau. Après tout, tout le monde avait ses faiblesses. Et malgré toutes les promesses et les serments d'amour de Lydia, Jackson resterait à jamais son talon d'Achille. **  
**

Le cœur de Stiles était en miettes.

**- Fin flash Back -**

- Je ne peux pas accepter Stiles. Prononça doucement Derek, sortant l'hyperactif de ses pensées.

- Si tu m'aimes Derek, si tu m'aimes vraiment, accepte s'il-te-plaît. Objecta l'hyperactif, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Touché par la détresse de son amoureux et comprenant son désir de se débarrasser de ses mauvais souvenirs, le brun s'était levé et avait serré le jeune homme tout contre lui, l'enlaçant délicatement de ses bras.

- Je n'accepterai pas l'argent de la bague Stiles. Tu l'utiliseras pour te faire plaisir autrement. Murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Mais j'ai une meilleure idée. Si tu veux accomplir ta part du marché, laisse-moi simplement te montrer combien je peux t'aimer.

Saisissant délicatement le menton de son amoureux, Derek lui releva la tête et se saisit de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné enflammant le sang du plus jeune. Dans un sursaut de désir, Stiles se leva à son tour pour se lover contre l'homme de sa vie, heureux.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Confessa le brun dans un souffle ancrant un regard plein de tendresse dans la couleur chocolat.

La douceur de son intonation combla l'hyperactif de frissons exquis auxquels il s'abandonna sans retenue quand les mains de Derek glissèrent dans son dos. Il sourit et tendit à nouveau les lèvres pour réclamer d'autres baisers. Lèvres que vola Derek avec une détermination aussi fougueuse que virile. Aussitôt emporté dans un tourbillon d'émotions, Stiles succomba à son étreinte puissante tandis que libéré de toute la frustration accumulée au cours de la semaine, son amant le serra plus fortement contre lui sa bouche dévorant la sienne.

- Le repas... essaya de dire Stiles.

Derek gronda contre ses lèvres.

- Derek... finissons d'abord notre repas.

Dans un soupir frustré, le brun relâcha le jeune homme et lorgna sur la bouffe. Il ne pouvait ignorer le fait que ça sentait rudement bon et qu'il mourrait littéralement de faim, mais son envie de Stiles était bien plus vitale que le fait de sustenter. Le repas attendrait.

Il retint le jeune homme par le bras alors que ce dernier tentait vainement de s'asseoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Viens avec moi ! Ordonna Derek en le trainant derrière lui et empruntant les escaliers.

- Hein ! Mais où ça ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

- Est-ce que ça ne peut pas attendre ? Demanda Stiles quand Derek ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour le tirer à l'intérieur. J'ai super faim et le repas va refroidir et du saumon froid c'est pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur, crois moi !

- Non, ça ne peut pas attendre ! Claqua le brun en le poussant sur le lit.

- Derek ? Ne me dis pas que... et la bouffe ?

- Stiles ! Tu devrais vraiment la fermer ! La bouffe, on s'en fout.

Ainsi, tout le reste de l'après-midi, Derek mit un point d'honneur à lui prouver qu'il l'aimait vraiment et qu'il n'y aurait jamais que lui.

Et ce n'est qu'en tout début de soirée, lorsque Stiles sentit les bras de Morphée se refermer tout doucement sur lui qu'il entendit le brun souffler à son oreille la plus douce et la plus belle des menaces, preuve que son amour avait un parfum d'éternité :

- Tu es à moi Stiles, mets toi bien ça dans le crâne. Je t'interdis de me fuir ou de poser les yeux sur un autre homme. Mais surtout, ne t'avises plus jamais de perdre la mémoire !

* * *

_Voilà, c'est la fin de cette aventure, en espérant qu'elle vous ait plu. Purée, je me sens super triste là tout de suite... et pour le coup, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Franchement, je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de ne plus écrire de chapitres pour cette fiction ou de ne plus lire vos reviews qui me manquera le plus. En tout cas, c'était vraiment un privilège de partager cette expérience avec Pouki, ma Muse, ma "boîte de Pandore inspirationnelle" (Notez ici que je me force à limiter les éloges, sinon je pourrais littéralement écrire une ode à cette fille, dont je suis éperdument amoureuse). Et surtout merci à vous tous, lecteurs (ou anonymes), sans qui cette histoire ne serait qu'une suite de mots dépourvus de sens sur un document Word. Merci pour votre implication, vos reviews, votre enthousiasme, vos encouragements (purée, les larmes qui me remontent aux yeux), vos mises en favoris, en follows. MERCI, vous êtes TOUS géniaux._

_Enfin, juste une toute petite dédicace (les autres ne soyez pas jaloux, vous êtes véritablement tous exceptionnels mais il fallait que je le fasse) à Driamar le seul mec à nous lire et (quasiment) toujours le premier à reviewer (à part la fois où j'ai posté alors qu'il bossait, désolée encore d'ailleurs^^). Tes reviews nous ont fait plaisir, sérieux!_

_Encore merci à tous, en espérant vous revoir bientôt._

_Bien à vous,_

_DianeMoon._


End file.
